The legend of naruto namikaze 2
by Kadisnamikaze
Summary: Naruto has become the sixth hokage... rock Lee has a mom and dad... Hashirama return!... let me stop this is basically what happens after Naruto comes the Hokage and he now has to worry about Chikara and those mysterious person
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The era of the sixth hokage

"Hokage-sama." He looked to see a purple haired Anbu and sighed looking at Tsunade.

"Yes what is it Yugao." She took off her mask smiled at him and placed it back on.

"Your wife and her Parents are here well her adoptive parents and she is here."

"Which one." He said pulling out a Tri pronged Kunai and twirling it on his finger.

"Hey Darling!"

"Thunder thighs!" He flashed in front of her and nearly tackled her.

"How is my handsome hokage doing." She said pinching his cheek then kissing him. It has been a little over 2 months since he has been hokage and he was actually enjoying it. But that didn't stop him from stepping out to say hi to the villagers. With all of his fiancé back at their villages except for Ryuuzetsu who now lives with him and was the first one to marry him, he gets a little lonely so he makes sure to flash to see them when he can. He even has seen all of them at once Via Kage bushin.

"So how long will you be in town."

"Forever."

"No way!"

"Yep Tsunade sent me a letter and a headband see!" She pulled up her shirt to show her headband that was around her waist. He studied her a little bit more and saw that her thighs have grown even more.

"How is my other wives doing I haven't seen them In a while but Mei wrote me long ago." Naruto put his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You know I've missed you right." He said whispering in her ear and then biting it and starting to kiss her neck.

"Stop..." She moaned in his ear as she grabbed him by the neck.

"I'm hokage I can do what I..." He stopped when he saw a man and a woman come in and he stopped.

"Why did you stop." She said grabbing his crotch.

"Chun Li get away from that little boy right now!" Then he got into Naruto face and pulled out a knife and said,

"Listen here I don't know who you are but don't know who you are but you better stay away from Chun Li or else." Naruto laughed and then snapped his fingers and seven Anbu came out with swords drawn.

"Hokage-sama are you ok?"

"Hokage... who is he?"

"My husband we got married a couple of weeks ago!"

"OH why didn't you tell me?" Her dad said laughing and scratching his head.

"Oh you're the young man that she has been talking about hi I'm April... I didn't know you could get such a well-equipped young man." She said blushing at him as she studied the muscles that she could see because he had his sleeves rolled up. She was about the same height as Chun Li with Black long hair. she had on a similar outfit to Chun Li's but it was Black and Red with pink spandex.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said grabbing her hand and kissing it making her turn more red.

"So how will the weddings be?" Chun Li asked. She was glad she had her own wedding she could deal with the honeymoon with all of them but she loved her own wedding.

"You all will have your own weddings I Wont them all to be special me and Ryuuzetsu already had ours also."

"Aww It was beautiful. I almost felt bad about riding you an hour before the wedding." She as Naruto started to turn red from the memory. When he was with all the guy she made him them get out and she rode him like she was crazy. When she opened the door they all was passed out from nose bleeds.

"But I have to get ready some big shot Daimyo wants me to show them around." "Ok bye darling." She said kissing him once more and then smiling at him as she left.

"Kami she awesome."

"Naruto I'll take over from here but leave a clone just in case." He nodded and then made a clone.

"Bye grandma."

"Bye Gaki." He ran over giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek then he flashed away. She pressed the Intercom and said,

"Can you bring Madara Uchiha here please." She said blushing as the clone rolled his eyes. Once Naruto flashed at the gate he was greeted by a crowd of civilians and a couple of Ninja.

"Naruto we love you." He smiled and waved.

"If It isn't the Hoe kage."

"Watch it Sasuke." He said bumping fist with him.

"Kakashi sensei and Sakura-chan." She blushed and smiled at him.

"Remember when we took that mission in the land of snow."

"Oh yeah and we met Koyoki." He said smiling as he remembered the mission. He hasn't Seen her since she took over as the queen he would have to go see her one day. Kakashi tapped on Naruto and pointed towards the gate.

"It's..."

"Princess Gale!" Someone yelled as she stepped out of her carriage.

"Whoa she has changed." Naruto said turning red. She looked towards his away and then ran towards Kakashi and almost tackled him then looked and the three shinobi.

"Sasuke Uchiha you've gotten big and you too Sakura I see you two have finally got together." Sakura smiled and said,

"Yeah it was bound to happen sooner or later." Then they all turned towards Naruto who was currently tossing a Tri pronged Kunai in the air and catching it not paying attention to them like always.

"Who is the blond Kami."

"It's Naruto." She looked at him closely and blood started to trickle down her nose as she started at him.

"Oh my Kami... where have you been all my lif... I mean Hi Naruto-kun It's been awhile." Naruto smiled and said,

"Hmm, I was about to say something but Sakura-chan would hit me... I missed you." He said hugging her making her turn red. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like I said Hoe kage." He whispered to Sakura.

"Isn't Karin coming with Suigetsu and Jugo." He nodded.

"Are you going to be with her too."

"Yes Do you have a problem?" He says with a slight rude tone that she replied by shaking her head but of course she wanted him all to herself.

"So where is the Hokage?" Naruto turned around and show his Hokage cloak and hat.

"Oh my gosh congrats."

"Thanks" He said hugging her again.

"Oh Naruto do you think I can shot my next movie here and give you the lead role."

"Sure what is it about."

"A the princess meets a powerful prince and lucky me I found you, I've heard about what you did in The mist." He smiled as he thought of Mei and once he said that he felt her Chakra signature in his Kunai.

"Hold on ok... Wait." He made a clone then he threw his Kunai to the air and he flashed away. Once He flashed into the Mizukage Mei's place he was greeted by lips and hands all over his body.

"Give it to me now. I want to pull out that monster, spread my legs on this desk and make me scream you name as long as you want." Then she unbuckled his pants and sat him in her chair and got on her knees. Once she pulled out his shaft she started rubbing on it making him throw his head back and groan.

"Do you like that Naruto-kun." He Replied by putting his hand on her head giving her the signal to take his length in his mouth. As the tip went on her tongue and she gave it a suck he closed his eyes and his knees started to buckle.

"Mei-chan faster." He said putting both hands on the back of her head and thrusting his hips and his cock stayed in her mouth. After about Ten minutes or so after swallowing his first load he grabbed her by the waist and put her on the desk. He started to kiss her. "Damn I love you." She said too him. Then he lifted up her dress and then Naruto spread her legs and aimed his cock at the right place and started to move his hips forward. Right when he did she wrapped her hands around his neck and started off moaning softly. "Take your time Naruto-kun, I have something to tell you but keep going don't stop until you fill me up with your cream baby." She said as started moaning and cursing. "What... did you call... me for?" She said as he whispered in her ear then kissed her neck. "Mmm... I've been real stressed even with shadow clones." She moaned as he slowed down and looked into his lovers eyes. "Naruto... last night... We found an... enemy... base... oh fuck here I come Ahh!" Naruto smiled as he sped up a little bit placing his hands on her waist and kissing and licking on her chest. "And... I... need... The leaf's... help..." He pressed his lips against her and then he went into sage mode opening his yellow frog eyes and said, "Shh this is the part where you start screaming my name." Her eyes widened as he kicked into over drive.

**Back at the leaf village**

"That reminds me of time when I did that Rasengan but I found out it was the reflection of the ice when the sun rays hit it and then it hit my Rasengan and boom multicolor." All of them gave him a look as he explained every Rasengan he ever did.

"Wow when did he get so smart." Koyoki said whispering to Sakura.

"He still is the same old Naruto trust nothing has change." Then they looked at the clone as it disappeared and a flash appeared in front of them. They looked up to see Naruto who was sweating and exhausted. He quickly found a large picture of Iced Tea and gulped it down and let out a sigh as he had quenched this thirst.

"Hoe kage who was it this time?"

"It was Mei Kami she just attacked me she was all over me. Have you ever did it on the ceiling man that is awesome." Sakura smiled as she had an Idea. Her and Sasuke loved to try new things to spice up their after-hours life. Like last night she tried out the whole doctor role when he had came home from a mission. She stayed up till 2 waiting on him. Once he came to the room doctor Sakura was waiting on him for a check up. Later when he was sleep with a smile on his face she couldn't help but just stare at him.

"Oh I heard about her she is the Mizukage, I heard she is very beautiful. Wait didn't you help her end a war in about a couple of minutes how is that possible. The only person that could do that was... Oh my Kami who is your dad?"

"Minato Namikaze and the Hiraishin was his technique." He pulled out a tri pronged kunai and handed it to her. She studied it and looked at the seals on it. she was truly fascinated by it.

"I only give it to people who are really special to me, and I want to give this to you one day." Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes as she blushed at Naruto who on the verge of reeling her in.

"So how does it feel being the man you said you would be."

"It's over whelming at times. But paper work is easy since I use shadow clones."

"Wow so what do you like about being hokage?" She said moving in closer to him.

"Being able..." His place his hand on her thigh and rubbed it making her start to breath faster.

"To meet people like you..." Then her grabbed her by the chin and pulled her until their nose were touching then he kissed her on the forehead making her turn red.

"Umm what are you doing tonight?"

"Why nothing just eating ramen."

"Would you like to go out and discuss the script and who would be in it."

"Sure it's a date but hey I got to go." He got up placing a hand on her cheek and rubbed it.

"Ja Ne."

Then he clapped his hands together and a swirl of water leaves and chakra came around him and he vanished leaving her astonished. Was this the same knuckle headed ninja that saved her long ago. He was smart, sexy, more mature, and he is clearly powerful. She didn't remember him being able to do the fourth Hokage's famous move. She didn't know what it was about him she was just attracted to him physically mentally and sexually even. When he rubbed her thigh she imagined so many thing she would do to him.

"Has he always been so... different."

"Naruto went on a four year training trip and that's when it all happen he brought Sasuke back and everything."

"Someone like's Naruto huh?" Kakashi said smiling at her.

"I've always did when he saved my life but I never got to thank him correctly." She said think of the day when he was unconscious in the hospital. She had actually planned on giving him a goodbye he would never forget but she didn't have time to with him being ready to leave.

"You do know about the CRA right?"

"Yes I know about it I'll be ok if we decide to well if he decides too."

"So Ka well Sakura let's get home Karin should be on her way try to get along with her please for my sake."

"Ok Sasuke." She said frowning then leaving with Sasuke. Soon after that Koyoki went to go get ready for their date. Once Naruto had finally helped finish his paper work and gave out missions he waved Tsunade off as She went home. He took a moment to walk the streets of Konoha to see how his people was doing and he ran into Ino and started to strike up a conversation with her.

"Hokage-sama how was your day."

"It was good but you can call me Naruto."

"Sure so Naruto I heard princess gale the movie star is here you planning on showing her a good time." She said smiling at him. He placed a hand around her neck and began to walk with her to her house.

"Hmm I don't know but I can smell the lust off of her but I want love. I mean yeah I'm like the most best looking guy in the shinobi world and all but and I can have anyone I want."

"Whatever."

"Want to try your luck Ino."

"Unlike all the other fan girls I'm not like that I'm a woman who needs a real man and I don't think you have what it takes to satisfy my needs." She said as they came to her house.

"Nice place you have."

"Want to come in to see my dad and mom."

"Inoichi oh yeah I got to get that scroll from him anything." He said as he followed her up stairs trying not to stare at her backside which was an impressive site.

"Mom dad I have a very special guest!" Her mom came out of the kitchen with her an apron on and her hair tied. "Hokage-sama!" He came up and gave her a hug. "

It's a pleasure to meet you miss Yamanaka."

"Pleasure is all mine it's about time Ino found somebody."

"Inoichi honey The hokage is here with our Ino!"

"Hokage-sama nice to see you at this time of night may I ask the occasion?"

"To walk her home I got caught up with a conversation we was having and that scroll."

"Oh yeah I sent it to Tsunade." "Oh yeah duh!" He said face palming himself.

"So would you like to stay for dinner my wife is an amazing cook."

"Some other time I promise I will I have things to do." Then he dug in his kunai pouch and pulled out a tri pronged kunai and flash away. When the flash went away the kunai was left and it had Ino's name attached to it. She picked it up and shrugged.

_(If he really want me he has to work harder than that) _She smiled as she went to her room and started getting ready for lunch. Once Naruto flashed to his door step and opened it he was greeted by his white haired brown skinned queen Ryuuzetsu.

"HI honey how was your day." She said pulling him in for a kiss.

"It was good but hey I got to go to some big shot movie star wants me to be in a movie." She looked shocked then asked,

"Who?"

"Princess gale."

"Have fun baby." He did a hand sign and made a clone.

"Thanks." She said kissing the real him before he went upstairs and started to get ready. After a shower and giving Ryuuzetsu a quickie on the kitchen counter to keep his mind clear he started to leave.

"Mmm thanks for that baby I really needed that." She said fixing her hair Tying it back up in the green scarf and looking at the jealous clone.

"Don't worry I have something for you want to take a shower."

"Lucky clone bastard alright have fun." Then he flashed to the Ichiraku restaurant. Not too long ago he turned Ichiraku into a full on restaurant because he wanted everyone to know that ramen was the food of the gods. They didn't just sell ramen either They did breakfast lunch and dinner. When Naruto was gone on his four year trip he learned how to cook from his moms scroll and learned how to cook things that he hadn't even heard of. So he decide to make a couple of shadow clones to work alongside them to help. As much as he loved ramen he sometimes had to have different foods. Once the young Hokage got there and let the heavenly aroma come through his nose. He quickly found Ayame clearing a table and he flashed behind and put a hand on her shoulder making her jump and drop all the dishes but Naruto used his Fly Thunder God technique and caught all of them.

"Naruto!" Once he sat down the dishes she hugged him tightly and he kissed her on the cheek making her cheeks blushes.

"Gosh stop that Naruto you know how I feel about you."

"Oh how do you feel about me?" He asked making her smile.

"You're like a brother to me but at the same time I do want to just ride you like a wild bijuu." She admitted making him blink twice.

"Well I got a free pass last month and I'm due for one soon."

"What you got a free fuck who was it!?" She yelled grabbing his coat making him laugh.

"Kurotsuchi." He smiled as he remembered the hot tub sex they had and she tried to have sex with him in midair but he wasn't man enough for it but he made up for it to prove his masculinity.

"Why don't you have a seat by your date over there I heard your gonna be in a movie can't wait to see it." He looked behind them to see Koyoki sitting by herself so he decided to flash right by her making her jump.

"Hi."

"Naruto-kun."

"Already Naruto-kun huh?" He said smiling at her.

"So what's the movie give me a run down."

"Ok so Princess gale Basically meets Prince we haven't gave him a name yet."

"Prince Namikaze is his name... Oh the Villain is gonna be Uchiha Madara."

"The Uchiha Madara!"

"Yeah or might guy... also maybe team seven can be in the movie."

"How about we try and use all the ninja. Don't think you could you get Mizukage to be in the movie?"

"Umm Sure." He said smiling at her as he looked through the script. He stumbled across a scene that made him pause.

"Wait we have sex... in this."

"Oh yeah I forgot my director said I should with me being under contract I couldn't refuse but I've never did it before and to be honest I wouldn't feel comfortable with anyone but you, I know about the CRA do you think I could ask their permission for it I would love to meet them." Naruto coughed before taking a drink of water. She just asked him to be her first on camera for everyone to see. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to really get to know her before then. That is if he decides to take the roll.

"Well how about tomorrow or how about I bring them all here and we have dinner and talk about it right now." She looked at him confused then said,

"How?" He made three clones and they all flashed away.

"Give me a minute be back in a flash." Then he quickly flashed into the Mizukage's office where she was asleep at her desk and snoring. He took a moment to smile and walk up towards her. He always said that he was the happiest to be with her but he didn't tell anyone of the other women. Ryuuzetsu was the same since she gave her life for him. He knew that if they both would have made it they would be together she even stated so when he had her captive

(long story but it will be explained in a fragment). Her walked up to her and stroke her hair causing her to slowly open her eyes.

"Hey my sleeping princess." She smiled as she stretched and yawn.

"I'm hungry baby." She as earning a laugh from him and then a kiss.

"Well come on to the leaf and I'll give you more than a good meal." She grabbed onto him as they flashed back to the restaurant to find they was all there already.

"Naruto!" Yugito ran into his arms and smashed her lips against his.

"Kami I've missed those lips."

"I've missed the taste of your as well." Then he grabbed her by the waist and whispered,

"I'm not talking about the one's on your face either." She blushed hard as he let her go.

"Hey Mei baby come here!" Chun Li came up to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they all sat down.

"Hey where Is Naruko?" Chun Li asked looking around to see if anyone knew.

"A Mission with Rock Lee, Guy, Yamato, and TenTen they should be back tomorrow." Naruto said turning his attention to the movie star/Daimyo. "This is Koyoki the reason y'all are here but let's wait till the food gets her before you tell them ok." He said as he saw one of his clones with an apron and hair net come out. He couldn't help but laugh. The clone rolled his eyes.

"Love a man in uniform." Chun Li said winking at the clone.

"What would y'all like to order? Wait don't tell me." "Mei wants the 2 double bacon cheese burgers and chili cheese fries and a red soda, Yugito Sushi and a giant picture of cream, Ryuuzetsu a salad and a glass of water since she is on a mini diet, Chun Li wants Cheese dip and lemonade." "This dick head wants ramen and some orange soda and I'm guess this lady wants the house special of the night which Is Steak and eggs with potato skins and garlic toast and a cream soda am I right."

"He is correct." Mei said smiling as the clone flashed away.

"Naruto-kun can I stay tonight with you?" Yugito said looking at him with her cat like eyes. He couldn't help but nod his head. He loved sleeping with Yugito so much. He loved they was she would purr or let out a random meow which he found funny but cute at the same time. After Ten minutes of catching up the food started to pile up and Naruto thought it was wise to introduce Koyoki

. "Ok I'm going to tell y'all a little story. When I was little I went to the lad of the snow to be body guards for Koyoki this woman right her and it turned into another life or death battle where I put my life on the line for her and guess what the whole thing was filmed."

"Oh yeah I seen that. You was so childish back then." Yugito said to him. She remembered long ago when her sister asked her if she would date him and she said no. She kind of feel bad now that she is with him now.

"Basically I want y'all permission for him to be in my next movie."

"Naruto-koi Is a grown man and Hokage he doesn't need our permission to be in movies." Mei said smiling.

"But In this movie since he is the main there is a lemon scene between him and princess gale." All of the women stop eating for a moment then looked at each before Mei spoken.

"Do you love Naruto-koi?" She looked confused as Ryuuzetsu started to speak and ask her another question.  
"Would you give your life for Naruto?" Then she looked at Chun Li who sighed and said,

"We don't just let anyone have sex with him? Except when he gets a pass but then we still want to know who it was and how was it."

"Well why don't you just give him one." She said as she felt she reached a compromise. That was all until Yugito slammed her chopsticks don't and said,

"a pass to fuck some girl on a movie... so the whole world can see if anyone is gonna do that it is gonna be me. But I can smell your feelings for Naruto so I will say this. Prove to all of us but most importantly Naruto-kun that... you have feeling for him right now." Naruto wasn't even paying attention he was currently taping his hands on the table trying to amuse himself till Chun Li stopped him and told him to look at Koyoki.

"The day you save me... was the day I came back to life. I never met a person like you ever beside that shadow clone but that's a different story. Naruto I always wanted to thank you for saving me." She said turning him around to face her.

"Please..." She said as she closed her eye and moved towards his lips.

"I'm kind of desperate right now just one kiss." Then to Naruto's surprise she pressed her lips against his making him turn red. But in return he grabbed her by the waist and put more effort into the kiss. After ten second that slowly pulled back and opened their eyes. She took a moment to regain her mind and reboot before trying to talk to him.

"Well Yugito."

"Amazing one kiss and It took me six fucking months for him to love me!" Yugito said getting a little jealous.

"But you got to remember they already knew each but still that was some kiss." Mei said taking a sip of her soda before talking again.

"That kiss basically told all whole...Sto-ry! Excuse me!" She said putting her hand over her mouth as Naruto laughed that she had burped.

"Nice one Mei-chan!" He said kissing her on the cheek making her smile.

"Basically spend time with him every time you can become one of his beloved people like us." They all said smiling at each other.

"Then when that happens you have to go through a trail." Mei said smiling.

"Huh trail?" Koyoki said wanting to know more about it.

"Don't worry it will be fun we all had to it. It helped all four of us bond and get to know each other better." Chun Li said blushing at Mei who gave her a seductive look before looking at a confused Naruto.

"Wait did I miss something."

"It's nothing Naruto-kun how do you think we was able to give you that gift after you woke up."

"Hey then why can't I be a part of the trail."

"Sorry baby it's a ladies only thing." Ryuuzetsu said kissing him making him put on a pout face.

"Aww baby I'll make you feel better." Yugito said reaching across Mei to pinch his cheek.

"Oh give her a Hiraishin thing." Then Naruto reached in his kunai pouch and handed her the tri pronged kunai and placed it in the Daimyo's hand.

"Whenever you want to see me just toss it towards a wall and I will come." She closed her hand and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No thank you."

"Oh Mizukage-sama."

"Call me Mei."

"Well Mei would you like to play a role in this movie you get to make out with Naruto in a shower."

"Oh good I must be a bad girl."

"Yes you will and you get to fight also."

"Don't worry Naruto I'll make sure this kiss melts you away."

"Oh that would make a good line we start filming in a month."

"Sound go well we should get going thank you Naruto-koi for the meal."

"You're welcome." He made a shadow clone for Mei who went back to her office for a little fun and he headed out with Yugito and Ryuuzetsu before saying bye to Chun Li and Koyoki.

"So what are we about to do now?" Ryuuzetsu said looking at Naruto.

"I'm going to spend the Night with Yugi-chan."

"Can she join us?" Yugito said looking at Ryuuzetsu who look surprised at what she had suggested. She did admit Yugito was attractive and they did end up in a shower together and explore the wonders that is there body once but they never have had sex together she only did it with Chun Li. "Um no it's ok I'm gonna wait for Naruko to get back tonight plus I might practice at the dojo." He grabbed Ryuuzetsu then planted his lips across hers making her smile.

"I'm glad I was the first to get married to you."

"Hey do you have any parents."

"Yeah they still think im dead."

"We should visit them sometime if you want."

"I sent them a letter last night I'm waiting for a reply I told them everything even about you I even sent a picture of me and you. I hope they are ok with it they do hate the leaf village."

"Huh that is interesting so what if they tried to kill me?"

"I would give up my life for you again. Don't worry I'm sure it won't be that bad." She said not looking at him which made him ponder what she said. Ryuuzetsu did get the chance to see her parents but via mind jutsu and they didn't know she was there. She had found out that they convince half of the village that the leaf village killed her but the note explained everything from the time she was about to die from the time she came back to life and met Naruto again. She evened explained the other wives and the bond all of them shared.

She one day hoped that All of them could sit down in talk but she knew her parents where already hostile as it is. As they walked home looked at the village in their night time hustle and bustle they happen to run into the strangest two people to be together. It was Madara and Tsunade, and it looks like they were having a good time with each other; A real good time. He would have to bring it up tomorrow morning.

When they had got home Yugito headed to Naruto's room giving him and Ryuuzetsu sometime alone. Ryuuzetsu quickly cut off the front room light and climbed into his lap facing him and she started to kiss all over his face and neck while Naruto gripped her waist and ass making sure there was not space between them. He maneuvered his way to unzip her shirt just a little and started to kiss and suck on the top of her chest making her pulled him into her chest and moan slowly. After that she slowly got from off of him and sat beside him and started kissing him and rubbing his crotch. As they kissed he let a moan escape from his throat and he brought his hand up to her chest and gave it a squeeze with one hand as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer with the other one. Once Ryuuzetsu felt he was hard enough she unzipped his pants and his humongous organ just shot out making her jump a little. The scent that was coming from it made her mouth water as she kiss the head and then placed her hand around it.

"Does that feel good Naruto-kun?" She asked quietly in his ear. The only response she received was Naruto bringing his lips back to her own and slowly started moving his hips while his length was still in her hand. Ryuuzetsu smiled internally at this and began stroking him harder. Naruto's eyes closed slightly as he grunted while Ryuuzetsu completely took control and began rubbing his cock quickly while trailing small kisses up and around his hard neck and chest. Ryuuzetsu couldn't help but squeal as her nether region tightened from the constant rubbing it was received from the blonde's hand.

"Come on baby," she moaned onto of him speeding up her thrusts,

"Cum for me, I want to see that giant cock spew a huge load!" Naruto eyes widened at her words; never had he heard her talk so... Dirty! That was usually Mei's department or Chun Li's but he didn't expect that for Ryuuzetsu.

He felt something happening and took a deep breath that quickly turned into a shout of please as something shot form his penis. He looked down to his right to see Ryuuzetsu grinning deviously while his cock shot out a white, thick, sticky substance onto the girl's chocolate toned leg. Ryuuzetsu kept her strokes up while she watched Naruto's face.

It went from angst to that of pleasure as she felt his testicles unload onto her leg. Naruto's eyes closed as he felt the last and biggest shot flow from his penis. He placed his head back onto the couch and let out a sigh while Ryuuzetsu slowly stopped stroking his length.

"How did that feel Naruto-kun?" Ryuuzetsu asked as she straddled his waist, slowly rubbing his chest with her small hands. Naruto looked at the woman, mouth agape still breathing hard, and eyes half lidded,

"Th-that was amazing." Ryuuzetsu smiled as wipe her leg off, stood up and began walking away.

"That's for tonight since you're gonna be with Yugito I wanted to give you pleasure so you will be thinking off me." She said cutting on the light.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us." Ryuuzetsu smiled as she made a one handed seal and vanished. He zipped his pants up and start walking toward his room. Once he got in there he saw Yugito already sleep under the cover so he decide to kiss her on the cheek and headed to the shower. As he closed the shower door and let the hot water hit his body he let out a sigh.

The sixth hokage... Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he was once the most hated person in the village because of the kyuubi. Now he is the most beloved person. He is the person his father and mother wanted him to be. The whole village is riding on his shoulders so he won't mess up. His thought was soon interrupted when he felt another chakra signature in the room so he stuck his head out the shower to see Yugito in front of him.

"Aren't you coming to bed baby."

"Not yet."

'I'll join you then." She said as started getting undress. Naruto eyes trailed her body as she took off the last article of clothing. Once she got in she instantly pushed Naruto against the wall and pressed her chest against his and kissed him while his hands ghost over her body. After a ten minute or so she let go to see him with a look on his face.

"What's wrong." She said as she kissed his chest.

"Can we go lay down." She gave him a weird look before she cut off the shower and they went to the bedroom still nude and wet. They dried their self-off and dressed in silence. Once they laid down she rose her head to see Naruto with that same look on his face.

"I never thought..." She tilted her head to the side as he talked to her while looking out the window.

"I would be hokage... or be this powerful, when I look back on my life ya know. When I was young when I use to live in an orphanage life was bad then I got kick out." Yugito gave him a shocked look and said,

"Why tell me."

"People didn't exactly like Kurama... or that he was inside of me so for about a year I wandered the streets homeless. drunken people would try to kill me. I would sleep outside in the rain, I was forced to eat out of trash cans until one day Yugao saved." He said with a smile and turned to Yugito.

"Then from their that's when my road to becoming a ninja started. Man I remember when I failed my exam to become a Genin and that was the day I learned the kage bushin no jutsu."

"Tell me more." She said kissing him then laying her head on his chest. To her this was way better than sex just listening to him talk and them bonding made her very happy. He proceeded to tell about The Chunin exams and how Rock Lee shocked everyone when he lost she couldn't help but feel a little sad but she was glad he recovered and beat Darui. Then he told her about his training with Jaraiya and from there was he blasted off. He even told her about the sexy jutsu that looked just like Naruko which he still doesn't get to this day. But he is glad that Naruko is his sister. Somewhere in the frost village Naruko woke a sneezed.

"Achoo!" she shrugs then goes back to sleep.

"Wow your life was just filed with so much I'm so glad I was a part of it." She said climbing on top of him. She pulled the cover over her head and started kissing him all over.

**(Hey I know this is a bad time but your village is about to be attack I know that two tailed beast senses it too.) **Naruto closed his eyes and went into Sage mode.

"Yes baby I love those eyes come on." He Flashed out of the bed then did a hand sign.

"Henge!" He was instantly dressed.

"What's wrong."

"We are..."

"AAAAAH!" Yugito got up but Naruto came behind her hit two of her pressure points and she fell asleep and he put her in the bed. He Grabbed his long tri pronged kunai that he used for combat from his dresser and he flashed away. He was transported on top of the hokage mansion where he waited for an Anbu to come.

"Hokage-sama it's the seven tails Jinchurikki and some guy by the looked of it she is being controlled and going on a rampage." He looked in the distance to see just that.

"Help drive Chomei away from the village but try not to hurt her too much and then subdue her ok!" The Anbu disappeared. Naruto shut his eyes and soon found the man was on his way to the leaf village forest. _(You won't get away that easy)_ He said as he ran to catch him. Back in the heart of the village The ninja fought to subdue the tail beast. It had cause quite a bit of damage.

"Hold on until the Uchiha's arrive!" Asuma said as he took a deep breathe.

He had been on a date with Kurenai when a Bijuu dama was hurled in the sky and it seems it was charging up for another so he quickly sprang into action.

"Katon Burning Ash!" As the ash came out of his mouth he quickly rubbed his Chakra blades together and they exploded. It didn't do anything but it was worth a try. Once they saw it was being fired they braced their self for impact. Chomei let out a roar as the Bijuu dama was let go.

"Mokuton! Wood dragon jutsu!" Then from the sky a giant wooden dragon flew from the sky with grace and wrapped around the beast constricting its movement. Then a wall of snow and lightning stopped the blast and absorbed it. Sasuki hopped down breathing hard as she sent the snow away.

"It's Madara-sama and Sasuki-sama!"

"Sasuke and Ryan are on their way! It won't hold for long!" Madara yelled. As they continued to subdue the beast Naruto had finally found the man. He was surprised to see that it was a Teen about 17 years old.

"So fast just like your dad."

(Damn the village... I have to trust that Madara and the others can do this right now I have to finish this guy off.) He got his serious face and charged at him. The boy did five hand sign but before he could compete the last one Naruto flash towards him and attempted to kick him in the face but the boy grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground to find out it was a shadow clone.

The real Naruto came from out of a tree with his hand claps together.

"Fuuton Reppusho!" He thrust his hand forward and a blast of wind shoot out towards his adversary but his opponent was quick enough to dodge it and was able to do a jutsu of his own.

"Don't fuck with me right now!" Naruto flashed in front of him going for a punch but the teen moved out the way and he did a tiger hand seal and then he spewed out a snake made out of fire. Without thinking The hokage dashed towards the beast doing several hand signs before his body was completely surrounded by water and said,

"Suiton Mizu jet no jutsu!" As the fiery serpent opened its mouth and attempted to burn the entire forest Naruto entered its mouth and The water surrounded him turned into Ice and froze the beast. Naruto did several hand sign and yelled

"Hiraishin Bushin no jutsu!" Then About 11 Tri pronged kunai circled the boy.

"Let's finish this Namikaze Senkodan!" Then Naruto started flashing all around the boy striking him with various punches and kicks (Similar to the tail beast flash bullet) before uppercutting him in the air.

"I'm not done yet!" He turned him till he was face to face with him and his hands started glow with lightning. He gave him about thirty punches to the face before slamming him to the ground He got up and Naruto ran toward him and began a Taijutsu battle that would make might guy proud.

Naruto came in with a fly Tornado kick but it was countered and he was thrown to the ground. He pushed up with his hands kicked him and then came with a superman punch that left a big crater he jumped towards his opponent going for a snap kick but he put his arm up blocking it and punching Naruto in the face. Staggered for a second before shaking it off and going at him with everything he had. The two began to get frustrated and slammed their fist into each others face at the same time making them fly back.

_(This boy will be the Bane of my existence.) _Naruto kneeled down and stuck his kunai in the ground as he was getting pissed. He looked at his opponent who was moving around a little. He had to end this quick but how. Next thing he knows he grabbed the kunai out the ground and starts running toward the teen.

He throws his kunai over his shoulder as he runs towards him. As the kunai is going over his shoulder he makes a Rasengan out of pure wind energy and into sage mode all at the same time. Once The teen reaches him he tries to stab him but Naruto flashed above him holding the Kunai. By the time the teen knew what was going on Naruto slammed the Rasengan in his back leaving a crater in the ground.

"Sage art: Fuuton Flyin rajin lv 2.1" (How was that tou-san.) He said as he jumped from the crater. The teen slowly got up clearly in pain.

"Your good... It seems this clones has reached its limit."

"Who are you and why are you attacking the leaf!"

"In due time sixth hokage!" Then with a cloud of mist the clone vanished. He had to admit it was pretty bad ass being called sixth Hokage but this was no time to bask in glory his village was in danger.

**The hidden leaf **

"This thing won't hold for long"

_(If only I could just kill it things would be better) _Madara said as he sensed the final blow coming.

"It's the sixth hokage!" A ninja said looking in the sky. The blonde Hokage swooped downing doing several hand seals and golden chains surrounded the beast as he landed on its head. Everyone was amazed because this was an ability they have never seen before.

"Those are Kushina's and Karin chain's!" Sakura yelled. He soon crossed his legs on its head facing everyone and did a hand sign. His Chakra started to pour into the beast. Tsunade looked in awe as Naruto had completely controlled the tail beast. As his Chakra enter the bijuu's mind he appear in a white void to find Fu sleep. He did a one handed seal and woke her up. She blinked her eyes for a moment before looking up. she instantly blushed as the Blonde stared at her.

"Are you ok? Let's go kai!" Then they were in Konoha.

"What happened to me it was like I was being controlled..." She looked around to see the destroyed building.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked him as he helped her up to her feet.

"No you're not Fu-chan." She smiled and blushed at the suffix added to her name.

"His powers never cease to amaze, I can tell he learned that from his mother." Tsunade said to Madara who shrugged at her. This made her a little mad and she hit him playfully in the chest.

"Let's go to my office so you can tell me what happened." He grabbed her hand and they flashed away. Once they got into his office he flipped a switch and the lights came on. She sat on top of his desk and at the picture of him and viper. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and he was in sage mode making a funny face at the camera and so was Viper. He sat at his desk and she turned around and sat with her legs crossed as he begun to talk.

"So what happened?"

"I was on my way here because shibuki wants to see team seven again and I had to fight that guy but that didn't last long. I passed out and then you was holding me in your arms." She said with a smile as she remembered the feeling of him holding her tightly. The truth is she did find Naruto attractive and she regret the day at the water fall that she didn't make him hers forever.

_Flashback_

_They stood there hand in hand smiling hard at each other as they walked on the water towards the waterfall. It had been a full 2 months since he got there. Him and Fu have been very chummy and friendly. Last night him and Fu stayed up half the night talking about past experiences. _

_He even ended hugging her for a very long time and staring at her before going home. _

_"The time that we spent together has been good. I'm really gonna miss you when you leave, But before you go I have something to tell you..." Fu said making him face her. She ran her fingers through his hair and swallowed a lump in her throat _

_"Naruto.. I L-" ..._

All she said was he was like brother and hug him. She could tell that was not what he wanted to her but he accepted it. She frowned and Naruto noticed.

"Hey do you remember that day on the waterfall..."

"Why."

"Wouldn't had been crazy if I said I had said I wanted you." Naruto laughed and then said,

"Yeah sis it would be."

"Oh." She said looking a little sad.

"What's wrong?" She smiled then said,

"Oh its nothing."

**Oh there it is the sixth Hokage's power is unbelievable the sage art fuuton Flyin Rajin lv 2.1. It gets better next chapter Fu gets a bijuu mode similar to Naruto's... ok enough spoilers bye for now**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fu's Promise

"Bye Hokage-sama!"

A little girl said as He waved off his village. He was accompanied by Temari, Ryan, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Naruko, and Fu.

With a stomp to the ground and jabbing a finger and pointing it away from the village he yelled,

"Yosh! Iku ze!"

Naruko jumped on her brothers back placing her hands around his neck and he grabbed her legs and gave her a piggyback ride as they walked in the forest.

"You know we could just flash there."

"Tomorrow we will ok."

She smiled as she hugged his back then let herself off. After 5 hours off dashing through the leaf and finally leaving it they started to make camp for the night. As they sat around a fire getting ready to eat Ryan to tell them a couple of stories about what happened on the four year journey. He told about the time him and Mabui was talking and TenTen came in yelling for no reason.

"So what was you and Mabui's relationship?" Sakura asked Ryan who replied by saying,

"We dated but we never done anything beside that one time I was in the hot spring and I felt something under the water and yeah..."

He said looking at Temari who rolled her eyes and hit him on the head.

"So Cyclops who are you and Rin- kaa Chan doing."

"Wait Kakashi is dating kaa Chan!?"

Sasuke said sitting up looking at him. He always suspect things where fishy between them like when they were having son and mother time and she saw Kakashi and she started blushing.

"Kids shouldn't stick their noses in grown up things." He said smiling at her.

"Hey the beef stew is done no need to thank me." Naruto said as he passed around bowls.

As they all ate their fill of beef stew rolls and some kind of cake Ryan told about the time he save an entire platoon with nunchaku. Kakashi quickly compared his Taijutsu skills to Guy sensei's but Ryan said he would never be as great as might guy.

They asked him why and he simply replied by saying,

"I don't have the eyebrows or the bowl-cut."

"Oh Kami not you too!" Temari yelled at him.

"I was kidding I would look good though."

He got a laugh out of everyone before he decided to be quiet.

As things died down Fu took the time to take a walk with Naruto and he would flash them back. For the first five minutes it was a walk of silence just listening to the wilderness speak, look at the animals of the night. They finally found a hill with a single tree and they leaned against it staring at the stars and the moons.

It was good to step out of the office when he wanted. Making Tsunade vice hokage was a good call and he keep a seal filled with his shadow clones that they could use at any time. But these clones where special, unlike other clones that could only use a portion of your power they could use all of his power and wouldn't go away after one bad hit. This was something his father wanted to learned but he didn't have the time or energy to work on it so he left it up to his soon. To explain what happened in the fight against the mysterious man when the clone got slammed Naruto made it go away to finish him off.

Thinking back on that fight Naruto could only think of when his father fought the masked man but the only difference between them is even though Naruto hit him with the sage art flying rajin it didn't do any damage. He doesn't know why he hasn't use storm release or weather release. But he guess he will use it next time.

Maybe he will even make a hurricane. He soon turned to Fu and smiled at her. She smiled back and said,

"Why are you staring at me."

"Your beautiful I'm sorry I've never told you that."

**(Don't tell me) **

_(Yes Kurama I am) _Kurama rolled his eyes as he closed them.

"Thank you brother." She said as she hugged him and laid her head on his chest.

"Hey about what I said earlier... do you think we could have."

"Yes we could have... we still can... but let's wait till we get to the waterfall village ok."

"Are you at least gonna kiss me good night word around town is you're a decent kisser."

"Decent... I'm better than decent."

"How should I know."

Then he brought his head down as she tilted her head to catch his lips. She closed her eyes and almost fainted as their lips collided. She soon made her whole body turn around to face him as he leaned back on the tree and placed his hands on her small waist as they continued to kiss. She opened her mouth to let out a moan and he seized the moment to insert his tongue into her mouth making her closer eyes tighter. She never has felt this sensation in her life. She rubbed her thighs together and started breathing hard once her let got his but her hand around his neck and kept kissing him. She soon let go and said,

"Whoa what was that oh my Kami." She placed her hand on her chest to catch her breath.

"You way better than decent..." He pulled out his tri pronged kunai and she looked at it before grabbing on to him and flashing back to camp. They was soon greeted by wide awoke faces. Naruto looked around to try and pick up the vibe of everyone and he knew what was about to come when Temari stared at him.

"Y'all have been gone quite a while."

"Yeah sorry about that." He said as they both sat down close by each other let one another invade there personal space.

"Hey Sasuke remember the forest of death."

"Yeah... All too well that's when things went bad." Naruto had thought of the time they had first fought Orochimaru.

"So how was it training with Orochimaru?" Sakura said looking up at him.

"It was difficult but he does know a lot of jutsu. I was surprised when he did all five elements." He remembered see him sparring one day and he used all of them and almost killed him.

"That's how I was able to turn the Chidori into everything I know now. He was a genius when it came to battle to bad we had to put him in jail at the end of the war for trying to kill me."

"Hey where was you at in the war Ryan you should have been helping."

"Mizukage-sama sent me away when it was about to happened. I wanted to fight but she said I wasn't ready The whole time I was learning how to use wood style and my Sharingan to its full extent, and a couple of other things with Emma-sama and Anna-sama but I did kill 100 Zetsu."

"We should get some sleep now we have a long day ahead of us." Naruto said with a yawn. Naruko went towards Naruto.

"Can I sleep with you brother?"

He put his arms out and she flew into them and closed her eyes.

"Good night sister."

He said kissing her on the cheek before falling to sleep with her.

**The next morning**

"Ok is everyone ready... make sure you keep you mind blank when I do this."

Naruto said as they circled around the tri pronged kunai and linked arms. Naruto closed his eyes and focused everyone's chakra into the Kunai and mere milliseconds later they flashed away. Once they opened there eyes they was at the entrance of the waterfall village.

Sakura couldn't believe what just happened not even a second after she closed her eyes she was at the entrance of the waterfall village. It had been years since they stepped in the village they wondered how he was doing anyway. Naruto looked over to Fu who had kind of and upset look on her face. He guessing she was getting "Special treatment".

He would have to check into that later. Life couldn't be that had but he had to think she was a Jinchurikki and they let her die and be took away. Thinking about what she told him the day she was kidnapped made his blood boil.

"Halt! who goes there!" Fu showed her face at the two guards and said,

"I'm here with the Konoha shinobi."

"Watch your tongue I will be happy to cut it out I asked them." Fu was about to jump at him but Naruto grabbed her and gave Sasuke a nodded. with a burst of speed he chopped one in the neck and punch the other in the stomach.

"The welcome committee sucks." Sasuke said as he opened the gates. Naruto looked at the tensed Fu and then he placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up. He closed his eyes smiled and said,

"Everything will be alright."

_(I wish I could believe that... I'm not the hero of a village like you or a kage... I'm not even a Chunin and I'm 18.)_

They walked through the village and they was giving looks of admiration. They knew that they was the legendary team seven. Naruto could tell that Ryan was in famous here basic someone called him the hero of the waterfall he would have to ask him about that later. Finally they came to a huge building on the middle of a body of water and they entered it.

"I'm going to go home now." Naruto grabbed her hand while looking in her eyes and smiled.

"Stay it will be ok." She smiled at him, nodded her head, grabbed his hand and walked in with him. Once they went up a flight of stairs and they saw and opened door and They entered it. They instantly saw a man with a pile of paperwork and he looked around to see a dozen paper cups indicating he has been up for a long time. He looked in a corner to see a discarded blanket to and corrected himself knowing now he has spent nights here. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Still haven't found out the trick to all that paper work."

"Naruto!" then there was a poof and the person that was sitting in the seat disappeared.

"I've found it out years ago Naruto-kun!" Naruto looked to his right to see a tall muscular guy standing as tall as him. He had brownish hair that was slicked backed in a ponytail. He word standard waterfall uniform but had several shiny badges on it indicating he was well decorate in the field of battle.

"Sakura you've grown into a beautiful young woman and Sasuke... Just as tough as ever. I've taken the liberty of getting your rooms ready for the week. Fu..."

He gave her an evil looked that made her jump.

"I heard what happened in the life you let that thing lose control and go wild. I thought you had that beast under control."

"Her name is Chomei!" Fu yelled but she quickly was brought down back to size.

"Baka! I don't care what its name is That is the last time I let you do something Important you beast! Get out of my site!"

"But master I Was!" He slammed his foot down. Fu started to cry and was about to run out until Naruto stopped her. He held her closely while her stroke her hair. He soon let her go and with a burst of speed he tackled the waterfall leader and had a Rasengan at his chest with his other hand clenching his shirt. Soon Seven guards came out and Ryan clapped his hands together and yelled,

"Mokuton!"

He stopped every one of them in there tracks with his wood style as he let out a long sigh.

"Naruto-Kun!" Sakura said to him as she could clearly tell he was angry.

"That thing you was talking about! Its name is Chomei The seventh tailed beast that could end your life in seconds! Watch your tone around me and Kurama the nine tails or we will go on a rampage! I know we are guest but me and you need a talk before I ask you to join the leaf!"

He got him up and slammed him into a wall.

"My apologizes sixth Hokage I had forgotten you was one yourself... When I was young Chomei took my parents life... But that doesn't change how I feel about Fu or that beast."

"Just watch it around me or I will kill you if you forgotten I am a Namikaze now." He showed him a Tri pronged Kunai and smiled. Ryan let go off the hold he had on the guards and said,

"Sorry about that."

_(I wonder how TenTen is doing.) _Ryan said as he closed his eyes and did a hand seal to check. He opened his eyes and smiled. She was currently doing some harsh training with Guy, Lee, and Madara-sama.

Her, Lee, and Guy was training to attack Madara with only Taijutsu but it was hard. Ryan knows how overwhelming his power is by sparring with him without using the Byakugan that he cannot use to its full potential. But he at least knows the basics of Jyuuken.

After twenty minutes of talking they all went their separate why to see what kind of things they could get into. Temari and Ryan Decided to visit a Shinobi schools and got visiting passes and walked around. Their training was a bit different from their own village's military program but they all had potential to be great. But Ryan knows a shinobi's true power is born in the heat of a life or death battle.

Kakashi had sat down and began writing his book that was like a squeal to the Icha Icha paradise series.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to stay at the hotel to get some much needed cuddle time before Karin shows up. She hated the CRA so much but she hated Karin more. But she knew she would have to get past it and get along with her.

The sixth Hokage decide to enter a place only Tail beast and Jinchurikki can enter and talk to chomei directly. Once he got there it was a kind of silence once they got there until the fox broke the silence.

"First you mate with the cat now the bug oh how the mighty has fallen."

Naruto slapped the top of his head and jumped down.

"Fu-chan you are about to become one of my beloved people."

"I know but, that doesn't change the fact of how they feel about me... or Chomei, When I went missing they didn't even come looking for me, when I came back after two year they almost banished me."

Naruto held her close to him. He felt very sad about what Fu just told him. She was so cheerful and full of life still very much in the springtime of her youth but Naruto could have his beloved people suffering.

"Fu-chan."

"Yes Naruto-kun." "Come to the leaf with me and live with me." Her eyes almost jumped out of her head. Someone actually cares about her and wants her to be safe. She has always felt like she has been against the world, but she now knows she is not alone anymore. She didn't have to hide her feeling she could let them all out and someone would accept them.

"Naruto..."

He looked into her lust filled eyes as they exited and reenter to her place. She rubbed the middle of his pants and bit her bottom lip.

"It wants you." She whispered in his ear as she brought her mouth over his. Naruto's eyes widened at this and he tried moving out from under the girl's weight. He struggled for a moment and finally let her lips take over his own. "What do you mean?"

He asked as soon as she pulled away breathless. Fu didn't seem to hear him as she began licking his neck, trailing small kisses around his neck.

"F-Fu-chan, wha-t are you..."

Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, as he felt his pants being pulled down.

"Chomei..."

She called lust evident in her beautiful eyes, pulling his pants towards his ankles and looking up at him,

"It demands that I mate with you, so we can become one!" Naruto gasped as Fu began rubbing her silky body against his own.

"I can't explain it." Fu moaned as she started to grind her body on his crotch area and using her hands on his chest to support her.

"Fu-chan..."

"Yes baby say my name."

She said as she put her finger in his mouth and he sucked on it before she pulled it out. He placed his hands on her waist and started to pulled her shirt up and she blushed.

"I know this isn't what your used to." She knows that all of his women have a beautiful set of breast and have a decent backside she didn't really have either.

"It's ok I will still love and cherish your mind heart, soul, and body. Your body is like an unknown island and I am its explorer. Now let my hand and mouth discover thing that you never thought was possible."

"Yes!"

She yelled as he started to kissing her stomach and nibbling on it. He put her on her back and started kissing all over her body. She closed her eyes and let him take full control of the situation at hand.

"Your beauty overwhelms me. As I wrap my arms around you."

Her eyes opened as he took off her skirt and she stared into his eyes.

"I press your softness tight great passion and it fills my inner being. I'm captured in your embrace. Your eyes capture my very soul."

He spread he legs slowly while still staring at her.

"The touch of your lips, heaven. Forever frozen in time." He slowly starts to go inside her making her grab on to him.

"All else fades into nothings. All that matters is this moment we share right now. I shall never forget this Fu-chan."

Tears ran down her face as she said,

"I love you I don't ever want you to leave me."

"I love you too."

**(Great now a bug.)** Kurama said before going back to sleep. After five hours of passionate love making they both laid side by side looking into each others eyes.

"Where did you learn that poem?"

"It just came to me." She kissed him before sitting up.

"I never knew I could scream like that." Naruto smiled he had known he had done his job well.

"I wonder how everyone is gonna think of me in your village."

"You won't be treated badly I promise."

"How are the other girl I only met them that morning."

"They are good most of the time. They might argue here or there but they are good friends to each other. Like Mei and Yugito I took them on a date together big mistake I come out of and they are fighting."

"No way! actually fighting they seem such good friends."

"Yes fighting but of course I felt bad, but that's what happens when you have multiple wives. The only one that doesn't fight is Ryuuzetsu-chan."

"How is she?"

"She has a similar personality to you she is very sweet, she always welcomes me home. I wonder if she is gonna bake those cookies again man those are awesome she usually has when I've been away for a long time. "

For the next couple of hours everything was calm. Outside the village two people appeared a man and woman each wearing black and gold jackets with hoods. The had weird symbols on them and they both wore black and gold mask. The guards jumped down to them making them come at a complete stop.

"State your name and..."

All The woman did was raise a finger and the man turned into ashes. The other guards tried to signal the alarm but before he could take a step the man appeared in front of him and put a hand to his chest and he just dropped to the ground.

"Now to go kill the seven tails."

"Wow that was good!" Fu said patting her stomach.

"You're an amazing cook Gaki." Temari said wiping her mouth.

"Why don't you ever cook for me Ryan?"

"Yeah Sasuke!"

"Wait how did this turn about me!?" they both said in unison.

"I'm just messing with you."

Ryan tapped Temari and Sasuke and told them to look at Fu and Naruto. They all leaned closed in including Kakashi.

"What happened."

"What do you mean I've seen that glow for four year they had sex!"

They all gave Fu a weird look as Naruto went away, she started to feel uncomfortable then she asked,

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Not you just your glow." She smiled confused and then said,

"What glow?" she said looking at her arms not seeing nothing. They all laughed as they knew what they was talking about.

"Never mind."

"No tell me..."

"Cyclops sensei?" Kakashi looked from up under his book and waved a hand in the air making Naruko smile.

"So how the sex?"

She said with no intentions of covering it up. Everyone leaned in and started at the now blushing red Fu. She did not expect for them to know so fast. How was that even possible they both took a shower and what did they mean by a glow? It was all confusing to her...

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Then the cloaked woman slammed her hand in the air and a strange Tiger with wings came out of the sky and started destroying everything in its path. The people screamed and shout as they tried to evacuate to the safe spots. The ninja of the village came without a moment's notice.

Spraying walls of water, dragons and even sharks at the beast. All of it was futile as the beast shook it all off and came on to the ground shaking the whole place. Soon our fellow leaf shinobi heard this and decided to step outside. Ryan used his Byakugan to see what was going on. He quickly turned it off at the site.

"There are two people in cloaks from what I seen their Chakra levels are as high as Madara-sama's."

"Ok I wanted to wait till I got to the village for this but I have a new battle formation for four man squad listen up I'm only saying this once." Naruto said getting their attention.

"Fu and Naruko will be our leaders. On Fu's team Sasuke you will be the balance your job is to draw cover and distract as much as possible. Ryan you defend, Nothing big gets past you and I will attack with Fu but she will be doing most of the fight. We all can do coordinated attack and supporting attacks to give her the edge, and at the end to finish it a devastating combo where we give it all we got and Fu and Chomei give the final blow. Same goes for Naruko, Temari is the balance, Sakura guard, and Kakashi attack! Now go!"

With their squads picked they headed into battle. Naruko calmed her mind as She felt the enemies presences up in the sky.

"Temari-sama!"

She quickly pulled out her fan and waved it in the air making a powerful gust of wind in the form of a tornado hit the her adversary making him come down.

"Temari in front me, Cyclops to my left and Sakura to my right!"

They ran towards there masked opponent with the intent to kill.

_(I'll be able to have little fun with them before I kill them)_

"Fu stand down."

They looked in the sky to see shibuki come down and adapted a fighting stance.

"Go somewhere where its safe ill hand this." Then He dash towards the cloaked woman.

"Mokuton!"

A branch came by his legs making him fall.

"What was that for!? I am the leader and I will defend this village."

"Not today you won't Fu-chan ready to become the new hero of the waterfall."

She went into her stance and studied her enemy. Fu grew a pair of insect wings then she zigzag in the air and sent her foot crashing down towards then enemy but she jumped back doing several hand signs, Fu looked down towards Ryan's way who had his gentle fist stance.

He ran in front of Fu just as Six chakra arrows shot out.

"Hakke kuushou!" (8 tri grams air palm) He thrust his palm forward and a powerful blast of wind came out making the arrow disappeared.

Shortly after that her opponent switch her stance and dashed towards Fu but Sasuke stepped his the way giving Fu time to go underwater and come back up behind he and give her a drop kick to the back.

"Naruto!"

He threw two kunai to the water but before he could show his new move She jumped in the air doing seven hand signs. Then ten fireballs shout out towards Fu that she quickly dodged them but before she could counter She was knocked back and then she was kicked to the ground.

"Suiton!" Before Ryan could make it over there Fu was hit and knocked out cold. Naruto uppercutted the woman and then Step side kicked her and she scooted away.

"Ooh your good how about this."

"Katon Ryuuka no jutsu!" Ryan and Sasuke both did a twin dragon fire jutsu trying to burn there enemy but she evaded it.

(I've got to do this.)

Fu got up taking her headband off her arm and tying it around her forehead.

(I want to be strong like you Naruto so only way to do that is go big or go home.)

"HAAAA!" Everyone almost completely stopped in their tracks as they looked at Fu oh started pouring out Chakra.

"You will not harm any one else I wont Let you!"

Then she started to glow and as she did she started to change. Her hair grew longer and was down her back. She wore a White and Baby blue body Suit and had Some Chakra wings that looked like the ones she usually had. Naruto shook his head off all perverted thought as he looked at her body and he powered up to going into Chakra mode. Ryan went into his wood sage mode while Sasuke went into the Second stage of the curse mark.

"Sasuke now!" He flew right in front of the woman and channeled lightning chakra into his sword, flew towards and slashed her chest then stuck it in the water and kicked and sent her flying as Naruto came from behind him.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Then him and his clone ran in a figure 8. Once they met up then clone grabbed the back of Naruto's cloak and doing a drop kick and back flip behind him while Naruto delivered a Rasengan uppercut.

Then while in the air Ryan gave her two punches and then slammed his hand to her chest using his Jyuuken and sent her down to the ground.

With kami like speed Fu blitzed the woman holding out her hands.

(I will protect everyone)

"You're going out with a bang thats how Fu gets it done take this BIJUU DAMA!"

Then Chomei's chakra mixed with her and they made a tail beast bomb that made a big explosion. She smiled at Naruto as she transformed back to her old self. She was about to pass out but Naruto came and caught her.

"Hey where is the body! Ryan."

"She is still a live she used a substitution just before Fu blasted her to yami. But our hit did connect she is in great pain wherever she went."

Then they saw a giant explosion come from where Naruko's team was and they quickly went over there.

"Damn he won't give up!"

She threw a tri pronged kunai and flashed towards him trying to kick him but he caught he leg but she flashed away.

"Oh the flash you must be related to the Namikaze brat I think it is wise to retreat before."

Then from above him came Naruto sending his fist slamming into his back making him go to the ground. Kakashi sighed in relief as the battle was now over.

"Who are you and why the hell are you attack."

"Well if it isn't the chosen boy wonder... Rai sends his regards and say watch you women carefully."

Then with a cloud of smoke he disappeared.

Naruto was instantly worried about his beloved ones each and every one of them. Especially Mei with her being a leader an everything but he has faith in each and every one of them. They are his beloved people after all so he would worry too much and if they are in trouble they call him.

"Wow where did you get that power... you save me." Shibuki said looking at Fu.

He had never seen her take charge like that and the enemy was so powerful and she made it look like child's play.

"While y'all was looking down upon me I trained every day. When I was gone for to year I got killed by the Akatsuki but after the war I was brought back to life and was reunited with Chomei."

"What... When how a war!"

Naruto rolled his eyes but this village is always from the great nations but he wants to change that.

"It's over ok master I'm a big girl now." She said smiling at him giving her a thumbs up.

"You are a hero of this village now Fu," Then he bowed down to her making her looked confused.

"Please don't."

"I'm so sorry of how you was "treated." Naruto looked over to see Ryan had left.

"I forgive you master." She said hugging him.

"Hey Fu!"

She turned around to see all of the villagers screaming and cheering for her just the thought of if made her shed tears of joy as Naruto grabbed her hand smiling at her.

(Be thankful I talked to the bug while y'all had intercourse and gave her that Idea)

(What does the fox say.)

(Shut the hell up) Naruto laughed mental as he hoisted Fu on his shoulders.

**In a secret location**

_"Rai-sama we have failed." The man said holding the women. _

_"Takashi and Miko... you are my best fighter out of all ten of you. Why are you injured." _

_"Ryan Senju Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha is back also and Naruto Namikaze." _

_"I know Kairi fought him... His skills has dramatically improved." _

_He got out of his chair as other people came in the room. _

_"Yugito is skilled as well, the attack on the cloud didn't go as planned good thing I used a clone... but there was a person that got my fancy sorta of speak." _

_"Who is it this time Sango?" _

_"Rock Lee he was with the two tailed cat... his Taijutsu skills where amazing and he isn't too bad at ninjutsu either." She said licking her lips. _

_"I think I'll be doing some data gathering at the leaf with your permission."_

_ He shook his head at Sango. If anyone could get a job done it was her she would never fail. Of all he other members he trusted her the most, it mainly had to do with the fact that they had been engaged for about a year secretly._

_ "Ok go to the leaf immediately offer your services to them gain there trust." _

_She did a hand sign and vanished._

_ "What should the rest of us do?" _

_"Train They are good but we are better." _

_(I will be the one to end the Namikaze's life)_...

**At the water fall gate two days later..,**

The villagers all smiled and waved at the leaf ninja and their new hero as they was about to leave the village. Fu kept thinking back to the awesome power she had back when she was fighting two days ago.

"Hey Fu how does it feel to be loved by everyone now."

Sakura asked looking at her as she placed her bag on her back. She watched as she went over to Naruto, placed her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I already knew how it felt."

"Hoe... Kage." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who almost jumped at him but Fu stopped him.

"I promise Naruto... I will protect you with all I have. I am your light when its dark, I want you to be happy like you have made me. That moment we shared together and those words you said before then really touched me,"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but Sakura hit him in the back of the head making him fall forward he really hated her enhanced strength sometimes."

Naruto I love you and I will never do wrong by you. If I have to give my life up for you I will without a second thought. I want you to always be happy I never want to see you sad and I want to make sure that happens. Also I'm going to become stronger than you one day Naruto."

She said as he nodded not saying a word.

"That's my promise and I was wondering..."

She pulled out a small black box and got done on one knee shocking everyone.

"Will you marry me?"

**Whoa didn't see that coming. The whole Fu's Bijuu mode and why I made her that because she is my favorite Jinchurikki besides Naruto. I got the Idea to give her the power up from a friend that helped me out with it I'm going to try and draw it out. But chapter Rock Lee fights and you will be amazed Goodbye**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chojuro's feelings

"Mei come out already Damn it we want to see it!"

Anko yelled as slammed her hand on Kurenai's back.

"God damn it Anko! Why are you so happy always."

"Oh me it's nothing I just happened to be riding the Uchiha Senju Kur-ren-ai-chun."

"Don't forget Tsume, Temari, and TenTen, oh and Shizune." Tsunade said drinking sake.

Shizune couldn't help but blush that she was with him. He had brought he show much joy and always treated her right she could wait for their wedding day.

They all look to their left as Mei stepped out. It was similar to the dress that she wear but it was white and silver and she wore high heels and carried a bundle of flowers. She wore red lip stick and a touch of blush. She walked out slowly Ryuuzetsu played on a piano to everyone surprise and even sung here come the bride.

"Thanks for that Ryuuzetsu-chan."

"You're welcome."

"Where did you learn how to play like that."

"My sister taught me when I was young when she thought I wouldn't be a ninja."

It was almost time for Naruto's next wedding and Mei was next. She was so excited that she was about to be married. People outside the ninja worlds was coming to see it.

Even Koyoki would be attending this wedding. This had been her dream since she was little and it was about to happen finally. A tear ran down her face as she looked in the mirror.

"Aww don't cry yet."

"What yet don't cry at all, have some balls be a man."

"Shut up Anko!"

Kurenai said before laughing at her. Anko and Kurenai had become best friends 3 years ago when Anko tackled her for no reason saying she was bored. Kurenai's calm shy personality matches up with Anko's crazy manic personality. She is even best friends with guy she has a green snake skin jump suit to match his and everything.

"Mei Namikaze, I can't wait." Mei said smiling in the mirror.

_(5 days left)_...

As They finally reached the gate Fu was still exhausted from the trip so Naruto carried her on his back. To think that she asked him to marry her that is usually his job to do the asking but it was nice for a change. A little weird but he was ok with it. They soon went there separate ways. Temari had headed out to the sand villages hours ago.

Once Naruto made it home he was greeted by the smell of baking. He looked in the kitchen to see Ryuuzetsu who was currently humming to herself and taking out muffins from the oven. He laid Fu on the couch and sat down by her while Naruko walked into the kitchen yelling.

"Ryuuzetsu-Nee Chan!"

"Naruko hey hunny I've missed you its been way to quiet around her." She said hugging her.

"Go wash up then you can tell me all about the waterfall village ok."

"Ok!" She yelled as she flipped over the counter and jumped onto the top of the stairs.

"Since Naruko is here im guess my loving husband is also."

She said looking on the on the couch to see Naruto looking back smiling.

"Yes he is come here."

She took off her apron and started to walk over to Naruto smiling.

"So," She said sitting in his lap then kissing him.

"Wedding is in five days..."

"oh... Kami so what if I forgot it." Ryuuzetsu looked at him shocked.

Mr. I always remember everything Mr. punctual. Mei would explode if she knew he forgot but luckily she planned it out already.

"That's why I took the liberty of planning for you all I need to do is get the guys fitted so after you I made some muffin I saw in your book."

Naruto smiled and then went to the kitchen.

"Wait why did you bake so much who is coming over?"

"Sasuke-sama, Ryan, Madara, Chojuro, Kakashi, Rock lee, guy, and Genma. They should be on there way so go wash up you smell like a fox."

she said pushing him up stairs. He tried to resist but he surrendered and went to the bathroom for a quick wash up.

She looked at the living room to see Fu had raised her head and was rubbing her eyes and stretching. Ryuuzetsu had wondered why Naruto had came back so early and why did he bring back Fu. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of baked good and a tall glass of milk for her blue haired visitor. She sat by her and handed the plate and smiled.

"Thanks Mrs. Namikaze."

She smiled at the name Fu had called her then replied,

"Call me Ryuuzetsu."

"Ok Ryuuzetsu thanks I was thinking of getting something sweet."

"It's no trouble, but save room I made some Nachos they aren't as good as Naruto put I try to cook for him when he comes home from a long mission."

"Are you an active Ninja Ryuuzetsu."

"I'm bout to start working at Naruto's old school training the young I'm not as powerful as his other women but I can hold my own." Fu looked at the ground then kicked her feet before looking up blushing. Ryuuzetsu jumped in shocked, she didn't want to ask her directly but it was the only way she didn't want to make false statements.

"Wait are you one of his." She smiled then nodded her head.

"Oh my Kami congrats I'm so happy and so soon."

"But we have known each other for years." Ryuuzetsu but her hand over her mouth and smiled.

"Hmm... Someone's at the door." Then there was a knock on the door.

Ryuuzetsu pondered how she was able to sense that someone was at the door as she walked to answer it. Once she opened it Rock Lee and might Guy made there grand entrance. Rock Lee was wearing his regular outfit since he was with his sensei. The last time she saw him was when she was at the training grounds watching him spar with Madara but that didn't go well. But he hung in there for quite a while. she welcomed them to her home. Soon after that Genma followed song with, Ryan, Sasuke, Kakashi, and then finally Madara who looked like he didn't even want to be there.

"I'm glad you showed up Madara-sama."

"Hmm." He said with his eyes closed and arms folded.

"Yosh! Naruto!"

Might Guy yelled to the top of his lungs right by Genma who rolled his eyes.

Genma was always the quiet smart one. No one saw him fight much but he made it through the war so Naruto had the chance to spar him and he was impressed, so he made him his first personal guard and he trusted him with the flying thunder god. Where he can do it with himself and also three people. Genma had been close friends with Minato and had told Naruto a lot about him Minato. Even his dad had a fun side which Naruto found funny he always found his dad to be a little lame but it was ok.

"Geez this guy, lucky bastard."

"Hey my Male friends."

Naruto yelled as he came down stairs.

"I see you all meet my lovely wife."

"Hi Genma so how are you and Samui doing?"

"She can be a complete bitch when she wants to put we are doing ok in a sense."

Genma and Samui had been together since the end of the invasion. Ryuuzetsu had introduced them to each other after Neji's funeral at the Hyuuga estate. He had thanked her a couple of days later.

"Genma and Samui hmm that makes him and Naruto practically family."

Ryan said with a small chuckle but it quickly went away when Madara stared at him. "So why are we here exactly?" Rock Lee said wondering why Guy picked him up this morning.

"Naruto's wedding with the water goddess Mei Terumi." Fu said with a mouth full of Muffin.

"What is the Seven tailed insect doing her."

"I live here with Naruto-kun."

She said giving him a seductive look. Madara rolled his eyes at them.

"Hey aren't you that guy that put Chomei on a leash!" Fu said looking at him and getting up.

"You had me killed!"

"Oh... you seem mad care to dance."

"Fu-chan enough... and Madara don't make me call Baa-Chan."

Genma took his toothpick out of his mouth then whispered granny slammer to Might Guy making him burst into laughter. "You say anything to her and I'll shove a susanoo blade deep in your rectum."

"Ok settle down kids and have a cookie."

Ryuuzetsu said throwing a cookie into Madara's mouth when he was about to talk. He sat down and didn't say a word. "I take it he enjoyed that, having things thrown in his mouth."

Naruto said making everyone laugh even Madara chuckled.

"Ok after lunch you Bad boy go Change into y'all tuxedo's I had made then y'all can play."

"Yes mam." They all said before picking up the bowl she handed to them.

"Naruto..." Madara said looking at him.

"Yeah..."

"She acts like she is our mother... does she know who I am."

"I'd keep quiet if I where you!"

"Hai, Hai."

After ten minutes after they finished eating they all went to the changing room. Sasuke sport a navy blue tux with the Uchiha crest on the back. While Madara wore a red and black one with the same crest. Rock Lee and Guy wore Green white and black vest and button up combo suit with matching fedora. Kakashi had a blue and white sweater and button down with a tie, and Genma wore a black tuxedo just a plan black tux. Finally Naruto sported silver and white tux with matching shoes and a hat to go with it. They all came down stairs cheering each other as they walked down like they were professional models.

"Aww you look so cute!" Naruko said looking at all of them. Then a swirl of leave came and a certain purple haired Anbu come out of nowhere.

"Hokage-sama you need to come to the office their is a new ninja."

"So everyone to the roof top of the hokage mansion!"

Naruto said as he did several hand signs then clapped his hands together and vanished while everyone else used the door.

**Hokage mansion**

Back at the roof top Tsunade looked at the Kunoichi and nodded. She was very beautiful She wore a pink and black Anbu type outfit. She had brown hair that was tied up. She had a black glasses on with big frames and on her back was a sword. In her lap was a three tailed Kitten and then its paws was on fire. She looked at her bust and it almost Rivaled hers but not close enough.

"Who is the hot chick and why was I called out of my training?"

Kiba said as came up the stairs with his mother and sister. It is true he has been doing a lot of training to try and keep up with everyone he even recently discovered his Chakra Nature.

Tsume looked all around but she didn't see her little Uchiha. Out of all the girls she didn't spend much time with him. She was somewhat nervous about being with him. She wasn't girlfriend material and she knew that because her husband ran away because she was to scary. She hasn't even told her kids yet about him.

One time Ryan had came over and she was having breakfast with him. Kiba tried to ask why he there and he was yelled at by his mom then she told him he was discussing a mission. She had asked him what did he think about having kids so early he replied by kissing her on the forehead then disappearing.

She wanted to talk to him so bad after that but he has been on missions a lot or training with Madara-sama, or with his other women she felt a little sad. It all went away when she saw him come up the stairs where what she called a sexy outfit, she quickly sprung towards.

"Hey Ryan..."

"Tsume-chan hey sorry I haven..."

"It's ok pup."

"No it isn't." He said put his hands around her waist. She placed her hands around his neck and looked at the ground so she won't see him blushing.

"If there was such things as heaven on earth I know it have to do with being with you."

"Maybe later I could come cook for you then we could I don't know watch movies or something."

"T-that would be real nice."

_(This guy just know what to say these Uchiha's are real lady charmers.)_

"but to answer that question I wouldn't mind but Kiba would be more like a brother we will figure it out. That's them over there."

"Yeah it is."

He grabbed her hand and they walked towards them.

"Kaa-san can me and Kiba go with Hinata tonight."

"Of your grown kids you don't need my fucking permission anymore!"

"Tsume-chan ease up on them that show they respect you."

She blushed before nodding.

Kiba gave him a weird looking.

"Well Let me go up there before Tsunade gets mad."

"Bye Ryan."

He grabbed her by the waist and smashed his lips into her for about ten seconds before he let go.

"KAA-SAN!" Kiba said as he had finally figured it out.

"Kiba shh." His sister said to him. She had finally found someone and it was an Uchiha so that could work good in the future if Kiba would keep his mouth shut. As the man of the hour finally showed up.

"Ok so who do we have here." He said looking at the girl as she stood up.

"I'm Sango Kaishek."

"Kaishek..." Madara muttered to himself.

"Whats a Kaishek."

"More powerful than an Uchiha and Senju combine this could be interesting."

"What made you come to this village?"

"Well I came from the hidden sun village... and I'm like on of like ten ninja, and I left on a journey to find a village where there is a lot of ninja. I've heard so much about the Leaf village so me and Ember made our way here."

"So ka... hmm I would like to test you out before I make the final decision so pick your opponent out of these ninjas."

"The kid with the eye brows from looking at him and his body from I'm going to take a guess and say he is a Taijutsu genius."

"Wow your correct so tomorrow we will..."

"How about now me and Ember are itching for a battle."

"Good I like you already Everyone to the training field!"

Once he said that everyone jumped in the air and scattered. She did also.

"Lee!" Rock Lee looked back to see Sasuki beside Madara.

"Go easy on her and don't go gates unless you have to please."

He gave her a thumbs up before speeding up. Once everyone got to the training field they waited they all took seats to watch the match. Madara was still uneasy about the whole situation.

"What's wrong with you." Tsunade said putting her head on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes before moving her off his shoulder.

"Why do you always do that."

He closed his eyes and pretended not to hear him. It was true in public he wasn't the type to show his feeling. He still blamed her for the being beheaded thing.

"I said I was sorry." Then she turned her attention to the match as they both meet up in the middle.

But before they started Chun Li hopped down and sat by Ryuuzetsu.

"So your rock Lee... The dragon of the leaf I'm honored to fight you around my village they talk about your legendary Taijutsu skills you even made it in the bingo book."

"Ooh yeah I forgot to tell him that he is an S rank Taijutsu specialist."

"Wow Our Lee is that cool."

Ino said looking at Lee with her head to the side. Genma looked at both of them before giving them the rules,

"I will stop it when I feel it is getting to troublesome.. Hajime!"

He jumped out the way and watched as they both studied each other. Then Rock Lee made then first move by taking one step then he was in front of her about to do a snap kick but he slid under him and did too back flip before throwing two kunai at him while he was still in the air. They both grazed him making him go to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said before realizing he used a substitution jutsu.

"Here Go!"

Then he kick her high in the air then they started lethal combat while still in the air. Throwing punches and kicked at each other. Everyone was amazed at them woman's skills. once they hopped down they dashed towards each other and she pushed one hand forward and he went flying back. He quickly got up and smiled. She looked behind her and quickly ducked and was hit by another kage bushin.

"Ok two can play that game Kage bushin no jutsu!"

"GO LEE!"

He quickly did a back flip to get some distance then he did a snap kick then another one came around him and he back handed it then elbowed another, and said,

"I'm feeling the spring time of my youth!"

she smiled at him and then yelled while Charging at him

"Good how about this!"

Then she came at him with a sword he quickly pulled out his nunchaku and clashed with her. Her sword skills rivaled those of the mist village Naruto thought to himself.

Then rock Lee kicked he back then did a spinning back flipping yelling

"Konoha dai senppu! I'm not done yet Konoha senppu!"

Then he kick her in the jaw and she hopped back up wiping the blood of her mouth and smiled. Doing several hand signs she Made shuriken flew at Lee and he dodge them gracefully. Then he did a cartwheel then flipped in the air and slammed his foot to the back of her head thinking that he won.

It was another Kage bushin, The other one came out of a tree and a ray of Chakra shoot at him.

"Howl youth! Hirudora!"

"He can do Hirudora without opening the seventh gate!" Guy yelled then he looked at Sasuki who was smiling at he bobbed haired boyfriend. The blast was so powerful everyone went quickly to cover to not get caught in their fight.

"Gate of shock o- Nani!" Then she took the moment to hopped on top of him with a knife at his throat.

"Your good." He said smiling at her. Everyone started to talk at awe. The new girl beat Rock Lee some even laughed. He was about to get up but she pinned him back down.

"Why did you hold back."

"I didn't think you was that strong... I'm guessing you held back as well why."

"Your just so cute I had to."

She said smiling Then getting off of him then they bowed to each other and she said,

"Don't hold back."

"Hachimon tonkou! KAI!"

"That's what I'm talking about."

She clapped her hands together and her hair turned red as a surge of Chakra began emitting form her.

"This the legendary Kaishek mode..."

Madara stood up before doing several hand signs.

"Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!"

Then he unleashed a fire ball at the girl. She slammed her hand on the ground and a wall of rock blocked it.

With kami like speed rock lee slammed his hand to the ground thinking that he had hit the girl put she saw to quick but he saw her in the air and this was the perfect time to end it. His feet was on fire and once she came down he instantly kicked her.

"Whoa bushy brow how did he get so strong!"

"HAAAA!"

"hmm... You might want to watch this Guy-San." Madara said looking at Lee.

Then he started spinning around kicked her with everything he had and before the final kick her yelled

"Leaf hot wind!"

Once it connected it was like an explosion making her slam into the ground. But she soon got back up and yelled,

"Everyone stand back!"

Then she started to concentrated Chakra into her hand. Rock Lee opened the gate of shock and got ready for another Hirudora but Naruto stopped them.

"Ok... Ok... That's enough... Jeez Genma you was suppose to stop the match."

He watched as Lee floated down to the ground powering down.

"Wow you fight as good as you look."

She said giving Lee a friendly smiled which made him rub the back of his head and smile.

"So how did I do."

"You did... well... You surpassed all of my expectations, a Kaishek I'll have to look your clan up are you the only one."

"Yes I am, it's been kind of lonely with just me and Ember but she kept me. But I can to the leaf to bring honor back to the long lost clan and revive it."

"Ok so Tsunade-baa Chan, Madara-senpai, Kakashi sensei, and Ryuuzetsu-chan your decisions."

"I've seen her abilities and she was about to keep up our precious Lee so it's a yes for me." Tsunade said looking at Lee.

"You blocked my fire style.. tell me do you know drew kaishek."

"The goddess I've heard of her she was beautiful she reminds me of Tsunade-sama." Madara took a closer look at her before smiling then nodding.

"Kakashi."

"Sure why not we could use her and she will be welcomed in open arms."

"and Finally Namikaze-sama." Madara said looking at her.

"I don't ask me if my Naruto is impressed I am."

"Great it's settle Tsunade get her settle in everyone else y'all can take the day off."

Naruto turned around and was literally tackled by Naruko.

"What is it?"

"What do you mean was it you've been treating me so cold lately like I'm a little kid."

She said frowning at her sibling. He rolled his eyes and replied by saying,

"You made it rain hotdogs what do you mean like a kid you act like one." She rolled her eyes at him... As Rock Lee walked on a roof top with the newest ninja he couldn't help but ask...

"You want to fight again."

"Yes... fighting with you turn me on." He turned red before turning his head and smiling.

"It does?"

"Yes it does... but we should stop talking your girl is here right about..." Then Sasuki hopped down with Madara. She instantly ran into Lee arms kissing him.

"All that training does pay off see."

"Madara-sama." He bowed before the legendary Uchiha. _(_

_this boy... surpasses Ryan in Taijutsu maybe he is worthy of the name and eyes of Uchiha... maybe.) _

"She just came here because she smelled the lust off of you to as all fought she wanted to make sure Lee wasn't doing anything stupid." Sasuki's face turned red at what Madara said because he was right.

"By Lee-kun..."

"Bye Sango-chan." Then she and ember disappeared.

"Sasuki go home Lee We need to talk." Sasuki kissed lee then jumped off.

"Sasuki has been teaching you good but starting tomorrow you, guy and TenTen will be training with me. You have a greater power than the Hokage's inside you and I'm going to force it out of you even if it means beating you senseless each day."

Rock Lee gave him a salute then he jumped away.

"Rock... Lee... watch out Ryan he might surpass us all."

He said before vanishing in a fiery blaze similar to a phoenix.

**The Namikaze estate** **(Time skip three days later)**

"So how is it being in the village so far." He said flipping a patty in the air and making it go back into the pan.

"It's good Guy sensei is hilarious just like you said, TenTen and me are practically sister's."

"What about Lee."

She blushed and looked down while fiddling her thumbs. she looked up and jumped a little to see Naruto giving her a strange smile.

"You like Lee don't you... It's ok I won't tell anyone." She shook her he and smiled.

"IT would be wrong to make him choose between me and her."

"Why don't you both have him." Her cheeks turned red at the Idea and she sweat dropped.

"I don't... think." He handed her a plate with two giant cheeseburgers and another one with a mountain of chili cheese fries.

"Thank you for the meal Hokage-sama."

"Hey when ever you need a nice meal come to me."

He said grabbing a scroll and sealing the food inside of it and sending her on her way.

(for a Hokage he is so nice.)

She thought to herself as she left. Naruto quickly went upstairs in went into Ryuuzetsu's room. He was about to ask her something but he heard her shower on so he flashed into the bathroom and sat on the sink and listen to her sing. This was the first time he has heard her sing. She had a very beautiful voice it made his heart smile. He listened to the words as he smiled.

"Head back, eyes close, deep breathe, let it go, Bare with me I'll take good care I'm an expert, his other girls can't compare, I'm highly recommended, don't need a second opinion. You'll be all better, Naruto when I'm finished, so be a good patient, be patient stay under my observation and holla back in the morning..."

She cut off the water and sighed.

"If only a blonde guy with red and orange highlights was in the bathroom to help me dry off and put lotion ALL OVER MY BODY!" She said the last part real loud making him bang his head on the mirror on accident.

"Your sensory abilities have gotten better, you caught me off guard with that." She peeped her head out smiling at him.

"Hey Naruto when was the last time we had sex."

"It's been awhile since we did it."

"So Ka... When do you leave for you bachelor party." He thought for a moment then said,

"2 hours."

She got a little frown on her the shrugged. For about the past few month she has had much time to be alone with him. He was hokage and everything but she just felt like... He grabbed her by the waist and placed her on the bathroom counter making her eyes widen. Before she could speak he smashed his lips into hers. She moaned in to his mouth and her heart started to beat fast as he pulled back.

He put his hands on her thighs and looked into her eyes as she nodded. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down above his knees and pulled out his penis. He rubbed it against her folds before slowly pushing it forward. She gasped at the warm feeling she was getting and wrapped her arms around his neck and started moaning.

"OH my kami I needed this so bad baby."

He smiled as he started to slam his hips into her real hard making her start to yell to the top of her lungs.

"AH! AH! NARUTOOOO!" He grunted as he closed his eyes.

"I'm close your so warm and tight."

"I'm close baby please cum with me!" She said as they both stared into each others eyes and he gave her at least twenty more pumps before shooting his seed inside her. He pulled out slowly as they both panted.

"Let's send chi clones to the parties I want to just fall asleep with you till we both have crazy days tomorrow."

She nodded as they both made fully dressed blood clones. Once they got dressed in to there night ware they went into his room, snuggled up and watched movies till they fell asleep.

**At a bar in the leaf**

He just didn't care no more. Why should he care about anything anymore? Maybe he should just go jump off a bridge, she would feel sorry then for breaking his heart. Chojuro hadn't been seen in four days and no one even bothered to look for him. The woman he was madly in love with, the women he swore an oath to protect was being married tomorrow... to Naruto and not him. This was the started of the young man character regression, just the downward spiral of bullshit and he didn't care.

As he drank the last of his sake and dried his eyes he looked at the picture of him and Mei on more time before bursting into tears.

Moment's later a black hair Uchiha entered the bar quickly spotting him. He came behind and shook his head.

"Pathetic no wonder she isn't with you. Crying like a little bitch and drinking yourself into a coma won't change whats about happen." He closed his eyes.

"Now there are to ways to handle this problem one you come with me peacefully to the hokage office or two." He opened his eyes showing his Sharingan.

"I force the choice is your either way..."

Next thing he knows Chojuro swings his blade at him making him fly out of the bar... What was this power he was feeling... it was pure rage. He just didn't care anymore about anyone. He was going to get himself killed today. He flared his Chakra as he approached Madara Uchiha.

Madara got up but barely had time to react as Chojuro and Madara start a deadly dance with consisted of Chojuro swinging his sword and Madara dodging it with fancy foot work almost like he was dancing.

"You think you can hit me boy." He said doing a 540,

"that shot was luck I'd like to see you do that again."

He said sliding through Chojuro's legs and doing several back flip's and sliding back.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE SHE BROKE MY HEART NOW I'M GOING TO BREAK YOU!"

He channeled all his Chakra into his sword ran full speed towards Madara with tears in his eyes. Then there was a yellow flash into front of Madara and Naruko hopped out in sage mode holding a doodad Rasengan and it clashes with Chojuro's sword. It was a power struggle at first but Naruko ultimately won making him fly back dropping his sword. She but her hands on her hip and frowned.

"Madara-sensei I will handle him."

She walked towards Chojuro seeing that he was crying on the ground. Everyone stared at what just happened. This kid just tried to tango with Madara. If Naruko wouldn't have came kami know what Madara would have did. She picked him up and did a hand sign flashing into the Hokage's office.

Tsunade, Madara (Don't ask how he got their before her he is a fucking Uchiha there is your answer) Shizune, and Ryan stood their looking at him.

Tsunade and everyone turned around as the door opened and Mei came into looking shocked. She didn't know what happen all she knew was that Chojuro got into a fight with Madara and she speed there quickly.

"Choju-" She tried to comfort him and he slapped her arm away.

"Don't touch me ever again."

He said with his voice full of tears. She looked at Tsunade then she pointed to Madara who took a deep breath.

"This sad sad little boy was found in a bar." She gasped as she hadn't seen him in day she thought he was with Naruto.

"Drink his life away why simple because he wanted to be a little bitch and not a be man about the situation at hand."

"Nani..."

"The boy loves you."

Ryan said leaning against Shizune as she rubbed his head still looking serious. Mei jumped and placed her hand on her chest trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Chojuro..."

"Then he tried to attack me... That didn't go as planned didn't it."

Naruko glared at Madara and he rolled his eyes at her. Madara and Naruko kind of had a love hate student teacher thing going on. She was happy to be his student but hated his attitude towards other. He said she was very well on her brother level but didn't act like it she acted like a genin just out of the academy.

"The question raise what to you want to happen Mei."

She started to choke back on her tears, a boy she thought of as her son felt this way about her and never told her. She felt so wrong as she thought back on all the event where he did try to show feeling and it made her feel more worse than she already was.

Even Tsunade shed a little tear at what was going on but she shook it office.

"Get the real Naruto here now Ryan." He gave Shizune a quick kiss before jumping out the window dashing towards Naruto house.

**At the Namikaze estate**

"Naruto this is a very nice night to be in your arms." She said smiling as her back was against his chest as she sat between his legs.

"To think that you slapped me for calling you a transvestite." they both shared a laugh before Ryan came into the room.

"Naruto hokage wants you."

"I'm going too Naruto."

They both got up half dress making a hand sign doing a reverse summoning and was fully dressed. Naruto pulled out a Hiraishin and they flashed away.

**Hokage mansion**

"Chojuro I'm sorry..."

He didn't say nothing hey just kept his mouth shut trying not to cry, it helped that Naruko was still holding him and unconsciously rubbing the top of his head. Then a moment later the man off the hour showed up on top of the hokage desk looking at Tsunade.

"Your pushing it even if you are hokage I will KIA you." He turned around and flipped off the desk not making a sound as he landed. He open his eyes and stared at Mei who was crying and looked at Chojuro and Naruko.

(_Hey brat you knew this was coming_)

He shook the thought off before sitting in a chair beside Tsunade.

(Alright Naruto how are you going to handle this)

Ryuuzetsu said obviously knowing what's going on.

"Chojuro! Mei-chan stand up!"

He said shocking everyone and making people tense. She stood up wipe her eyes and Naruko and Chojuro stood up holding hands making Tsunade and Madara look at each other. They nodded before turning back around. He slammed his hand on the desk before looking at Chojuro.

"so let me get this straight I was called out of my room when I was spending time with my Beautiful wife Ryuuzetsu for this!" He shook his head.

"Why I became Hokage I don't even know sometime I get no privacy, I got Uchiha's and Anbu running in and out of my place." Ryuuzetsu came putting her hands on his shoulder rubbing them making his making him sigh.

"Calm down Naruto-kun." he turned his head as she bend down giving him a quick kiss.

"Chojuro you attack Madara if it wasn't for Naruko he could have killed you."

"Arigoto Naruko-san." She smiled before looking at him.

"Chojuro what you did was very wrong I'm sorry for what happen but that's life sweetie. It just wasn't meant to be... I know it hurts bad but... just think there is a whole world of women out their this woman is like your mother she thinks of you as her son, Isn't that right Mei."

"Yes Naruko... Chojuro." She knelt down till she was eye level with him.

"I'm so sorry you like my son I do love you so much I thank Kami everyday for putting you into my life." She hugged him then rubbing his back. He hugged her back and smiled. (Kaa-san)

"I guess I should apologize to everyone right Kaa-san." She closed her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry everyone for the trouble I've caused." He said bowing.

"Do that again and I'll rip you apart."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Chojuro would you like to come over to have some sweets."

"Yes Namikaze-sama."

"Just call me Kaa-san also." Ryuuzetsu said smiling at the kid.

"Well I got to go back to the party you to Mei." She kissed Chojuro on the cheek leaving red lipstick on his cheek and winked at him before Naruko and Mei left. Ryan did a one handed seal and disappeared with Shizune leaving two logs in there place. Then Tsunade and Madara left.

Naruto and Ryuuzetsu looked at the red faced Chojuro who was currently frozen in place at what just happened.

"Is he ok..." She whispered in his ear.

"Naruko is a Namikaze that was the best moment of his life."

**Chojuro yo... you can beat Madara he could have killed you... lucky Naruko showed up he was on the verge of whooping yo ass! but the purpose of this chapter came when I thought I wonder how he would feel about them getting Married. I knew he would be sad but Did I or over do It? You know what fuck that I just wanted to make him snap that was his last straw but Naruko talk no jutsu him and now Is it a Naruko/Chojuro... Maybe we will see next time peace the next chapter the wedding that will shock you and the official cross over starts**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Life and death at a wedding

"Ryan make sure you tell your women and only them what your are about to do because I don't want to she them crying making it a funeral and I will explain it to everyone." He said standing up.

"Hai Madara-senpai."

He disappeared leaving Madara to go back in his room. He saw Tsunade leaning up with the blanket covering her chest smiling at him.

"Mmm you where amazing last night why I wanted to kill you I don't know Mito was a fool."

He smiled before taking his robe off and climbing back to bed. The whole village was busy getting ready for today... Their hokage was getting married again. Everyone was busy running around picking up suit and dress, getting their hair done. Everyone wanted to look their best. The other Kage's where on their way towards the village to attend this wedding.

The Uchiha's where up and already on top of the roof doing morning patrol. Once they was done they hurried up back home to started getting ready.

**The Hyuuga estate**

"Haishi-sama a couple of hours till time to leave."

He looked at Hinata who had her head down a little and shook his head. He was aware that she broke up with him for some unknown reason but he knew she still loved him this would be difficult for her.

"Hinata..." H

e said looking at her as she raised her head.

"Be happy for him and remember you have two more chance at him he has to choose to more women from this village I'll even help you out if that helps."

She instantly started to smiled as she left the room.

**The uchiha/senju dojo**

"Katon Goukakyu!"

"Suiton Kaiten!" Ryan spun around with a swirl of Chakra and water making the fire evaporate.

"Let's stop right now Sasuke our best friend is getting married."

Sasuke looked over his shoulder still seeing Sakura and Karin working out together and he smiled.

"Karin, Sakura let's go get ready."

**On the Hokage mountains**

Naruto had just finished meditating so he stood up in sage mode looking over the village and stuck his fist out and yelled,

"HEY WORLD I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Naruko smiled as she TenTen, and Ino had heard Naruto but the kept going on with their day. He hopped down off of his dads head before jumping on to the hokage mansion and flipping over Yugao. (Good luck Naruto)

**Three hours Later at the wedding**

"Lucky bastard I swear."

"Shut up Kankuro."

Temari said as she spotted Ryan and came up to him. She was wearing and all white dress with her hair down.

"How do I look."

He sweat dropped at all the things going on in his head, He soon found his other women approaching him all looking nice.

"Hey Ryan."

Then he fainted. Kakashi helped him up along with might guy as he gained his consciousness.

"You all look amazing... I just want to apologize in advance and say I will miss y'all."

They all look confused and Tsume broke the silence.

"What's wrong pup talk us come on ladies."

"So Guy how are you and..."

He put his hand over his mouth making people look at him.

"Nothing to see here folks move along."

(I take it him and his fiancé are on good terms then.)

He looked at guy who gave him his signature nice guy pose but with fire in his eyes.

The Hyuuga's started to come in followed by The Ino-shika-cho families, Then the Uchiha's came getting looks from everyone as Rock Lee had and Uchiha symbol on his back. He looked toward Guy then looked at Madara who rolled his eyes and nodded.

"SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"SENSEI!"

"OH LEE YOU LOOK SO YOUTHFUL!"

Then everyone stared at horror as they hugged and came the crashing waves and sunset. Once they stopped Guy hugged Lee one more time.

"There Is nothing more I can Teach you..."

Lee's eyes widen.

"If you keep training Hard with Madara you will surpass me."

Rock Lee started to cry but Madara came behind him looking at guy.

"Take good care of him."

"Yes I will but If you need any training Or want to help Lee and others I could use it."

Guy gave him a nice guy pose making him sweat drop.

"Come Lee-kun."

Sasuki said sitting by Sango saving him a seat between them. He pulled out his phone and started surfing the web. Sango stared at Sasuki who smiled as Lee put on his headphones.

"I'm the head women ok when I want him I get him I don't care If your riding him got that." Sango smiled and nodded.

"Guess that means we are sister's now." They both smiled as They looked down the rows to see Naruko coming in holding Chojuro's hand.

"Oh my god!" Ino said looking at them. She kissed him on the lips before flashing them both to the alter.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED!"

He said as Sasuke, and Kakashi followed him as he walked behind Naruto and Madara and Ryan soon joined them. As Naruto waved to Ryuuzetsu as she started playing the piano. Rock Lee cough real loudly earning a slap to the back of the head as they all turned to See Mei being escorted by Ao.

**Leaf village underground catacombs**

Ryan twirled a kunai in the air and caught it.

"Why did we send clones at the wedding I actually wanted to go." Madara rolled his eyes.

"Just set up the coffins over here in order so when we do the Edo tensei."

Ryan let out a loud sigh before getting to work.

**Back at the wedding**

"Do you Naruto take Mei to be your wife."

"I do dattebayo."

"Do you take Naruto to be you husband."

"Sure why not."

As they put their rings on each others finger's. You could heard might guy and Rock Lee crying their eyes out.

"I know pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride."

As their lips touched everyone erupted into applause. Then Ryan and Madara's clones dispelled making Tsunade worry but She saw both of them come in. Most people went home but the Ninja went to the reception. At the reception it fairly loud for about 45 minutes filled with laughter and people congratulating the newest couple in Konoha.

"Hey where is Ryan."

Tsume shrugged then she sniffed the air and saw that he was walking toward the middle of everyone. Ryan grabbed a mic clearing his throat.

"Attention everybody!"

Hey waved at his ladies but was slapped in the back of the head making people laugh.

"Ok we are about to... you know what."

He put the mic down and showed his Ems. Chakra started to glow around Madara and Ryan as they flashed through several hand signs and yelled,

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Then came a burst of gas and light. Once it died down Madara did another hand sign and the coffins opened and people couldn't believe their eyes at what they was seeing.

"I'm not done yet!"

He switched to his Rinnegan and flashed threw twenty hand signs that people have never seal before.

"Uchiha Senju rinne tensei release!"

Then the bodies started to glow and Ryan fell to the ground.

"RYAN!"

Sasuki Yelled but Madara flared his sharingan into her eyes letting her know what happened. Sasuke stood up walking towards the middle as the coffins disappeared.

"It's been along time Sasuke..."

"Hmm You've grown into the man I wanted you to be."

"I see you survived the war and became good."

Sasuke dropped to his knees and started crying.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san."

They all smiled at him helping him up. His mom hugged him real tight and shed a tear.

"I miss you so much I'm so sorry all this happened."

She dried his eyes as he turned around telling Sasuki to come over. She was nervous but a certain shinobi with a shining bowled cut grabbed her hand taking her over their. He bowed showing his respects.

"This Is..."

"Sasuki yes we know we've been watching right Minato."

He scratched the back of his head. They all turned to Madara bowing saying

"Arigoto." In unison.

"Thanks are not needed when that young man walks up from his death he will explain this all to everyone.

Naruko got up with her mouth wide opened and her eyes looking like they was going to pop out of her hair. She shook some tears as she ran full speed into Kushina's arms almost tackling her.

"JiJi."

Hashirama smiled and waved then glared at Madara.

"Tobirama was I sleep for along time."

The second Hokage sweat dropped before looking at the boy on the ground he went by him where his girls was and he gathered chakra in his hand and slammed it into his chest making him started coughing.

"How did you..."

"I'm the second Hokage."

Ryan wind milled off the ground looking at his predecessors and he got to his knees and bowed making most people look. Tobirama nodded and said,

"You may rise."

(He is half Uchiha and Senju interesting.) Madara went towards Izuna who looked at his brother. They both hugged each other making Tsunade smiled (Blackmail).

"Obito!"

Rin said running towards him. He held his arms out smiling and closed his eyes but when he opened them all he saw was a hand going across his face.

"You started a whole war! you killed Minato sensei and his wife!"

"But... But..." She grabbed him by the ear.

"No but! your coming with me!"

She said dragging him out of the place and Kakashi followed them.

"Why is everyone dressed up."

Kushina said looking at everyone then looking around then she looked at Naruto holding Mei's hand and they both had rings on and she instantly started crying.

"Oh my kami our baby is married and we missed the wedding."

Her hair then started going all over the place as she started to choke Minato.

"... Air!" She let go of him and he took a deep breathe.

**30 minute's later...**

Ryan was on stage with a microphone in his hand as everyone sat down.

"How is everyone doing today!" Everyone screamed and cheered a beat game on.

"I'd like to dedicate this to them Ninja out there I call the Naruflow Y'all ready." The music started playing as a white screen came down. "Oh yes this is godly... so godly, shout out to madara he help me out with this, we cooked up something real. Ryan be that! Who am I? Kimimaro bitch of the Sound 5 with bone turned to stone face I suicide. I'll slay your clan or suffer from Sasuke's sorrow then I'll be gone in a Yellow flash like Minato. I go harder than Jugo's fists. Spittin' Grand fire balls but you know this. You know Six. The tailless Tail-beast boy I'm not you, bringing flames hotter than an Amaterasu. I go Gates and you say goodnight ninja, coming from more angles than the Crystal Ice Mirrors. I figured ninja's would try to knock me back cause someone they'll never see like what's underneath Kakashi's mask. With proper acts, I'm making sure you hate six, but still watch me move like Tsunade's tits. Cause I do it big as Choji or the eyebrows on Rock Lee. Acting like my Kage Bunshin's but you still are not me. I'm obscene, Genocidal starting trauma first, taking moms from ninja's like Gaara's birth. Better recognize I'm fucking sick, doubt this? That's horse shit. I'm sharper than the blades of a Hidden Mist Swordsman. Villages flee when i dispatch this rap. Why you think they call me They call me the sage of the six paths, with six path of pain leaving almighty shook. Launching your village away with an Almighty Push. This a Tail-beast bomb released through a hot flow, a red headed beast of a Shinobi like Nagato. More sting than a killer bee, better raps than Killer Bee. A fucking Jinchuriki, you really think that you killing me? An ANBU, see my jobs to slay you and get paid, in a way where you wouldn't come back with Edo Tensei. Madara, all these other ninjas I'll father em, killing any village and tell them motha fuckas that it's not wise to bother em'. I'm a fucking villain, a lone Shinobi who does not play, to stand even a chance get the past 5 Hokages, the Mizukage, the Raikage, the Kazekage, every member of Akatsuki to stop me. The story? Chidori Battle me it's gon' be Gory. I'm known to Pull Strings like Kankuro and Sasori. Ask Ino, she know, I ain't a hero. A fresh face to rap yours got old, Chiyo. With a Rasen-Shuriken you'll either die or be gone, or get your eye taken like Shisui Uchiha. Pest, I'll use the Sand Coffin as your fly swatter, kind of ironic, cause' I'm way flier than Deidara. Eyes of Itachi, more Heart than Kakuzu and Quicker hands than Gai, you really want me to box with you? Fine. I'll transform and make sure you see monster, throwing more Palms than Neji Hyuuga and Hinata's. You ninjas Snakes in the grass, Orochimaru. That I can body from the Shadows, like Shikamaru Get bit, I got more forms than Ben 10 and more weapons ready than mother fucking Ten-Ten. Be on a deuce-deuce, squads ready to shoot you. You couldn't escape with a Substitute Jutsu. Stay in check, you're not ill and I'm not you, a lightning jab from kadis will break through my perfect Susano'o. Turn Sage Mode into ashes, turn Hidan to nothing. Bitch, I'm the biggest creature that isn't down for Summoning. Bitch boy, cease claiming that you're nicer, your end will be way more dramatic than Jiraiya's. I'll stuff you in a dryer, all your moves bore me. I'll yawn and wake up to your girl blowing this morning cock -a-matsu be king, you're a mean as a lame, getting in that ass like A Thousand Years of Pain. We ain't Gin and Kinkaku we're far from the same. Cause my Chakra's insane like Kurama out his cage. SWITCH, changed now I'm off the chain, Shadow Posses cause I want that brain, flames, burning up your village and you can't put it out. Tryna' take my route? Better save your name, Now stay and pout, bring another ninja but I'll take him out like Obito when that big boulder laid him out Ouch Ouch... Shuriken's in my pouch. Want to go bar for bar, or star for star, but things are gonna' go south. I'm fast motha fucka you think you can keep up? You fuckin' with a dog Tsume. Get Sealed away I'm here to stay you're fucking with a damn Reaper. Me sweat you? You're nothing but a Zetsu. Once I say Katon you know I'm gonna' get you. No time for you scumbag's like Kabuto, cause I'm the star of the show, Naruto. Imma' fool for this one Tobirama I know, but you can't do it better pussy, DATTEBAYO."

He dropped the mic and everyone screamed to the top of their lungs... Not only did he rap about half the ninja their but he had images to go with it he was truly gifted. He jumped off stage looking at The kage's face they was speechless except for Mei who smiled at him.

"How did a lightning punch crack your... wait I'm confused I need a drink."

Tsunade said making people laugh.

"Hey why was TenTen and Tsume in the rap!" Temari said yelling at Ryan.

"That kid is impressive I've never been much for music since be but damn that was a bold statement you thing he could take us all on." The Raikage said looking at everyone. Madara put down his drink and smile.

"If I can do it he can."

"That rap was him making it known don't fuck with him it won't end pretty, I remember when we fought seeing me crack that Susanna with all my strength before he almost killed me made me feel good."

"Why did y'all fight."

Shizune said looking at Kadis. He rubbed his white hair that was similar to Darui's and said,

"We wanted to test our limits see who was the best. First with Taijutsu then Ninjutsu then I we he did his perfect Susanoo at the end when I had used meteor release."

"Meteor release bring back memories doesn't sit fence sitter."

Madara said looking at Ohnoki.

**With the Namikaze's and Tayuya**

"Why he brought you back I don't understand shut the hell up!"

Tayuya pulled out her flute and started playing into his ear real loudly the most annoying song.

"Deal with it fucker like it or not we are stuck together!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and covered his ears.

"I see you all try y'all best to keep him in line."

Chun Li smiled and said,

"We don't let him drink from the I'm hokage and you do as I say mug but we let him be a big boy."

"Your lucky your so pretty or I would.."

Tayuya punched him straight in the jaw as she blushed at the awkward moment.

"He deserved it." Fu said smiling at the girl briefly.

"Feels good to be back."

Kushina said smiling at her large family.

"So I take it you and Chojuro are?"

Naruko nodded before hugging him. Mei smiled at both of them before Naruto got up shaking off his injury.

"Ouch!"

"Shut the hell up next time or my flute is going up your ass!"

**With Ryan, Rin, obito, and Madara**

"Fuck you Obito! Fuck you! Yeeaah!"

Ryan said stick his middle fingers in his face.

"What you thought that war was! That was the era of Madara Uchiha! capital M mother fucker! You your era was over! Your era done! You was paralyzed."

He started shaking like he was having a seizure making Tsume laugh.

"Uhhhh the bijuu's bi- Sit down! don't move I'm not done with this rant! When you was about to die you was about to pull some ridiculous shit. Rinne tensei Revive all those who I have killed mmm I want to be just like Nagato understand his feelings now I understand what he meant! Mmm Jaraiya beat me because you where H-his Students. Un Nah Stupid shit!"

He said looking at him.

"Stuuupid shit! But who comes in their black zestu yeah! I'll Gi- show you repentance! Transfer."

He clapped his hands together.

"Rinne tensei no jutsu! Madara Yeah! Like he is super man or Aizen I'm here motherfucker. Good! Good! Ooooh! Ohhh thank god I got that off my chest!"

He leaned back and put his head on Tsume's shoulder.

"No before we continue... Let me just say that Ironically I am not that hype."

He laughed before started back talking.

"Despite what I just said and what I just did not that hype. Let me state why for 2 reasons. number 1 personal reason I spent like 5 hours in the catacombs with Madara to arrange the stuff of the fucking edo tensei when I could have made a clone... are you serious. I didn't bring Tenten so I was really bored. So I was unprepared 5 hours with Madara bored out of my mind. I should have brought TenTen I swear.. But I need to go back their to but this time I'm bringing Anko. The second Reason is I fucking hate obito."

Everyone laughed at him. Ryan looked towards the door to see two woman come in looking lost. He smiled and waved at both of them and then looked Naruto and telling them to go by him.

"It's been a while Naruto-kun."

She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Konan-chan."

She blushed and looked at all the girls giving her looks that would kill.

"You didn't tell them about us yet shame on you."

He looked at Chikushodo who bowed to him.

"Master." She said with a very emotionless voice.

"That not what you are suppose to call me."

She rolled her eyes before whispering something. He smiled then leaned his ear in.

"What was that!" "Nothing Tou-san!"

"How is our daughter doing."

"She is at that stage where she doesn't listen to her mother a lot." He closed his eyes nodding twice.

"Wait you have a daughter since when!"

"I wanted the first child!"

Yugito yelled at Naruto.

"How is her training going." Konan smiled then said,

"It's going way better than expected she surpassed how she was when you fought her in the pain invasion."

"How many wives?"

"Umm.. seven including you my love."

Minato looked at his son then shook his head.

(And I thought I was a lady killer back then.)

Naruto got up making the whole table look at him.

"Where are you-"

He gave Chun Li a killer glare that scared her.

He flashed outside on top of the building where he saw two women and some dead Anbu. One had long white hair, a white vest that was really tight on her. He could tell she didn't have anything else on under the vest. She wore White pants that seem to hug her legs and made her look big in all the right places. She had some elbow length white gloves and white lip stick. He looked at the second women had medium length blonde hair, amber eyes she had a red scarf around her neck like a scarf. She had a jet black mini dress leggings and sandals. Naruto spun his kunai then was about to toss it when a voice appeared in his head.

(we are not your enemy they are.)

Curious he looked under on of the Anbu's mask and saw that they weren't from this village.

"Look out!"

The white hair girl grabbed Naruto as an kunai with an explosion tag came on the roof.

"You!"

Rai smiled then did a summoning making 50 people appeared then he faded away. Naruto couldn't believe this was happening he would have to get onto the anbu later but for now detain the situation at hand.

"Anna would you be so kind as to get my baby brother while we keep them busy."

"Sure thing Emma."

"Katon!"

Then like a needle of white fire appeared out of her mouth and stabbed someone in the heart and he was engulfed by the flames. she did a hand sign and they flames spread to somebody else.

"Don't just stand their looking sexy go!" He snapped out of what he just saw a quickly tossed a Hiraishin in the air...

**Back in the building**

"Uchiha Senpuu!" As he brought his leg down with a blazing smash he elbowed another enemy and grabbed him by the neck and tossed him into somebody else. He jumped in the air doing a series of hand signs. (Madara sensei let's hope this works.)

"Katon Goukakyu no jutsu!"

Then Rock Lee shot out a blazing fire ball burning his enemies but this was not time to celebrate. He saw two weird portals where they was coming from and he saw something weird about them so he powered up.

"Seishun! Full power!"

He opened the third gate and begun an assault. Hashirama and Tobirama was currently in the heat of a middle contest. As Hashirama cut down one with a kunai and elbowed another then did a spin kick another He smiled knowing that he had the lead until he looked at Tobirama surrounded by 20 ninja and doing hand signs that couldn't be good.

"Suiton! Suiryudan no jutsu! (water dragon missile)"

Then a giant water dragon roar before taking them out. Then he did his famous flying thunder god and snapped a ninjas neck. He looked to see the Uchiha Senju hold his own very well He was currently back to back with Tsume, TenTen, and Itachi. He grabbed Tsume by the waist and held on to her and she knew what to do.

"Tsuga!"

"Kaiten!"

They seem to be doing pretty good at the Namikaze they was flashing all over the place well Naruko and Minato doing tag team assaults. Naruko flashed in to the air with two Rasengans in her hand and sent them down in someone's back. Someone was coming behind her but she didn't know and by the time she did the blade was at her throat but she was saved by her mother who impaled the guy.

"That's all of them."

She said rubbing her hands together.

(How could this happen... wait something is not right where is that sango girl.)

Naruko looked around to see wasn't in sight.

"Wait where Mei!"

Ryuuzetsu said looking around for her but she was nowhere in sight. Was that attack a diversion to get Mei? Who caused this attack? So many thing ran through people's heads.

"Where is guy sensei!" Rock Lee said looking around the room.

**Somewhere**

They both slowly opened their eyes to see they was surrounded by ten people. Guy got up trying to punch one he couldn't for some reason.

"Guy-San."

"Namikaze-sama."

"Alright let's make this interesting choose." One of them said.

"Who dies and who walks away." A feminine voice said making everyone chuckle.

"So Ka..." Guy smiled

"What he can stand!"

"Barely."

"Let the woman go."

"But guy-"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Then Guy's chakra levels risen to a point they only have rose once and it turned red. He knew this would be his final battle as he stared to the ground.

"Hachimon tonkou... SHIMON KAI!"

**Back at the leaf**

"This is a search and rescue mission go now!"

"Hai!"

Tobirama shook his head in disbelief after the war it was all suppose to be over... Maybe this was all just a bad dream... Maybe he was still dead. No this was real and there was no use throwing a pity party action had to be took. One of his clone's finally came back and disappeared. They found nothing not even trace of them.

"Something tells me we have a traitor in the village young Hokage."

He said looking at the tense Naruto.

(Mei-chan I'm on the way...) He said as he close his eyes silently praying.

**Now I know what you're thinking... Out of all people guy why not Obito haha don't worry it's all part of the story. Now my reason for bringing these people back is because of ... well I don't know yet but it will come good bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emma and Rock Lee

His light goes out... his heart stops... He falls to the ground. The power of youth is no more. Might guy has fallen in battle. She holds his body in her hands yelling for this to all took go away. Then she gets knocked out.

**2 hours later...**

"Hurry up!"

Rin said trying to see if there was anything she could do. She moved her hand's from over guy and shakes her head.

(Guy...)

As they walk back to the village with Mei and guy they see most ninja already out there wait. Soon Mei opened her eyes as she see's Tsunade healing her. She look's over at Guy to see him still dead.

"What's the status report?" Rin shook her head and tear fell from her face.

"Guy is... dead." Naruto eyes widen super bushy brow sensei killed... He couldn't process it in his head. Naruto sees the Uchiha's along with Rock Lee heading this way. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty. "No let go of me Sasuki!"

He said pushing her to the ground getting to his sensei.

"SENSEI!"

"SENSEI WAKE UP! GUY SENSEI!"

He fell to his knee's crying and just when he did the heavens started to cry.

"No... no no no! Sensei wake up!"

He got up and grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and shook him.

"Why did you let this happen! You're the Hokage! You are suppose to protect everyone! Why is Sensei dead then and why is she alive! Did you have my sensei killed!"

He said pushing him down.

"Lee that's enough!"

Tsunade yelled coming towards him looking mad. He dropped his weights off of his legs and took off leaving his headband. Naruto was still on the ground trying to figure out what just happened here. He got up then he flashed away he wanted to be alone. Madara shook his head then said,

"I know where he is, It's best that we leave him alone."

Hashirama nodded at the notice.

"Everyone take a week off and get the hell out of my face!" Tsunade yelled. Madara came up behind her putting an arm around her waist. Tobirama and Hashirama looked at them showing affection towards each other and thought what is the world coming to.

"This is difficult for him but let him be a man an except what has happened."

"You're right."

She turned around pressing her lips against his before leaving also.

"Izuna, Itatchi and Mikoto."

They all nodded before going.

(Don't give up Lee.)

**3 three weeks Later**

It has been three weeks since Lee has left the leaf. Naruto thought about making him a rouge ninja but he knew he would be back. He heard a Knock on the door and it was his daughter.

"I found him tou-san."

Chikushodo said Seeing that he was looking out the window.

"Alright take him to Guy's house and leave him there." She nodded before leaving, but she quickly came in looking at him.

"I made clone... Um tou-san."

"Yes."

"Can we go... get... ramen or something." (Konan kaa-chan you erk me.)

"Sure." He looked at tobirama and the other past hokages and they nodded.

"I'll go with you to son."

"Ahh it can be a father son father daughter thing... wait."

He bit his thumb and swiped the blood in his palm and did the kochiyose hand signs backwards.

"Kochiyose no jutsu!"

Then out of a glad a smoke stood Konan were a tight black shirt that stopped at the top of her belly button and some leather pants.

"Yes hunny." she said giving him a seductive smile and licking her lips.

"Want to go to lunch with our daughter?"

"Sure." Minato tapped him on the shoulder as the girls went ahead of him.

"Can you uhh..."

"Yes I will teach you that."

(_How strong have you gotten son)_

"We should get Kaa-chan and make it a date you might get lucky." He said elbowing his dad as they kept walking.

"What do you know about getting lucky." Naruto scowled and gave his dad a look then smiled.

"Konan-chan."

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"How about a little after hour fun a later."

She blushed then said,

"Of course you don't have to ask for sex you just take it."

Him and Minato had the same red blush on there face and they shook it off. They soon Meet up with Kushina and Naruko and went towards Ichiraku.

**At Ichiraku's restaurant**

"Table for five please."

Ayame turned around seeing Naruto in her sight and Rushed into him.

"Oh my Naruto! I miss you!"

"I've missed you to my little Ramen goddess." he said sweat dropping.

"Tou-san is she my mother too."

Ayame almost did a 360 when she saw they young woman.

"That's one of the..."

Chikushodo rolled her eyes at the woman

"Yes and she is my daughter and Konan-chan in my wife, can we get the tables."

"Ok follow me to a more private room."

**With Anna,TenTen, Emma, and Tsume**

"So that's how you know Ryan."

"Anna you are a Legend for your teaching that's why he is so good I doubt we have seen him in full power.

(No you have not you should talk to him about a mental link.)

"Wait he can do that too! I knew he was telepathic."

Anna looked at the house that they was suppose to go to and turned to the girls.

"Ok we offer support yada yada fuck let's go."

TenTen knocked on the door once and it slowly came opened. All they could hear crying so they followed it slowly to the last room at the end of the hallway.

"Lee..."

"T-T-TenTen..."

(He must have been crying for days)

She dropped to the ground hugging him and started crying to.

"Lee I miss him to damn it!"

Then she slapped him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Come back to reality."

"Reality! Your the one that is in a genjutsu! In the real world." Then he started Crying again.

"Guy wouldn't die."

"IF he is sooo good he would be here but is no! So shut the fuck up grow a pair before I send you with him! Damn your pathetic I can't believe Ryan wanted to meet you. The great Rock Lee whatever."

Emma gave Anna a look and she rolled her eyes. She took off her gloves handing them to Anna. She knelt by Rock Lee looking him in the eyes.

"Oh god you are not about to do that."

"Lee-kun Listen to me can you do for." He sniffled.

"Do you want to know his will of fire."

"W-will of fire." She smiled rubbing his hair.

"First off what do you know about the power of youth."

"It's something guy made up that keeps our spirits up."

"What if I told you that he got that from a very beautiful women."

His eyes widened as he crossed his legs and pulled out a notepad and pencil.

"Tell me more about this woman of such youthfulness."

TenTen smiled as she saw him smile but she was wondering where this story was going. She smiled and rubbed his hair.

"One day just cheer up ok."

"Hai!"

"Good! Oh a pink haired girl has been worried sick about you."

"What about Sasuki-chan and Sango-chan!"

He said getting up. She chuckled and then smiled.

"Calm down I was getting to that kami so youthful. Well they have been sad well Sasuki is umm... you should go see them later but I will leave you two alone."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Be a good little boy ok."

"Yes Mam!" Anna shook her head at Emma.

(I'll keep in contact with you like this Lee if you need me just speak.)

"Hai."

They all went to the door and looked at

Sakura as they left.

(Lee I'm guide you through this)

He looked confused then he saw Sakura walking in.

(Turn away and look out the window.)

He turned away looking at the window.

"What do you want Sakura."

she chuckled walking towards.

"How have you been she said trying to talk to you... I'm sorry."

(No she isn't)

"Why haven't you been saying hello or anything. You never call me or text me good morning or call me just to say hey, It's Sasuki isn't it."

"No It's you and Sasuke that's why."

"What!" She said acting surprise.

(Bingo Lee keep it up.)

"You lied Sakura... The night Sasuke came back Sasuki told me about it."

"What are you talking about Lee! Me and Sasuke didn't get together for a while... You know what I don't know why the hell I came her go back to crying about your but buddy."

(Grab her and kiss her now.)

(Hai)

As she turned around to walk and he grabbed her by the shoulders smashing his lips into hers. She tried to break away but he kept kissing her.

"Lee..."

She moaned in his mouth.

"Stop..." She said as he kissed her neck.

(Now grabbed her by the waist and place her against the wall and keep kissing her.)

Once he did this her moaning increased as she grabbed the back of his head.

"Don't stop Lee please don't!"

She yelled out as she bit down on his neck making him grunt and put more into the kiss. He carries her into the bedroom. closing the door he put her on the bed. She took off his jounin vest as he kissed her neck she dropped it to the floor

(This drives women crazy just look into her eyes)

While hovered over her and looked into her eyes. She stared back. With each passing second she wanted him more and more. her breathing was increased her heart rate going up.

"Lee... take me please."

"Ok... Sakura-chan."

He started kissing her arms, neck and face. She laid back and took in this amazing feeling. She has never felt like this with just kisses it was driving her wild. She started to moan as he kept his lips and tongue and on her skin. He lifted up her shirt and started planting soft kisses on her stomach. He slowly pulled her shirt off and she helped him unbutton his. She let her hands ghost over his chest. He listen to every word Emma said as they took turns stripping each other down till they was completely naked. They got under the cover and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you Lee."

"I love you too Sakura."

She slid her hand in the cover's grabbing his harden member and kissing his chest.

"It's really hard right now I should do something about it lay back and close your eyes."

She said as she stuck her head under the covers.

**Leaf village forest**

3 women stopped to rest they had been walking a long distance. "

Well let's get going i want to get there as soon as possible." A blue haired girl shook her head.

"You just want to go see you boyfriend Naruto."

"N-N-Naruto-kun isn't my boyfriend! Baka."

"She is right though, Pixie let's go we have a ninja to revive."

(I hope I'm not to late Naruto-kun)

**The Hokage mansion**

"It's a one in a million chance but as far as I can tell it can work... pixie is very powerful do not let her appearance fool you.."

Naruto shook his head as he and the other Kage, Madara, Emma, Anko, and Ryan headed to the emergency Room.

"Naruto... Is one person really worth it."

Tobirama said to Naruto.

"No offense Second Hokage but this shinobi Is more powerful than you in Taijutsu Madara knows."

"That blasted Tiger smashed my Susanoo. I have never seen Taijutsu like his besides Lee... but if this plan of yours is to work we need the best."

Emma nodded while she gave Lee his instructions still. Naruto opened the door and a pair of arms flew around his neck.

"Amaru."

"Naruto."

Naruto took in her appearance and saw that she had gotten taller and was grown thick in all the right places and he blushed.

"You've grown."

He said completely shocked at how she looked now.

"Yeah... I have."

She said blushing at him. She brought her arms around his neck and his hands went on her waist. They closed their eyes and was on the verge of kissing (I said I would never leave you and I meant I Naruto) Before their lips could touch a Susanoo hand grabbed Naruto.

"You can kiss and make up later." Madara said letting him go "

Told you she missed her boyfriend." "So I'm your boyfriend when did this happen." The blonde Hokage said looking at the girl.

"I don't know but Surge Check Him out and give him a pulse."

She put her head on his chest and smiled.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be a piece of cake."

"Raiton pulsing palm!"

She slammed her hand on his chest and his chest jumped. They looked at the heart monitor and it beeped twice.

"Ok! That's good Pixie get ready."

She flew down with her wings fluttering and she did 12 hand seals.

"Tensei Control!" Her hands started to glow pink and she started casting energy into his body.

"I'm gonna miss my wings for a couple of days!"

Naruto looked as her hair started to turn brown and her wings slowly faded. they heard more beeping. After Ten minutes of weird pink energy and lightning Might was back to Life.

"Aww my hair and wings, but he is back to life now no need to thank us but we are hungry. The truth is he was never dead just a powerful genjutsu that seems like death you have a traitor in the village."

"Wait so you survived the 8th gate!"

"Why yes Naruto Learned it during the ninja war don't you... wait you where dead then so it is not important. Thank you for releasing me from that genjutsu I am forever youthful. Where is Rock Lee I know he was sad."

**At might guy's place**

"Wow I didn't know I could last this long!"

"Less talking more pumping!" Sakura yelled as Lee pumped in and out of her.

(Lee I know you are busy but I want to tell you something when you are finished come to the hospital.)

(O...K)

Then his link with her cut off and after a couple of more pumps he released his seed into her.

"Oh my god so warm." Sakura said as she moved her hips around biting her bottom lip.

"Let's go again."

"Can it wait I got to go to the hospital I have an appointment."

"Yes Lee I will be waiting ok."

He kissed her before getting dressed and heading to the hospital. She smiled as she laid back down going to sleep in his shirt.

**At the Uchiha Compound**

"She has been crying for three weeks... should we tell her."

"No."

Itatchi's dad said firmly while drinking.

"Let her cry pain can only make you stronger."

Mikoto slapped him in the head as she headed outside to the training field.

"Chidori dama!"

The lightning rushed towards the pillar destroying it.

"Young lady crying and training won't help Teens so emotional these days."

She picked up her sword that was in a tree and then she stopped. No it couldn't be... She was just Imagining this... this Chakra so...

"LEE!"

She ran into her room.

(He is back! He's Back! I knew he would be back... I'm so going to kill him.)

**At the hospital**

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!" Before they could Naruto grabbed Lee.

"Oh no not today."

Everyone got a chuckle and even thanked kami that it didn't happen. Emma smiled and then said,

"Lee-Kun why don't you go outside ok Sasuki is outside ok."

She bent down and rubbed his head then hugged him.

"Arigoto for everything." She smiled before letting him go.

"Lee-kun..."

"Yes Emma-San."

"How about I make you some curry later."

"Ok!"

He gave her the Nice guy pose and she gave him a similar one as he sped down the hallway. She got up and turned to Guy.

"Michael."

Everyone looked at her trying to see what she was talking about.

"Yes... Emma."

Naruto jumped when Guy replied by saying,

"Yes Emma-chan."

" We need to talk about Lee-kun... We need to tell him soon."

"We gonna leave you two alone, Kage, Madara, Anko FOLLOW ME! Oh... and Amura-chan and Friends."

Once Everyone left Emma sighed before sitting by Guy.

"When are we gonna tell him... I miss my baby boy."

"soon, but you should know that Uchiha girl broke his seal."

"I know but at least I'm here now and we can all be a family."

**Outside the hospital**

They stared at each other with intensity in their eyes. A fire burnt in their chest... Is this what it meant to be in love with a person. When she escaped and found Sasuke she grew attached to Sasuke but this was different. With Lee it wasn't the same. Every since he first comment her That's when it happened. Frozen in place she slowly went to place her hand on the side of his face.

"Lee... I've missed you so much."

He closed his eyes. He felt so bad for what he had just did but something told him it happened for a reason and he think he knew the reason. As much as he hurt him her knew what he must do.

"Sasuki-san... I'm sorry."

He said moving her hand off of his cheek.

"What we have is special... I would die for you but... I don't think we are me-"

(Lee repeat after me)

"I don't think we are meant to be just boyfriend and girlfriend... we live in the world where life and death happens everyday... I almost lost Guy... What I'm about to say will change us forever."

"Lee... What are you saying?" "I'm saying I want to make love to you Sasuki Uchiha!"

She felt Like her heart just stopped. For the first time in her life she was speechless. Make love to her... She had been scared to kiss him she just gotten used to doing that. She nearly passed out when she felt his little friend get happy. When she accidentally Walked in on him getting out the shower she didn't wake up till later that night.

"Lee... I'm scared... Make love what if..."

Lee chuckled.

"You don't know the birth control jutsu."

"What there is a jutsu for that... Then Umm I... Yes we can you won't hurt me will you."

"Don't work It will only hurt for a couple of minutes. Hey Naruto-Kun! Madara-sama."

"I see someone is in high spirits... But Lee Sasuki come to the Hokage Mansion."

**Yooo... oh my sweet titty fucking Christ... I cant believe... Might guy's name is Michael and Lee is his kid. Stop doubting my Uchiha329... Don't doubt Kadis I told you... and this is your boy! Rock Lee has a family now I just had to do. Now the whole Rock Lee sakura thing I will bring It up on a later day. Now the next chapter will be another Rock Lee chapter peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rukya

They walked hand and hand through the village. Most wondered who was this new girl the Hokage was with but all kind of crazy things have happened so they shook it off. Naruto quickly spotted two of his beloved people and they was coming his way. He didn't know what to do or how they would react.

"Naruto."

"Amura-chan."

She smiled while turning to face him.

"Am I still masculine."

"No your not... hehe you look amazing."

"Why don't me and you got somewhere tonight and I can show you how much of a woman I have become."

She said drawing circles on his jacket.

"Hmm.. someone is coming this way."

Amaru said turning around. Naruto was surprised at her sensory abilities he guess she was a kunoichi but he quickly shook it off as Ryuuzetsu and Chun Li came up holding bags.

"Hi!"

Chun Li said running into his arms and kissing him.

"Thunder thighs how are you?"

"I'm good baby but... who is this."

She said with a lethal tone. Ryuuzetsu looked at the woman and then waved at her.

"Amaru I presume, I'm Ryuuzetsu."

"So he has talked about me before."

"Yeah he said something about bond I can't remember I was tied up at the time we was talking."

"So ka..." "I've overheard you to talking... I don't care this whole CRA thing is good for him anyway but you would have to-"

Then an anbu appeared bowing.

"Chun Li, And Hokage-sama its time." "Time what?!"

"You will need your beautiful legs for this one oh and a pay raise will be offered."

"Ooh ok!" They said as they vanished leaving Ryuuzetsu and Amaru looking at each other.

"Don't worry that happens a lot follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"To get ready for the meeting."

She shrugged then helped her get the bags Chun Li had.

**at the hokage mansion**

"Chun Li Namikaze, Rock Lee Uchiha, Sasuki Uchiha, TenTen Uchiha, Ryan Uchiha Senju, Might Guy, and Madara Uchiha. You all have been called because of of your ability in Taijutsu."

Minato said looking at Tobirama.

"Chun Li Namikaze kicks as fast lightning, Rock Lee Uchiha and Might Guy, Konoha's original Taijutsu specialist with the power to open all 8 gates."

Might Guy and Rock Lee gave the nice guy pose making Everyone sweatdrop.

"TenTen made a name for herself as a weapon master and now a Taijutsu specialist with the help of Ryan. Ryan Uchiha senju, Half Senju and half Uchiha, and the first person to have Rinnegan, and a EMS Byakugan which the world has never seen. Then Last Madara Uchiha the Name says it all he was the second person to get Ems and Rinnegan."

The Hashirama stood up looking at all of them.

"You will form a special Assassination squad and special unit called...ummm well we don't have a name for you yet hahaha."

"Hmm how about Team Kono-Tai for know I don't feel like making a stupid name... Minato."

"Huh?"

Tobirama waved him off as he didn't get the joke.

"Also you will all start living together to get better acquainted as a team."

Naruto smiled at Chun Li who gave him a half hearted smile. The fact that she wouldn't be living with him will take a toll on her but she wouldn't let it go to her head.

"Your team captain will be Emma-sama dismissed!"

Naruto looked at Chun Li and came behind her.

"Are you sad." She nodded her head.

"I'm already not seeing you as it is with missions and all then all your wives... I can't remember the last time we made love and let's not mention that your Hokage."

"Tou-san."

"Yes Naruto."

"Can I take the day off."

He nodded as he took Chun Li's hand and they walked down the stairs. Chun Li still hasn't said anything else.

"Li..."

He cuffed her cheek in his hand.

"You where the first girl I've had sex with, and it was awesome, but that isn't why I love you. I can only truly understand some people when I used my fist and when we fought you know what I saw at the end."

"What Naruto."

"That we was destined to be together and When you came to my room I wasn't that surprised."

She blushed and looked away.

"When I fought you I didn't think it would end up like this. I basically threw myself at you. Your are my first love Naru-hun. After you left I cried for so long... my circadian rhythm was all off balance and everything. When you flashed in my place that day I just basically ripped your clothes off. I couldn't control myself I just wanted you so bad. I love you Naruto, I've never told any other man that you are th mmph-"

He pinned her against the wall with his lips across hers.

"Mmm Naruto." She moaned as they kept kissing. He licked her lips asking permission to invade her mouth and she let him. They had a mini tongue war before pulling back.

"What... was that for."

"Chi Bushin jutsu!"

"Take care of ch... Well we think the same thing so yeah Ja ne!"

Then the real Naruto flashed away.

"Now where were we Li-chan."

She blushed as he grabbed her and started kissing her again. Her kissed her ear and whispered dirty things in it as she rubbed the middle of his pants. She unzipped it slowly grabbing his length and pulling out and stroking it as his hands tighten around her waist and he kept kissing him.

**the Namikaze estate**

She sat in her new room and smiled. Finally she would be able to achieve her last goal in life. Marrying the man she said she would never leave. She could truly say that the near death they share made her love him and never want to leave him. She was happy even if he had other wives she was welcomed with opened arms. There was a knock on the door. Amaru went to open it and a blue haired girl smiled at her.

"HI the name's Fu Uzumaki Namikaze."

"I'm Amaru nice to meet you."

"Same here!" Amaru smiled at the girl as she invited her in.

"Who did you meet Naruto."

"Oh when he came to my former village he found me... I wasn't treated nicely being a Jinchuriki an all but when I saw Naruto he didn't looked at me as the girl with the demon or even a shinobi. He looked at me as an actual human. I'm so glad I meet him I love him so much what about you."

Before she could talk there was a knock on the door. Amaru went to open it and it was Ryuuzetsu holding a tray.

"Fu I made your favorite."

"Yay muffins!"

She said clapping her hands and then laughing.

"I think your muffins are better than Naruto don't tell him I said that."

"Yeah Ryuuzetsu."

A certain blonde haired hokage said to them making them all jump.

"Don't tell Naruto that Fu said your muffins might be better."

He reached for a muffin and Ryuuzetsu slapped his hand with a metal spoon. He pulled it away fast rubbing it. She pointed to the bathroom. He was about to said something she popped him again as he went to his room grabbing a change of clothes and going into the shower. Once he got in the bathroom and closed the door he heard a knock. Thinking it was Ryuuzetsu he said,

"Hey don't make me tell mom your bullying me."

Then there was a knock again then he opened it and Amaru's lips attacked his. She closed the door behind them before smiling at him. He was about to object but she but a finger to his lip.

"Shh.. your mom just passed me."

He nodded as she placed her hands around his neck.

"No more talking Naruto..."

she said as she pressed her lips against his.

"Wait..."

She looked at him a little disappointed.

"At least meet all my wives before we go at it ok."

"Hai..." She said about to leave but he grabbed her by the arm giving her a foxy grin.

"Let's take a shower JUST a shower together."

"Thought you would never ask."

She said she started to undress him down to his boxers. She looked at them to see that they had I heart U on them and she smiled.

"Those are nice, why don't you help me get undressed.."

She turned around with her back facing him as he pulled up her shirt over her head and slid down her leggings she faced him as she grabbed them hem of his boxers. She rubbed across the middle and looked at him before taking them off.

"Oh... My Kami... I can't wait to have that in me."

"Somebody is anxious huh?"

"Only for you now let's take this Shower.

**In the living room**

"So he has bought another on here huh?"

Mei looked at the other to and smiled.

Pixie waved back at her.

"Yugito what's wrong with you."

Mei said looking at her.

"Nothing..."

**(Kitten just tell them I'm sure it won't be that bad it was only a kiss... A sloppy... tongue... ass grabbing kiss) **

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

She said making her tenant be quiet. There was an awkward silence before Naruto came downstairs sliding down the rail and landing in Mei's lap. She smiled before giving him a kissing and rubbing his hair.

"So we are all here and Yugito we need to talk later." He said in a somewhat serious tone before smiling.

"So you all have the whole night off good so do I... Chun Li is not here I will tell you why."

"We are forming a group of Taijutsu specialist."

Mei tilted her head.

"That's interesting who is in it."

Naruto pulled out a scrolled and handed it to Koyoki, Mei and Yugito.

"This is quiet the line up you have and Madara also this will work well do you mind if I give them their first mission."

"Sure Mei-chan."

"Good but anyway what is the occasion for this sleepover."

"Well one of my beloved people has come back to me that I forgot I had." Mei looked at the three girls and then looked at Naruto.

"Amaru-Chan."

"Yes Naruto-kun."

She said smiling at him.

"These are my other wives."

She smiled at all of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

**With team Kono-Tai**

There was an wave of silence was in the room as they sat with their bags waiting for their team captain. Chun Li had a pleasant smile on her face as she wait

. "What are you so giddy about." TenTen said sitting by her.

"Oh nothing just a certain blonde Hokage."

"I take it you had sex."

Chun Li shook her head as they continued to talk about it. Ryan rolled his eyes as he heard his name in the conversation.

(Emma are you close.)

He said in his mind.

(Yes im here.)

She then appeared in the middle of them. Rock Lee ran into her arms and she rubbed his hair before letting him go.

"I bet you are wondering why in the middle-."

"This is head quarters but you can't see it."

Madara did a hand sign releasing the Barrier.

"I always wandered why you was a legend I some what see now."

Rock Lee raised his hand in the.

"Yes Lee-kun." (Lee-kun)

TenTen thought to herself as she looked at the women.

"Why are you our youthful captain Emma-chan."

Sasuki gave him a look and Madara caught onto it shaking his head.

"You will find out my powers and your other squad captains powers tomorrow."

They all stepped inside the place and it was hard not to whistle even Madara did. It was bigger than the Namikaze compound by 3 times over. Everything was state of the art, Rock Lee loved the fact that you had to use parkour to get around the place. He looked to see poles and ledges it was like his dream house. They all went to put there stuff up In there rooms. Rock Lee asked to room with Emma and she gladly said yes making Might guy a little jealous but he knew he would get over it. TenTen roomed with Ryan of course. Chun Li roomed in with Sasuki and Might and Madara roomed in together.

**With Madara and Might guy**

As they unpacked not saying a word Madara looked at Guy before speaking.

"When are you two going to tell him."

"Tomorrow."

Might guy said in a youthful voice. Madara faced palmed himself before rolling the thought off.

"Ok Just don't expect it to go youthful."

Guy let out a roar of laughter before starting to go downstairs. Madara sat down before pulling out his phone and texting Tsunade and then went downstairs.

**Rock lee and Emma**

It felt weird but it was welcoming feeling. Laying there in her arms as she rubbed his hair was this what it felt like to have mother. She looked down at him and smiled before saying,

"Ok Let's get downstairs to get to know the team mate and I'll make that curry I promised."

"Ok."

He hugged her making her blush, she could tell this was an emotional hug.

"Thank you for caring about me."

"Your welcome Lee-kun now let's hurry downstairs."

(He really is my son.)

She looked down the hall see Sasuki staring at her from the corner of her eye which was not good but she would be ok after they introduce themselves.

**Downstairs at the dinning room table**

"I see you found your way here Anna."

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned her head back.

"Oh Amy is here also."

"What already!?"

Emma said a little surprised at the fact she made it already. Sasuki couldn't help but feel... she doesn't know how she feels right now. She does feel somewhat abandon after Lee gave her a beautiful speech then said He wanted to make love to her and now he is with that woman and even shares a room with her. Chun Li grabbed her should and smiled at her.

"It will be alright trust me he will always love you ok don't sweat about it trust me."

"Ok I trust you I just want to know who she is and what does he see In her."

Chun Li shrugged as Emma stood up smiling at all of them.

"Hello Im Emma Lee Frost and That is Anna Kuwashi."

"Sup."

Anna said looking at all of them.

"You have been placed on this squad for one reason... Taijutsu, We feel like it is a somewhat stepped on style but in the war I understand Madara took out a whole army with just Taijutsu."

He smiled with his eyes closed as he remembered the whole thing.

"Their could be a war coming and you all could be the one's to save us all... when you run out of chakra what do you use."

"Taijutsu."

Chun Li said looking at the women.

"When you want to let the power of youth explode what do we use!"

"Taijutsu!"

Three voice's said which was Identified as Might guy, Rock Lee and the other was a female voice that they didn't know and they all turned around.

"Aimi you made it."

"Kaa-san."

Everyone looked to see a girl with black hair that had that same shine that Rock Lee and Guy's hair had and it had bangs in the front. She wore a jean vest and a black skirt with long pink and white striped socks and had on some black heels on.

"Who let the civilian in."

Madara said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey... Guy-San."

He gave her the nice guy posed and she did the same back.

"You must be Lee... Hi I'm Aimi Lee frost."

"I'm Konoha's green dragon Rock Lee Uchiha nice to meet you."

He said shaking her hand and she smiled at him.

"She will be joining our team also, and we have our first mission tomorrow, you may all do as you wish know."

Sasuki looked over before coming behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi..."

she said in a low voice. His eyes widen as he had totally forgotten about her,

"Sasuki-chan... Aimi meet Sasuki-chan my youthful girlfriend."

"Aww how long have y'all been together."

Rock Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"Feels like forever."

Sasuki blushed as kissed him on the cheek. She felt a little happy that he had said that.

" Hey Lee Anna Is going to room with me tonight so we can discuss the teams find somebody to sleep with tonight."

Sasuki was about to say something then Aimi grabbed his hand saying.

"He can sleep with me, don't worry I don't bite."

He was about to protest but Emma smiled at him and he went.

"Sasuki come here."

She rolled her eyes as she went to the kitchen with Madara. He handed her a coffee mug filled to the brim with hot chocolate, whip cream, M&M's, and Marshmallows.

"Thanks." She said as she sipped from it.

"Every since that woman has been around... you have been acting like a little girl." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Do that again and you die and don't even think for a second that I won't do it."

"It's... just rock Lee... we..."

"Do I have to spell it out for you... what do Emma, Guy, Lee, and Aimi have in common."

"I don't know."

"Taijutsu..."

Her eyes widen as she had just figured it out. That was Lee's family no wonder he acts that way around them. She felt terrible once again.

"Does he know Madara-sama."

He shook his head no and she got up from beside him and bowed.

(Lee... I wonder has he figured it out yet.)

Madara looked at the moon before disappearing.

**The next morning**

"Hey would someone wake up Rock Lee and Aimi."

Chun Li said in the kitchen. Emma looked at Tenten and she went up to their room. She opened the door and smiled as she looked at them. Aimi had her head buried in his chest as they both slept.

"Hey wakey wakey."

She opened up the curtains and they both opened their eyes. Aimi looked at Lee and smiled. Aimi had slept so peacefully with Konoha's green dragon last night. They stood up most of the night getting to know each other and talking about Taijutsu techniques that they know and agreed on teaching each other a couple of move's.

"Hey Lee... did we sleep together."

TenTen ears twitched as she stopped at the door.

"Yeah you where suppose to fall asleep over their but youthfulness didn't have that planned I guess."

TenTen sighed as she left out the room. She got out the bed and smiled at Lee as she took off her shirt and went into the bathroom. He smiled as he got up and went on the ground and started doing push ups.

"Hey Lee!" She said sticking her out of the shower.

"Yeah!"

"Are you ok!"

"Yes I am."

he said getting up. She turned off the shower and wrapped herself with a towel as she went back in the room.

"Why Are you blindfolded doing handstand push ups."

She smiled as she sat on the bed and he got up taking his headband off of his eyes. Once he saw what she had on he was about to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"What's the rush."

She then pressed her lips against his.

**Downstairs**

"Did I miss anything."

Chun Li said coming up kissing her shocking half of the people.

"Yugito got chewed up by Naruto."

Chun Li puffed her cheeks and said,

"What did she do."

"Oh Kissed another guy but this wasn't a regular kiss."

"What was like this."

Chun Li then sat in her lap facing her smash her lips against the bust red haired Mizukage's lips. After about ten second that looked like mouth sex she let go and the Mizukage nodded her head.

"But with a little more intensity and he heard it from Samui."

"Oh thats bad... How are her and Genma doing."

"Better than those to at the moment."

"Like how did it go."

"Basically he asked her calmly about it but she kept lying and at the end she said she didn't want to hurt his feelings poor Yugito but He isn't going to stay mad for long he is with the other kage in the office doing paper work."

"Ok... you've come here for a mission, what is it."

Chun Li said as she saw that Rock Lee and Aimi have finally joined them. Rock Lee wore a green jacket with 3 white stripes on the arm, his vest, a white shirt, some black jeans and some white shoes with 3 green stripes and orange shoe strings.

"I'm guessing you shop with Naruto-koi as well."

Mei said looking at his attire as he tied his shoe.

"Well most of the guys did I just wanted to try something new."

He said giving her a nice guy pose and she smiled at Lee. She really did like Lee, he was like a little kid at just the right time but this is a guy you don't want to get into a fight with. She has seen his power first hand and at the tournament he blew everyone away with his win against Darui.

"Hey Lee after this mission remember dance practice with all the guys later."

"Oh yes I remember I'll be there!"

"Lee... Dance... that doesn't mix especially after that one time."

TenTen said remembering him Guy and Naruto.

"TenTen he dances like me now what are you talking about."

"He knows damn well what I am talking about."

Rock Lee smiled as he remembered what she was talking about.

"So Madara, Chun li, TenTen, Ryan, and sasuki come with me we are leaving."

Sasuki went to hug Lee.

"Bye Lee... I'll see you later I guess."

Once everyone left the room it got quiet. Everyone sat at the table and stare at one another. Emma sigh and shook her head but Anna grabbed her hand and showed a rare smile. She was on the verge of revealing the most biggest secret... why she abandon Rock Lee... she didn't know how he would act when he know this. Everyone was tense in the room. Rock Lee looked confused as He could feel the atmosphere in the room.

"Why didn't I go with the others?"

No one replied at what he had said.

"Lee no matter what happens stay calm."

"M-Madara sama!"

"Aren't you..."

"I sent a blood clone with them I needed to be here for this."

Madara Said coming in looking at Lee.

"Yes sir."

Madara nodded as he looked at Emma who was still nervous.

"Lee... what do you think about your parents."

Might guy stared at his flesh and blood for a moment what he said,

"They are unyouthful for abandoning me there own son..."

He clenched his fist and said,

"I never want to see their faces..."

Emma was on the verge of tears but she held them back.

"Just tell him ok."

She went towards Lee cupping his cheek with tears in her eyes.

"Lee... My little green dragon... My baby boy... please forgive your mom for being unyouthful."

"Son... please say something to your mo-"

Then Rock Lee kicked might guy in the mouth.

"Lee... Settle down!"

Madara put him in a cloud style Taijutsu lock. He keep struggling but Madara just rolled his eyes as he held him. Might guy slowly got off the floor and thought of one thing. Lee and how he felt right now, he did act like a father to him but he was always making Lee believe he was his sensei. He even recalls one day Lee talking to him saying how he wish he knew his parents. He felt like the worse person in the world.

"Madara... let him go."

"Your funeral."

He let go and he tackled him and started punching him in the face as hard as he could. He couldn't believe it... His sensei was his father from jump street and he never even so much as hinted he was. All those time he wishing his parents where are... he wish he was still wishing. He shut his eyes as they started to burn and put his hands over them. (Must be the eyes that are fused with his let's hope it worked.) He opened his eyes widen and Madara smiled saying,

"You've just unlocked your Sharingan and it's green interesting. But calm down Lee listen to your parents."

Madara helped Guy up and shook his head.

"How does he have the Sharingan?"

"How Sasuke Fused his brother's eyes with his and I gave him some Uchiha cells but why it's green mean's he might have a doujutsu already only time will tell."

"Lee... please I'm sorry... if you give me a chance I want to explain to you."

He looked at her then he left out the door. She dropped to her knee's and Anna clenched her fist and shook her head.

"I knew I should have looked after my nephew."

She walked out the door and stopped. She thought if she was a bowl haired kid where would I be. She went behind the house to see him by a lake throwing rocks.

(Not what I was expecting but ok.) She walked slowly towards him and then looked at him for a moment.

"Lee..."

"Ann-" She slapped him to the ground.

"Those are your parents... The reason why you are an orphan is because of your power Lee."

He looked at her not able to comprehend what she was saying to him.

"And she had a mission your mom was an anbu a very elite one. When she met guy she knew she would have a baby with him she foreseen it some what. There where many assassination attempts but at the end when you were born they placed a seal in your brain preventing the use of ninjutsu and genjutsu because the enemy would notice you and try to kill you. You are more valuable than a Bijuu remember that and your parents did what was best like the Hokage's parents did for him. But with that being said Lee it's time for your training and for you to learn about Rukya."

"Rukya?"

**With team Kono-Tai**

Ryan swung off the branch and tackled the man to the ground and used his Mokuton to restrain him.

"Ao what the hell was that for!"

The Mizukage yelled at the tied up ninja who looked confused

"I thought you where being attack."

"Never mind that let's go damn it."

She turned to Team Kono-Tai.

"You ready... the enemy camp is over their go have fun."

Ryan made her a wooden chair that looked like something a queen would sit in as she smiled and watched them walked in to the enemy camp. Once they got in they was surrounded by 50+ people. Madara opened his eyes showing his Sharingan making the first attack. He jumps in the air and does a spin kick and as someone comes behind him with a spear he disarms him and stabs him with it.

Ryan and TenTen were back to back as cut down enemies with the most beautiful swordplay and footwork anyone has ever seen. Sasuki took her sword and basically ran through a straight line of enemy and cut them down as she watch turned around she saw Chun Li doing all kind of kicks. Twirl kicks, spin kicks, tornado kicks, you name it she was doing it. Sasuki could tell her right off the back strong point in Taijutsu was her legs so she kept that in mind. Back with Ryan he grabbed a guy and slammed his head into a wall and then ran up the wall flaring his sharingan gathering lighting in his hand as he looked at his last enemy. Once he ran towards him he blocked a kunai and then stuck his lighting hand through his chest yelling,

"Chidori!"

Madara saw two more coming for him and he turning his sharingan into the Rinnegan and thrust out both of his hands making the almighty push and they slammed into two random swords.

Chun Li gave her last one two lightning fast punches then flipped behind him and slammed a blue sphere into his back.

Sasuki kicked her last one into the air wrapping her hands around him and started spinning in the air and slammed him on his head. She got into might guy's rock lee's signature Taijutsu stances as she watched TenTen decapitate her last enemy.

Mei clapped from a distance as she looked at their work. They didn't even break a sweat no wonder her Naruto-kun and the other Hokage made this team.

(Wow these people Naruto-kun you made a wise decision)

"That was cake!"

Ryan said as he looked at the bodies that was piled up.

"Search the camp for anything valuable."

Madara said and they all did.

"Oh shit I'm rich!"

Ryan pulls out backs of gold coins and money from a tent and tosses one to Madara.

"Oh I found some weird sword!"

Madara looked at the sword TenTen had and saw that it had The Hiraishin seal on it and it had a blade made of thunder.

"This is the second Hokage's other blade that killed my brother."

Madara taking it from TenTen.

"Heey! That was mine."

"Well thats to damn bad let's go home."

he saw TenTen give him a puppy dog face and he gave her the sword.

"Thanks."

He closed his eyes as they met the Mizukage. She looked at all of them as she got up.

"You did well... what you took is what you keep plus you all will be getting pay as if this was an X rated... I mean S rank mission."

"Someone is thinking about Naruto aren't they."

Mei blushed as she played it off.

"Well you may go home know Team Kono-Tai."

They all bowed to the Mizukage and Left. She smiled as she walked back towards Ao where she saw Chojuro Yawning and looking half sleepy, she raised an Eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Late Night."

"Naruko came over Kaa-san... that all."

She looked at him turn a little red and instantly knew what happened.

"Ok let's go home I have paperwork to do."

**With Rock Lee and Anna**

They both stepped into the dark hallway and looked at the light at the end. They had been walking for a couple of hours but they finally where finally there. She stopped walking and looked at Lee who gave her the nice guy pose.

"Are you ready."

He nodded his head and he walked towards the lights and saw a green haired lady in a chair in the middle of this white void combing through her hair.

"Who is there."

Rock Lee frozen in place as he got into his Taijutsu pose. She dropped her comb and the moment she did she turned into a fire breathing green dragon.

"Haichimon Tonkou Kai!"

He jumped up towards it and was slammed down by a tail but he was not out.

"I was just testing you out now please prepare yourself the real battle begins here!"

He slides under the dragon and starts delivering devastating kicks to its stomach till it flies in the air and he grabs its tail at the last moment and hangs on for his life.

"You are an annoying one what makes you think you can tame me!

" It starts flying in a circle then slams her tail down to the ground and it looks as if he is down.

"Watch this Guy Sensei!"

Then He opens the 6th gate.

(What is this power I have to dodge this!)

" This will be my 3 last attacks first up!"

He jumps in the air assuming the peacock stance looking the dragon in the eyes! Then with his blazing fist of youth he lets go a deadly combination of flame punches then jumps in the air.

"Gate of shock open!"

Anna along with Guy, Madara, and Emma looks. Emma was in shook at her sons power. She knew he would be powerful but seeing it first hand made her proud to call him her son

"Howl youth Hirudora!"

Then he thrusts his hands out making the afternoon Tiger that chases the Dragon and hits it.

"HAAAA THE 8TH GATE! GATE OF DEATH OPEN!"

"What are you!"

"The beast the surpasses human understanding that is I rock Lee the green dragon of the Leaf! Mayonaka Dragon c- Nani!"

Next thing he knows he is engulfed By green flames but it didn't burn him as he went to the ground the dragon turn back to the woman that was in the chair. She looks at him as the flames go inside his body and he powers down.

"We where not suppose to fight yet my little one until we introduce ourselves."

Madara face palms himself as he watch them interact.

"My name is..."

"Rock Lee yes I know I've been watching you for quite sometime."

"Why would somewhat of such Youthfulness watch me." She puts her hand over her mouth and giggles a little.

"You don't listen very well... I am Rukya... The dragon."

His eyes widen and he bows to the ground. Rukya sweat drops as she looks at him.

"Rise up."

He gets up and looks at her.

"You... are the one I have been looking for... Every since you fought Gaara of the sand I've been watching... I wanted to help sooner but you had to know who your parents was."

"But... I lost that match..."

"Lee... no you didn't you proved to me that you are the most splendid ninja in the leaf that will surpass everyone... Including the Namikaze I think."

She said as she remembered hearing something about him in a prophecy.

"Lee... I will take over your training for now and I will give you this." Then out of the white void Came a green staff that was glowing and had a dragon wrapped around it.

"The dragon staff can change depending on how you change."

Then a set of Nunchaku came out that was green with a glowing green chain and the ends looked like a dragon's head. Then finally came the dragon blade. Then handle looked like it was made from dragon scale and he could tell the dragon was made of her Teeth and had a green out glow. He grabbed the weapons and she looked at what he had on.

"I admit your style of clothing is sexually attractive but that headband."

She stared at it and the red parted turned green and his Shinobi symbol turn into a dragon breathing fire.

(Like I said he will surpass us all.)

Madara said as he walked away with Lee's family.

"Arigoto Rukya-chan."

She blushed as she looked at the white void.

(That Madara give's me the chills)

She said as she wrapped her arm around Lee and He blushed.

"Are you coming with me."

"Why of course Lee-kun I'm not just your trainer... I will also be the woman who bears your first child in a couple of years."

He nodded as the both left.

**There it is the power of Rock Lee... He will be getting his own fan fiction dealing with his family and Rukya later also team kono-tai will have one. This chapter I wanted to focus on rock Lee most of the time and give him a new power that will be shown later on before the war... this time you will get a full length war unlock the last time I do apologize for that... but with that being said... goodbye**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Riot at the summit

Naruto heard a knock on the door he was still buried in paper work.

"Come in."

He said still signing papers. He looked up to see his Mom, dad, sister, Kakashi, and Chikushodo.

"Kakashi sensei."

"Yo just came to see how the paperwork is."

Naruto cracked his knuckled and looked at all the work piled up.

"Kage Bu-"

"No shadow clones young man you need to start take responsibility."

"Yes Kaa-san."

He looked at his Daughter who still had an emotionless face as usually. No matter what he did for her it was the same face, there was, only one time she smiled and that was when she agreed to be his daughter.

"Hey tou-san."

"Chi-Chi."

He looked at Naruko who looked half sleep and he dropped a book on the floor and she jumped.

"Late night flashing Huh?"

Her face turned all the way red as she started to stutter and Naruto busted out in laughter.

"I remember my first time."

He said thinking back to Chun Li. He quickly shook the thought off as he saw Tsunade, and the other Hokage come in.

"Tobirama."

"Minato."

Tsunade Rubbed Naruko's head as she came to her desk. Since the other Kage came back they had the whole place remodeled so they could all fit and be comfortable.

"Where is Madara-sama."

Tsunade smiled and then said,

"He is with Might Guy... Oh Rock Lee is on his way and so is Ryan."

They all looked at the ground as Ryan came from it Via Kamui. Naruto slapped him five as he went on the ceiling and crossed his legs. He looked at his mom who went to sit on Minato's lap and Naruko sat down with Chikushodo and tried to talk to her niece.

"Here come's Rock Lee... and this Chakra it's crazy it's not Human that he has with him."

Ryan said hopping down as the door slowly. They all looked to see Rock Lee but he looked different they just couldn't put their finger on it then they looked at The sword he had on his back and his forehead protector was different. They all widened their eyes when they saw a girl come in. She had long red hair with greenish skin and Red eyes similar to a dragon's eyes.

"Whoa that sword is bad ass, but who is this... Unique woman you have here."

"A dragon... her name is Rukya."

"Rukya... so this is your protégé interesting."

Tobirama said looking at her. Rock Lee rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes he is lord second... it's been a while hasn't it."

He nodded and then looked at the boy closely. He remember him being the only one to kick Madara in half in the war and wondered why he only did Taijutsu. He later found out why after reading a detail report.

"Oh Lee..."

Ryan tossed him a sack that he caught without looking and he opened it and pulled out a pill.

"It's a youth pill..."

Rock Lee looked at it and then remembered what it was.

"Ooh a Sake pill... you must have heard,"

"Yeah I know you will probably need them later on we will be facing some tough ass enemies."

"Speaking of Enemies The five Kage summit is being called by the new Tsuchikage Kadis."

Ryan head almost did a 360 as he heard the name.

"So he wants a rematch good."

"Anyway we need to be prepared to leave tomorrow and who are we taking as guards."

"Rock Lee, TenTen, Rukya if she would be so kind."

"Very well plus I know their will be at least one good fight."

"Last will be Ryan and Sasuki."

The Kage all nodded as they knew they didn't have to lift a finger until the Summit.

"Nice meeting you miss Rukya."

She bowed as her and Lee walked away.

"Ok Let's get to work Team Naruto!"

Tobirama face palmed himself as the first team came in for a mission.

**The next morning **

The Kage and their guards where being seen off by their whole village. Naruto waved at his fan girl who fainted.

"Ryuuzetsu."

He looked as she had a box in her hand.

"These are cloaks for the other 3 Kage similar to yours and Tou-san."

She pulled out Tobirama's and it had The Senju crest on the collar and was white with like a blue wave off water on the bottom of it and it Read "The Second Hokage Tobirama." He also had a blue and white Hokage hat.

"Arigoto Namikaze-sama."

Hashirama's was like a wood color with red flames and had the Senju crest on the arm and his read "The first Hokage Hashirama."

"Wow thanks."

He said putting it on and smiling at Ryuuzetsu. Tsunade's was a white one with green flames and had "The legendary sucker" on the back of it. Tsunade smiled at her and put it on along with her hat.

"Aww let me get a picture of this."

Kushina said coming out with a Camera.

"Come on Scooch together everyone."

Naruto was in front holding out a kunai With his dad over his shoulder with a similar Kunai. Hashirama Threw his around Tobirama and Tsunade and had a smiled on his face. Tobirama had a straight face while Tsunade wore a pleasant smile.

"Ok you can join in Ryan and company."

TenTen through her arms around Ryan while he wore a grin. Rock Lee struck the nice guy pose with Sasuki and Rukya had a serious face.

"Ok everyone say Madara is a granny slammer."

"Madara's a granny slammer!"

Most of them said including Hashirama. With a click and a flash of light the picture was done and Tsunade had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Ok follow me Kage!"

Naruto said taking youthful foot steps with Rock Lee.

"Slow down Lee and N... Oh forget it."

TenTen said as she trail behind with Ryan. After a couple of hour's of walking and forest parkour they slowed down and TenTen looked over at the woman and turned her head to the side trying not to be awkward but she was green it was weird.

"She is a dragon, that's why it's green."

"So Ka..."

TenTen said taking in her appearance.

"Are you staring at me out of fascination?"

"Kind of... is that bad."

"No it's not."

TenTen looked her way once more and then said,

"Umm not to be rude but uh why are you here."

Rukya took emotionless breath and then looked up at Lee who was currently talking up ahead the road and she blushed without knowing. It had been over 300 years since she blushed like that but it had been for all the wrong reasons with the last person. Most people who came in to her dimension wouldn't make it out but Lee was different. Every since she has watched him she knew he would come and she hope he would past the test. Like she knew it would happen t was fight first talk later but she was happy it happened that way.

"Rock Lee... I have choose him to be my host and bear my child."

"Host like a Jinchurikki?"

"Yes like those cute little beast."

Up in front of them Naruto sneezed out loud and Rukya quirked an eyebrow.

"Bear your child..."

Sasuki said somewhat out loud.

"Yes."

"What makes you think he will do that?"

Sasuki said with somewhat of an attitude.

"Because he agreed to it already of course."

"No he didn't my Lee-kun didn't agree on that."

Rukya rolled her eyes at the Uchiha as she looked at Lee who jumped to where they was. He looked at Sasuki who looked like she was on the verge of tears and he tried to put an arm around her put she smacked it away.

"What is wrong My youthful girlfriend."

Rukya turned her head to the side then shook the thought she had off. She didn't mind share but only to those who was worthy of Rock Lee and right now only to others where not including Sasuki.

"Lee... I'm going to ask this once... are you having this woman's child..."

"This woman could make you her dinner so watch your tone."

Sasuki then yelled,

"I don't give two shit what you think you can do I'm a fucking Uchiha."

She said flaring her Sharingan.

"Obviously you don't know what is best for Lee... little girl are so clueless you worry about Lee way to much I'm surprised you can even fight. I should just eat you now but where would be the fun in that you still have some use."

With Sasuki went for her sword only to see that Rukya held it in her hand. (So fast.) Tobirama thought while watching the troublesome cat fight about to happen. (now what will you do green dragon of the leaf) Minato said looking at him.

"This is stupid an I'm not going to fight over this."

Rukya said close her eyes and crossing her arms. With that Sasuki charged at the woman swinging her electric charged fist at her. All Rukya did was open her eyes and she was behind the young girl. Sasuki was about to swing again but Rukya raised one hand and wind shot out slamming her to a tree. Sasuki looked at Rock Lee with tears in her eyes and holding her arm.

"Lee... are you going to let her do this."

"Let me do what you charged at me foolish girl."

Rock Lee looked at Minato who nodded.

"Ok Ok enough violence... as you can plainly see young Uchiha you are out ranked so stand down."

TenTen helped Sasuki up.

"Hmm we should make camp it it almost night fall, by the morning I want this to be solved or I will solve it."

"And trust me you don't want me to do it."

Naruto shook his head at Tobirama. (Glad I have the other Kage here.)

"And young hokage we need to have a talk about these ninja."

"Indeed we do."

He said looking at Sasuki and then frowning at Lee. He knew he would have to flash them after tonight our at least close because he would go crazy if he had to listen to this drama.

"Lee-San."

Rock Lee kept looking as Ryan made a giant wooden mansion with Hashirama.

"Talk to her tonight and when your done come to my room there are things we must discuss."

"Yes mam."

**Later that night**

Rock Lee heard a knock on his door and he went to open it. He was currently tossing a ball into the air and catching it. He wondered who it was, he hoped it was Sasuki. But when he opened the door it was,

"Hashirama-sama."

"Come downstairs something importantly."

Hashirama turned into wood and Rock Lee shook his head before grabbing his staff and sword then shrinking his Nunchaku down before doing I giant superman front flip downstairs. He walked to the living room area to see everyone circled around Sasuki which both confused him and scared him as he stepped in the middle of them. She turned around and Tears still was flowing down her cheeks still burning her eyes as she tightened her fist.

"Lee fight me."

"N-nani!"

"Lee I have to find out..."

He looked at Naruto who shook his head giving him the ok.

"Oh only use Taijutsu and weapons are allowed."

He looked back at Sasuki who stopped crying.

"I'll find out in this fight."

Her sword came down swiping at him but Rock Lee blocked it with his staff. They both started to exchange Taijutsu combination and they was in perfect sync it was like watching a dance routine almost but with Taijutsu.

"I'm going to kill you Lee."

She said going for a tornado kick but he blocked it.

"Sasuki... why."

He said still blocking her sword once more.

"You know what you did Lee!"

The she punched him make him fall back on the floor but he used his hands and did a hand spring. He didn't know what she was trying to figure out he slowly started to get it.

"So Ka, Sasuki."

He said as his sword clashed with hers.

"I made a terrible mistake... I slept with Sakura."

"You did what!"

She hit him with the hilt of her sword and disarmed him and he pulled out his Nunchaku.

"It just happened... she was there when I wasn't so youthful and Emma said I..."

She kept trying to cut his head of in a blind rage as he explained to her."

"Oh so listen to that bitch huh! So if she told you to jump off a cliff you would."

She kicked him down to the ground and held her sword towards his throat. Rock Lee closed his eyes and his Nunchaku started to glow. He swung them and it wrapped around her leg and he pulled her down. He held his hand out and his sword flew into his hand. He stood above her... His sword shaking as it pointed to her throat.

"Lee... what happened to the guy with the big eye brow I used to know... I don't see him anymore." She said with tears running down her face.

"You don't train with me... you dress different... you spend time with everyone else but me... This fight was to see how I felt... and..."

She started to get a pinkish glow around her as her Ems flared.

"I'm not gonna give you to anyone!"

Then a Susanoo hand smacked him out the front door. Naruto was about to do something but Hashirama looked at him.

"The fate of the world depends on me and Rukya... but if that's how you feel then show me your spirit that never quits... that youthfulness I love right here and now."

"Seishun full power!"

Then green flames covered his bandages but went away and his eyes turned green.

"Let's end this already."

She charged Electricity in her arms that was pink and she looked at him with a tear running down her face. Rock Lee held his arms out as she charged for him with the Chidori. (I've got to do better in my springtime of youth.) Once she came close to him he wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go Lee!"

"That would be unyouthful of me."

She started crying as she hit his chest.

"It's not fair I loved you first!"

He smiled as he rubbed her hair.

"No your wrong I loved you first... since I had first saw you I wanted to just run towards you screaming it to the top of my lungs."

She sniffled and the said,

"I don't believe it prove it."

He held out his hand and she looked at him.

"Take my hand and I will show you for the rest of the night."

Her face turned red as she looked away and slowly took his hand.

"That was so cheesy."

Whap!

"Shut up Baka!"

TenTen said hitting Ryan on the head.

"Someone put up a sound barrier... oh she knows that one."

Ryan said as he went to go to bed. Naruto followed the other Kage as they sat down looking at each other.

"Nice Idea Tsunade-baa Chan."

She shrugged her shoulder and smiled.

"It had to be done now about the summit tomorrow who called it?"

"The grass village I don't know what they would want."

Tobirama looked at the fourth and then said,

"You don't think they want..."

"It's a possibility that it is about that but lets wait till we find out for sure."

"I've arrange for Madara, pixie, surge, and Naruko to bring the item in question."

"Agreed and now let's get some sleep along and stressful day waits us all just try not to loose your temper son."

Then his dad flashed away. Leaving him to wonder what Item they was talking about it seemed very important but he would find out eventually.

"Well thinking about it won't do anything about it."

Naruto said flashing away to his room where he stared at the ceiling till he feel asleep.

**TenTen and Ryan**

"Do you think they will be ok tomorrow everyone knows but them."

"No of course they won't... our job is to try and keep the peace that's why it is so many of us."

"This could start an war that we don't need."

He said turning around the woman who was currently paint her toes.

"Really."

He said looking at her toes and almost laughing.

"Keep on and I'll have you painting these plus don't you have somewhat of a thing for feet."

She wiggled her toes in his face and he flicked it.

"You know as well as Anko that I'm a Tit man."

TenTen slapped him with a pillow before doing a hand sign thus drying her nails via Chakra.

"You're such a perv but let's get some sleep." She said turning off the light. "Sleep is the last thing on my mind."

**The next morning with Team Madara**

As They walked through the field there was silence just like he liked. With everything that happened thus far since he has been alive he hoped this would go to-

"Madara sensei we are close to the other team... wait they are coming this way via flash in 3...2..."

Then there was a giant orange and yellow flash of light and the other Kage and their guards stood before them. He looked at Rock Lee too see he he had a worn out Sasuki on his back.

"M-Madara-sama!"

"Hey..."

Sasuki waved still yawning as she got off of his back.

"Are you sure you can walk so soon."

"Relax Lee I said I was a little soar you didn't have to carry me even though I did enjoy a little more sleep."

"Youth sleeps for nobody."

He said giving her the nice guy pose.

"Ryuuzetsu-chan!"

She ran into Naruto's arms and smashed her lips against his. As they parted they hugged each other.

"Minato."

"Ah."

He did several hand signs and then they was transported to a building. Ryuuzetsu looked at the building and knew what it was but never said anything. They was greeted by a friendly familiar face.

"Mabui-chan."

Mabui blushed and went to hug Ryan. She looked at Ryuuzetsu and smiled at her then said,

"Ryuuzetsu-nee Chan how is life with the Hokage."

"Good so you and Ryan thinking about getting back."

She smiled at Ryan and then turned around to see the Raikage.

"Let's get this over with already."

Tobirama nodded as they all headed to a room.

"There are 17 Anbu and a boat load of samurai I would say around 137."

Pixie said as Surge nodded.

(She is a very gifted sensory to able to do that she must have a bloodline of some sort)

Madara said as he looked at Pixie. Ryuuzetsu grabbed Naruto's hand and the door opened up wide and Ryuuzetsu looked towards Mei and smiled as she went to sit in her lap by the other Kage.

"Ehh Minato."

The Raikage looked at Minato as he leaned closer to him and said,

"Fastest ninja Alive."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

Naruto looked his dad and slapped him five.

"Hey Old man Raikage where is Yugi-chan."

He pointed up to the ceiling and he saw at the guards where seated upstairs. Yugito waved at him and blew him a kiss that he caught before putting on a serious face as Mifune came in and the hidden grass village leader. All the Kage rose, Naruto knew this was going to be boring.

"I see that secret technique of Ryan worked well."

Mei said smiling at Minato. He waved back at her and he turned his attention to the other Kage.

"You must be Gaara Naruto talks about you all the time. Never got the chance to talk because of the war."

He said remembering all that had happened seeing the Ten tails when he came out.

"I'm not going to lie dad your timing was perfect you came out of then air teleporting away that Bijuu dama saying am I late son."

He said trying to sound like his dad making some people laugh.

"And I said no your right on time."

The grass village leader cleared his throat and said,

"Can we start this meeting?"

"Wait... Pixie!"

"Yes."

He looked as she flew down floating above everyone's head.

"There is a familiar Chakra here I want to know it's a girl from the Fumma clan confirm it."

She did a hand sign and then said,

"A girl name Sasame Fumma."

She pointed up to where she was and Naruto jumped up standing on the Table.

"N-Naruto-san is that you!"

"Hey what village are staying in."

"The grass but I'm not an active ninja!"

"Come to the Leaf!"

"Ok! I'll go pack!"

She said running off.

Naruto sat down in a chair and Tobirama popped him in the head.

"We can start now."

"Thank you at least someone has some common sense among this group."

Naruto was about to say something but The Mizukage tossed him a piece of candy that he popped in his mouth and looked at the Grass village ninja with a killer intent.

"Well as you know you have all been summoned for one reason... Ryuuzetsu."

Yugito hissed as she looked at the Ninja.

"We demand that she come back."

"Why is this she was dead for the longest?"

Minato said remembering reading a report on her.

"She was never released from duty."

Then first hokage knew this wasn't going to end well and then said,

"Have you been keeping tabs on Ryuuzetsu Namikaze."

"Yes we have seen that her skills has been massively increased and she will be a great asset to our military."

"So to be straight forward you want her for power."

"Yes basically."

"Sixth Hokage how do you feel about this?"

What do he mean by how he felt about this. He was ready to kill someone. He basically calls him from his village to demand his wife for power. He opened his eyes and started to laugh. Everyone looked at him weird, like he has finally lost it.

"Ah I need that laugh ah ok what is the real reason you are here."

Before the man could open his mouth Naruto said,

"Because you wanting my our wife is out of the question."

"Our wife?"

The Mizukage raised her hand and smiled at Ryuuzetsu and Yugito yelled,

"Guilty as charged!"

Naruto looked at him and then said,

"I'll ask again why are you here... Because if it's for Ryuuzetsu you have another thing coming."

"It is for Ryuuzetsu and we will have her!"

Naruto stood up but Mei gave him a wave and he sat down.

"Grass village... this is like the first time I've heard of this so called village... maybe we can work something else out because Ryuuzetsu is out of the question."

"No! Either we get Her by the end of the day or we start a war against the five great nations!"

Madara hopped down and all the kage turned to him.

"Madara what is the meaning of this."

"You want to start war with us... there is no way that you could win. That kid Right there is the hero of the leaf and the shinobi world, and I am glad to be serve under him. You come in here demanding that we hand over Ryuuzetsu one of the most potential females we have and you expect us to give it what. What army do you think you posses that could stop us."

"I'm glad you asked."

Then from the ground came Chikara smiling at Madara who rolled his eyes.

Naruto snapped his fingers and all of the guards came down armed.

"As promised at the end you hand over the Uchiha Senju after the war."

Ryan looked at her as the man nodded his head.

"So one last chance... will you bring her back."

Ryuuzetsu stood up and slammed her hand down making the marble table split in half.

"You can kiss my ass I'm never coming back."

Then she jumped towards the man with a blue sphere in her hand and smashed it in his stomach.

"Kill them all! But grabbed the Senju Uchiha and the Namikaze!"

"Katon Goukakyu!" Then with that the war started right there. About 100 unknown ninja came out of nowhere. Finally this summit got interesting Naruto thought as he jammed a kunai into a ninjas neck and pulled it out and smiled.

"Tou-san! Shinra tensei!"

Naruto looked to see his Daughter doing the almighty push slamming at least twenty people into the wall.

"Chi Chi behind you!"

before she could defend against the enemy a foot smashed into his face.

"Dynamic entry!"

It was no other than Might Guy

"Super bushy brow sensei!"

Naruto said while snapping a guy's arm.

"Let's get this youthful riot started."

With that Naruto made a clone that tackled a man to the ground and he jumped on top of him smashing a Rasengan In his face making blood get all over his clothes as he got up moving to the next enemy.

**With Minato and The Raikage!**

Minato currently had two tri pronged Kunai in his hands flashing and slashing enemies as a rapid pace before being surrounded and was back to back with and old friend of his.

"On the count of three."

The Raikage nodded making his lightning armor appear.

"Ich.. Ni.. San!"

Then next thing the surrounding foes knew is they saw flashes of yellow and lightning mix before they all dropped to their death.

"Fastest duo alive!"

They gave each other a high five before going in separate directions taking out ninja.

**Rock Lee and Tobirama**

Rock Lee does a split kick then twirls his staff around before doing a one handed cartwheel and swinging it around hitting someone in the face. Tobirama came behind him jumped over his shoulders and slashing a guy with water kunai.

"I got a youthful Idea start spinning with wall of water."

"Suiton Suejinheki!" He started spinning around and Rock Lee hopped in the air.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

He kicked the mini water twister and it start make lethal waves of water cut enemies down.

"This is a huge victory for Taijutsu!"

He said doing a spin kick snapping a neck and then grabbing a guy by the head and twisting it. Then He flipped behind him kicking him so hard that his head flew off and he let out a Bruce Lee like yell. He reached in his pocket pulling out a youth pill. He tossed it in the air and opening the fourth gate. He opened his mouth and crushed the pill in his mouth and his eyes opened up wide. He let out a chuckle before dashing towards someone

"And Boom! Wah!"

He slammed his fist into his back and he slammed through several walls. Ryan looked what happened at Rock Lee as he started to spin and he made a tornado out of wind, leaves, and Chakra.

"Everybody move back!"

The ninja moved up to the ceiling as they watched Lee decimate everyone in the most silly manner. It was like he wasn't even trying he was all over the place yelling the most ridiculous things.

"Co...me on I got a million of them! Oh your a big one!"

Rock Lee said looking at the man in the cloak he tried to do some hand signs but Rock Lee grabbed his Nunchaku and wrapped it around his waist and swung him around and tossed him in the air. He jumped in the air appearing in front of him and his fist blazing with green flames as he yelled one more time and gave him a barrage of punches as they started to fall. Then he put his hands together and thrust them forward and with one more punch his enemy slammed to the ground and Rock Lee did the same. He got up rubbing his head as he had awaken from his drunken frenzy. Chikara looked at the dead people by her and then looked at Rock Lee.

"Your an interesting one... defeating Kairi I'm impressed your Taijutsu skills are unique."

"Arigoto, But you are the enemy I'm sorry I have to defeat you no matter how much you youthful skin glistens in the sun light."

She appeared behind him wrapping her arms around his neck making him paralyzed. He tried his best to move but he couldn't as she licked his cheek with her long tongue.

"Keep talking like and we might have to get a room."

All the ninja jumped down looking at her.

"Get your hands off of Lee-kun!"

Madara grabbed her by the back of her Kimono top and her arms and legs moving around in the air.

"Let me down! I'm going to jam this sword so far up her ass!"

"I will give you all 2 years before we start."

"Why 2 years."

Lee said batting his eyes at her.

"I'll tell you Lee-kun to train."

Naruto looked at Chikara and was totally jealous of Rock Lee right now. She had long white hair down to the middle of her back. She wore a black gold and white body suit that had swirls on it. She had Mei's bust with Chun Li's waist and had Amaru-Chan's back side. He shook his head out of the thought as he looked a Mei who gave him a lethal look.

"Because you will have to fight me of course but I had enough fun for now."

She turned Rock Lee's head and she smashed her lips against his. His eyes was half closed as he unconsciously wrapped his hands around her waist putting more into the kiss as she faded away. Naruto did a hand sign and Lee started to blink.

"Madara-sama."

"Yeah."

He said looking at the breathless Taijutsu master.

"My heart stopped when we kissed."

"Welcome to my world."

Tsunade gave him a look before slapping him in the back of his head.

"Well enough chit chat lets head to the leaf and have a real meeting then after that I can go have sex with Mei or something."

He go into chakra mode and pulls out a kunai and he flashes everyone to the leaf.

**At the leaf village gate**

"Whoa Sasame you are actually good."

he said as he turned to everyone.

"Ok Kage war room! Everyone else take the day off."

Sasame smiled as she was glad Naruto became a power leader he wasn't hard to look at either but she would worry about that later as she turned around to see a woman with pink hair and a pair of wings.

"Your pixie right."

"Yes."

She said smiling as she walked with her.

"So how do you know him?"

"It's a long story but I'm glad I'm here and I'm way stronger now I can protect him."

She said looking at the blonde Kage who was currently laughing at The Raikage as him and his dad argued.

"So it's safe to say that you have feeling for him... you want to show him how much you care about him... I bet you heard about everything he has done. You want to tell him you love him and want to be with him forever."

"Are you an angel."

Pixie smiled and then said,

"I'll leave you with this... whom do you wish to protect?"

Her wings started to flutter as she started to float in the air and soon flew off. She smiled then turned to the Hokage mountain to look at Naruto's face.

"Naruto I will protect you and you will be mine."

She walked away not notice a certain Hyuuga heard everything they said and she clenched her fist. (You will have to get through me... Naruto-kun will be mine again.) She said disappearing.

**The war room**

"So it is settled.. but I have a request... we bring back the edo tensei."

Naruto said looking at Tobirama who nodded at him.

"Naruto it has come to my attention that you are short 3 wives why is that."

Tsunade said looking at him.

"Work."

"Ok take sometime off to train and find them."

He gave Tsunade a salute and flashed away.

"The council must be hounding you."

Tobirama said looking at Tsunade who rolled her eyes before replying.

"Yes it's terrible, but I wonder who it will be this time."

"Who knows."

"Well Kage why don't we all take the night off and have a couple of drinks and try out the restaurant everyone goes to."

"Hmm that would be nice."

Hashirama said as everyone nodded in agreement.

**With Naruto**

3 more wives... he thought he had enough but he had to find three more. He had to do this all within a year. He would have to work a miracle and they perfect girl would have the fall from the sky... or be at a bar. He looked and in the distance he saw a certain blonde Kunoichi at a bar stirring a drink and she looked lonely.

(Go for the kill kit.)

(Got it boss!)

He said as he walked towards it.

**At a bar**

She sighed as she just heard the news her best friends and Team mate was both engaged and she was still single. She turned her head to see what all the commotion was about and it was of course the sixth hokage. The women where practically throwing their self at him. She closed her eyes and took another sip. She did hated being single... but most of the good guy where taking all the was left was creeps, chronic masturbators, and pedo bears.

"Hey Ino."

She almost jumped out of her seat when she saw him sitting by her. She looked at him and then dug in her purse just to pull out a Tri prong Kunai and hand it to him. He looked at it before smiling and saying,

"What is this for."

She gave him a serious look before looking away from him and replying.

"You left it at my house."

He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"What so you was not gonna flash me."

He said getting closer to her.

"That Kunai was just as good as giving you my phone number.

"She rolled her eyes and said,

"Baka you could have just gave me your phone number."

He pulled out his phone and looked at her.

"This thing... I barely use it I use to do what play what's that game subway surf."

She laughed at him as he showed her the app.

"Wow you play that stupid game."

"Hey its not stupid I will have you know I have the highest score in the leaf 3,000"

They both shared a laughed before he put his phone back in his cloak.

"So what games you have on your phone."

He grabbed her phone of the table when she reached for it.

"Hey give that back!"

"Nope I'm hokage so yeah."

She held out her hand and he gave her a high five.

"No your phone silly."

He handed it to her and then said,

"If you find something you don't like I warned you."

She shook her head as she took his phone.

"So you did use the Kunai."

He smiled as he saw her in various pictures with his kunai. He had to say she looked good with it but he wouldn't let her know that yet.

"Oh so you do play subway surf and high score... ok you have way to much free time 2 million really."

She laughed and looked away from him.

"Oh thats just nasty."

She said handing him his phone. He took the phone and looked at the picture to see it was Mei.

"Ok now that's just sexy."

She scoffed before grabbing her phone.

"You want to see sexy now this is sexy."

She handed him her phone to show her in a two piece swim suit and a fishnet like skirt. He stared at the picture for a while before putting his legs tightly together.

"It's ok."

He said turning his head as he said it. She raised an eyebrow before taking her phone.

"Well You've seen me."

She said trailing off.

"So you want to see me is that it."

Her face turned red and said,

"Baka I wasn't talking about that."

"But your face turned red you was thinking of it."

He stood up and said,

"This has been a goodnight we should make this a photo moment."

She smiled as he sat down and she pulled out her phone as he moved closer to her. She puckered her lips out as if she was giving the camera a kiss and held up 2 fingers and Naruto went into sage mode and held out a tri pronged kunai like he usually does. She snapped the picture and looked at it and smiled.

"Can you profile picture?"

He nodded at her and smiled.

"Well what are you doing tonight?"

He said looking into her eyes making Ino look away.

"Nothing really sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"what do you mean sleep with me?"

She said trying not to get mad.

"I mean like just go to sleep with you."

"Umm sure Naruto."

She said as they got up and Naruto grabbed her hand making her blush.

(You've change Naruto-kun)

As they left a certain Hyuuga slammed down her drink having seen the whole thing since she was like 4 seats away from them and she disappeared.

**At Ino's rooms. **

Naruto stepped over the balcony and went into her room. She gave him a signal to be quiet as they came in she did a sound barrier jutsu as he sat on her bed. He took a moment to observe the room and it was ummm something else. He saw a stuffed unicorn that looked like it had been given to her when she was young he quickly guessed it was a childhood present and her favorite toy. She saw one of Sai's paintings and remembered they did go out. He saw a guitar pulled up to a speaker and picked it up and put it in his hands getting a feel for it before playing a couple of notes before putting it down. (Note to self get another guitar.) He then saw a violin by a corner in the that was somewhat hidden probably forced to learn how to play and didn't like it. This room did say a lot about her and she had a ton of games so he could tell she was a gamer. He took off his cloak vest and jacket before laying back looking up at the mirror on the ceiling which he knew what it was for. He looked closely at it and saw a pair of ballet shoes on her dresser and he shrugged it off as he heard the bathroom door open. He turned his head to see Ino and what she had on.

(Kit if you don't hit this by the end of the night me and you are going to have to deal with me.)

(Shut or I play your favorite song)

The fox snorted before looking at what was about to happened. He looked at her straightening her hair in the mirror. She had on a purple tight night dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs and was very tight fitting. Hugged her in all the right places. He could clearly tell the bra she had on was a laced one with all the cleavage that she had and that's she had on no panties because there was no outline of any panties on her back side. Once she walked his way she smelled like Shampoo soap and perfume. A bit much to be going to bed, he knew what was gonna happen... good thing he made a clone to go get ready.

"How do I look."

He looked at her up and down and didn't say a word just nodded as she laid on the bed with him invading his personal space.

"So what's the agenda for tonight."

He said looking at her.

"Being with you... I mean sleeping with you."

He turned his head and they looked into each others eyes for a while. Her heart was beating so fast one moment she was at a bar and now she has the hottest guy in her room well the second since his dad is alive. In her bed she thought this was a dream and that she was dreaming. There was something about him that she just adored. Maybe it was those blue eyes of his that was a dark blue unlike her sky blue eyes. Her breathing was started to get a funny pattern as she looked at how his shirt tightly fitted showing his muscles. The scent of his body was mouth watering she just wanted to drool but she restrained herself from doing so. She couldn't take it now more she had to take that chance. They both smiled at each other as she put her hand under his shirt tracing his abs and how hard they was.

"Wow you must work out a lot."

He nodded as he looked he placed a hand on her legs and rubbed her thigh making her close her eyes and let out a quiet moan and bite her bottom lip. As he did this he started to kiss her hand and work his way up to her shoulder. She sat up as he started to press his lips against her neck. She let out a moan that he could hear as clear as day.

"Say it Ino."

"S-Say W-what."

She said still moan as he stopped biting her neck and turned her head to look into her eyes.

"Say you will be mine forever."

Her heart almost stopped hearing those words from him. Her and Naruto she has never even thought about... this was all happening so fast. As she looked into his eyes she placed her hand on the side of his face, closed her eyes and leaned in slowly. The answer to his question would be answered in this kiss. Once her lips touched his it was like an explosion of passionate firework. This was something that she never could have imagine she kind of gets why all of his women is with him. She let go of the kiss and looked at him.

"Why did you stop Ino?"

She looked at him and didn't know who was under a spell him or her.

"Naruto... You've got to prove it to me... how do I know we aren't just going to have sex and then you leave in the middle of the night will I'm sleep."

She said with tears coming down her face.

"What I felt in that kiss was something I've been missing my whole life. True love Naruto, I don't want a boyfriend I want a husband. I don't want to have sex I want to make love."

He placed his hands on her waist and closed his eyes concentrating Nature energy into them and going into Sage mode. He opened them slowly and looked at her.

"I don't only use these eyes to save the world... I Use these to show my affection towards women. Ino Namikaze I get what your saying..."

Her eyes widened at the last name he just said as she started crying again.

"I won't hurt you I will only love you. I want to protect you with all I have and all I am. Without people like you I am nothing just a guy. You have something the other girls didn't have... The will of the flash. Now take this oath with me before we become one and repeat after me."

She nodded drying her eyes.

"I Ino Yamanaka will promise to love and cherish Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze with every inch of my body. With this Kunai I will protect the Namikaze name."

He put two finger on her eye and he said,

"With these eye I promise to protect the shinobi world."

She opened them and looked above her and saw that she had the same eyes as Naruto. She closed them and it went away.

"And with this Rasengan."

She held out her hand as he made a spinning Chakra orb and place it in her hand and it turned a faint purple color.

"I will protect the man I love."

The Rasengan went away as she was laid down on her back and he was hovering above her.

"You look so beautiful Ino."

"Thank you as do you my love."

He leaned in closing his eyes and he kissed her with all of his passion. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened and she started to moan and he started breathing hard. She slowly pulled up his shirt as she got a good view of his abs now that he took it off and she looked at him. She grabbed the middle of his pants and felt down it.

"I want to see it Naruto."

He nodded as he got up from off of her and she unzip his pants and slowly pulled them off. She turned her head to the side in amazement of the size of the tent he had going on. She reached in and grasped it to feel how warm and hard it was and lightly stroked it up and down while his eyes closed and he started to kiss on her neck and his hand slid up her thighs and she moved her legs apart a little as he began messaging her most scared place. She smashed her lips against his has she kept on hand on is huge sexual organ and on arm around his neck. As she felt a finger go inside she let out a moan.

"Ah!"

He could tell she was enjoying it by the way she was gripping his manhood real hard and pumping it harder than she was before. As he increase his speed of pleasuring her so did she and the whole time there tongue's where engaged in a vehement Taijutsu battle of sorts.

"Naruto... here I come."

"Me too Ino."

Then after a half a minute they both released together. She stroked him a couple of more times making a squishing sound as she did it and let go. She placed her mouth around the huge linear unit going up and down a couple of time making sure she got every bit of Naruto's sweet cream. Once she was done she looked at it to see that it was still throbbing. She smiled as she laid down and he got back above her. She did 3 hand signs before looking at him. He pulled up her gown above her stomach and she pulled it off. She saw exactly what he was looked at and she decided to let the animals out of her cage. She put her hand around his penis and guided it to the right direction and slowly pushed the head into her and she jumped up as he moved his hip slowly. After 5 inches she gave him a notion to stop as she was feeling pain.

She took a minute to adjust to his size before she let out a moan move her hips. He slowly did the same moving his lower body in a wave like motion going inside of her and out. She laid back as he started to kiss her all over her chest and he start to suck on one of her nipples making her moan load. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he stopped. He picked her up putting her against the wall and she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he pushed inside of her slamming in and out hard enough to where you could hear the impact.

"Oh! Narutoooo! Don't stop!"

She said as he repeatedly slammed into her stretching her inner walls to new limits. She had already came like... well she lost count after 17 in the last hour. She was somewhat worried about Naruto seeing that he has finished yet but that was a good thing.

"Naruto..."

She said still moaning out loud.

"Yes my love."

"Let me take over now."

He pulled out of her as she pushed him on to the bed. She turned on a fan because it was getting hot as she walked towards Naruto and kissed his chin, then pushed herself onto him and looked down at him through slightly hooded eyes.

"I want to give myself over to you completely, to cry out your name until my voice is hoarse. To make love with you until I'm lying in your arms sweaty and exhausted. But more importantly I want to show you just how much I love you."

If Naruto weren't as stiff as a Kunai, those words alone would have been more then enough to make him stand at attention. It wasn't exactly dirty talk. He wouldn't think she was capable of such things. (That was more of Mei's area of expertise,) but it didn't really matter. There was just something about the way she spoke, the sincerity in her words, the emotion in her voice, that caused a spike of arousal in Naruto. And then she began to move.

Using her arms for support, Ino lifted her hips revealing Naruto's dripping with her love juices cock inch by inch. She stopped when only his head remained buried inside her but for only a second, before she slid back down just as slowly. Naruto released a hiss of pleasure at the agonizing pace. His eyes clenched shut and his body shuddered in blissful agony as Ino began to repeat the process. He wondered if she was teasing him.

"I-Ino..."

"Patience."

Ino said, already knowing what he was going to ask, if the small smile on her face was an indication.

"All good things come to those who wait."

Yep she was definitely teasing him. Thankfully for his sake her pace did pick up. It seemed going so slowly was just as painful to her as it was for him. Before too long the woman was riding him hard, his shaft sling in and out of her wet cunt with lewd squelching sounds to accompany it. Deciding to help along, Naruto's reached for her hips, helping her find her rhythm and helping her get her timing down so he could match her thrusts with his own. Groans, grunts, and moans filled the room again as the two proceeded to make love once more. Naruto spared a glance at the woman riding on top of him, and found his mouth had become strangely dry.

He had always known that Ino was beautiful. Heck even in the academy days he thought of her to be gorgeous. However, in that moment as she was, in crass terms, fucking herself on him, she had never been more beautiful to him. Her porcelain skin glistened and shone with sweat she was working up from their passionate bout of love making. Her sky blue eyes were closed in an expression of bliss that he had never seen on her before, and her mouth was open, forming a tiny 'o' as she moaned out his name. Moonbeams shot in from the glass door and were arrayed around her in such a way that they had formed a halo of light around her body. The effect cast her in a phantasmagorical light, too perfect to be real, an Internal representation conjured by the mind trying to create it's Idea of perfection. During this time, Naruto couldn't help but think that Ino truly did look like an angel.

"Ino,"

he groaned out.

"I-I'm close..."

"Hold it... please,"

Ino's eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Just for a little bit longer... I'm almost there."

"I..."

Naruto's voice stuck in his throat as he felt his cock bulge. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Knowing that Ino wanted to shared a mutual orgasm, he pressed his hand against her engorged clit and rubbed.

"I'm..."

"Cumming!"

Ino finished as her walls clamped around him for a second time that night, this time getting their just rewards as Naruto painted her walls white with thick, hot streams of cum. Ino collapsed on her boyfriend and the man she had given herself to fully.

"So warm,"

She mumbled, snuggling into Naruto's chest with a sigh.

"I've never felt this content inside me it was always on me."

She said remembering Sai always wanted to Cum on her instead of Cum in her. Naruto was tempted to make some witty comment. Perhaps a corny one-liner that would have cause Ino to smack him upside that. It would have ruined the moment, but then Naruto had never been known for keeping his foot out of his mouth. However, he noticed almost immediately. That Ino's breathing was deep and even as she exhaled against his chest. Looking down, he saw that her eye's were closed, and a small smile played on her face. She was asleep, and it was probably a good thing, he mused to himself. Smiling, Naruto wrapped one arm around Ino, pulling her closer to him, while the other was used to drag them both up to the head of the bed. Surprisingly, she didn't wake up, merely murmured incoherently and tried to burrow her way into his chest. He carefully slipped them both under the covers, then lay his head down on the one pillow that had not been thrown off the bed by what they had done. Sighing contently, Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep. Tomorrow was likely to bring new problems and more issues, but for tonight, Naruto allowed himself to be at peace as he held one of the few women he could truly say he loved to him.

**The next morning**

She woke up with a huge smile on her faced and soreness between her legs. She had the most amazing night and had the most incredible sex. She opened her eyes and looked beside her to see there was no trace of Naruto. Her breathing start to become scarce. He had did exactly what he said he wouldn't do left her. Tears started to pour down her face as she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. She cut on the light and saw a note on the mirror with a Tri pronged Kunai attached to it. It read.

"I bet you mad right now... sorry I truly am but being hokage I don't have the leisure of sleeping in. I want you to undo the seal on this not and take out the ring and bag your things and head to the Namikaze estate you will start living there from now on with use being engaged in all. But when I get back we will start training because there is a war coming in 2 years... Love Naruto."

She smiled as he undid the seal and a black box drop onto the counter. She placed the note down and opened it. She screamed out loud as she place ring on her finger. She did it ! She finally did it. She started doing the most ridiculous dance in the mirror Saying

"Go Ino! You're getting Married!"

All before she slipped on a towel a did a face plant. She got up quickly before taking a shower and getting ready to leave.

**Another day another chapter sorry about the delay been busy with school and dance but this chapter was simple... but the main focus of the chapter was not meant to be Ino and Naruto it was the summit looks like they are headed into war again but this time their disadvantages are their advantages next chapter will be a Hinata based chapter and a Epic fight will happen it took time to make so if you please could write review and tell me where I could improve on fight scenes and what you liked about them it will help alot**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hinata's determination

**Now it comes to my attention... that in a pm someone ask what happened to Hinata and this chapter basically explains it...**

They Kage heard a knock on the door and Shizune went to open it. They looked to see An anbu breathing hard and holding two scroll. The Anbu took of it's mask revealing Hinata Hyuuga. She handed them to the fourth Hokage he looked at her then quickly glanced at Naruto who was currently writing something down. He unsealed the scroll and yelled

"AHH GHOST!"

He looked around the room and rub the back of his head. It has been awhile since someone brought a severed head into his office.

"Wow that's impressive these two shinobi have raped and killed about 60 women each in their lifetime and they are A rank ninja impressive feat."

Tsunade said as she bowed.

"They didn't touch you or."

She nodded her head and said

"No only a heartless guy would take advantage of a girl."

She said with a bit of coldness in her voice.

"So how is life for you."

Minato said looking at her as he motioned to sit down.

"It's been filled with lots of training and bounty hunting."

Naruto burst into laughter as he puts his phone on the table.

"Hey So apparently Ryan is mad at Obito again for the whole reason for starting a war."

"Why did he started it again."

Minato said looking at his son.

"Because you let Rin die."

He said in Obito's exact voice making most people laugh.

"That isn't a good reason to start a war over one girl."

He spent in his chair.

"Coming from the man who has a collection of pin up girls at his house."

Hinata said as Minato laughed point at Naruto.

"She got you son."

"That she did dad that she did."

He said looking at her as she looked away.

"So how has training going."

"It has been going good... I've been pushing myself to become a great Kunoichi and it's starting to pay off."

"That's good Hinata-chan I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you Naruto-kun it means a lot to me coming from you Naruto-kun."

Before she could opened her mouth a certain orange haired Fumma girl holding a frog smiling at Naruto.

"Naruto-san!"

She ran up to Naruto holding a frog and she dropped it on his desk and it had a scroll on it. He went into sage mode and looked at the frog.

"What are you waiting for give it here!"

It throw it at him before disappearing.

"Hey Naruto."

He looked up at Sasame as she put her hand behind her back and twisting her lower body.

"If you're not doing anything this afternoon want to go to a picnic with me."

He looked at his Dad who gave him a nod and the other Kage did. He smiled and then he flashed behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Sure come back in 3 hours."

She jumped as she turned red in the face.

"U-um ok bye Naruto-kun!"

She said as she left out the room and trip over her own foot as she got up she smiled at him.

"Well then you work fast." Tobirama said as the Sixth Hokage went back to his seat leaning back. Hinata got up and started walking out the room and Tsunade said,

"Where you going?"

"Training I have to get strong..."

she clenched her fist.

"I have something to prove."

"What do you have to prove young Hyuuga."

Itachi said as he came in from the room. She looked back Naruto and then walked out.

(I have to prove that I'm strong to you Naruto-kun.)

Itachi looked at the blonde hokage and said,

"You should stop dodging... remember what I told you... she has been there since day one."

"But Itachi."

"No buts you have a choice to make I can tell Sasame will be the next... but your last one you will have a difficult choice to make the first one will seem perfect but it will have a flaw but at the end you will see which on to pick... I have to go."

He tosses Tobirama a scroll and then turned into crows

. "Damn my smooth talking step brother."

He said as he looked at the Kage. "Take two days off please get this sort out or I will gaki."

Naruto Saluted them and flashed away.

"Good riddance."

Tobirama said as Hashirama nodded at him.

**With Team Kurenai**

She looked at her Team as she sat down with them. She let out a yawn because late last night a certain Uchiha senju Came by out of thin air when she was in her bathroom straightening her hair and put her on the counter and gave her the time off her life and left all while Asuma was there. She felt bad about it but she was on the verge of breaking up with him anyway. She looked at Hinata closely and said,

"Are you ok."

"Yes I'm just wanting to go train."

"What's with all this training."

She said flickering her red eyes.

"I have to keep getting strong I have something to prove."

Kurenai nodded then looked at the two boys.

"You two may go home."

They shrugged before leaving. She looked at Hinata and knew exactly what she was talking about. She hasn't forgave herself for breaking up with Naruto. It was even harder when she thought she was going to get him back after she came back but... she found out about his wife and cried for a week straight. When the Chikara invasion happen She saw Hinata turn into a warrior slaughtering everything that was in her path all for Naruto. She knew Naruto needed Ten wives by the end of the year and from her insiders he has two slots left. She knew even if that meant killing someone Hinata would go for him. She put a smile on her face and said,

"Let's talk about Naruto..."

Hinata's eyes shot opened as she turned away from her sensei.

"Why did you break up with him exactly if you still love him."

"Honesty I don't know and I don't care."

She stood up looking at the sky.

"All I know is that he will be mine. Goodbye Sensei I know what I must do."

She left Kurenai as she darted her eyes to the ground as a certain creature come out from it.

"Yeeees."

"Zetsu watch Hinata and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

He bowed and went underground. She would have to thank the hokage from letting some of the Zetsu work for the ninja alliance. She still had to admit they totally did creep her out. She saw a certain blonde with a girl about to have a picnic and she smiled then left.

**Namikaze estate **

There was a knock on the door and Yugito was currently watching fish swim in a fish bowl with wide eyes. Fu was reading a book on sealing that Kushina gave her since she had a interesting in sealing things. Konan was folding paper while her daughter was beside her playing Angry birds getting mad since she couldn't pass a level. Mei was currently at the table with Kushina locked in a game of shogi. IT was getting down to the wire the score was 3 to 3 and this one was the tie breaker. Naruko was the observer making silly comments with a clone of hers watching. Chun Li was playing ninja destiny against Ryan and he was currently getting made having lost about 17 times in the past 20 minutes. Ryuuzetsu was currently making cookies and milkshakes when there was a loud knock on the door. They all said not it... well everyone but Yugito. She rolled her eyes as she used her nail to get a fish out the bowl and swallow it whole before saying,

"Who is it!?"

"It's Ino Yamanaka!"

She opened the door to see that she had bags pack and I giant purple gem on her ring and a Tri prong kunai around her neck.

"We got another one!"

They all stopped what they was doing to looked at the blonde woman. She had to admit she was scared with all the women look at her but then they all smiled and Yugito said,

"Come on in welcome home!"

"Thank you."

"So your the new wife it's about time another show up we are missing two more now."

"Hey shut up I'm trying to win here!"

"If you haven't beat me yet in this game what makes you think you have a chance now."

Chun Li said smacking him with a half eaten fish making most people laugh.

"Oh wait who is gonna give her the trail this time."

"What trail?"

"Oh It's Ryuuzetsu's turn because Mei did Amaru last time."

Amaru blushed as Mei smiled at her as she remembered her time with Mei. She had to admit she was scared but when it happened and there lips touched it all went away as she experimented with her harem sister. Ino looked at Ryuuzetsu untied her hair and took of her apron.

"Kaa-san take those out in 5 minutes."

"Yeah Yeah go have sex with the blonde girl."

"S-sex!"

Ryuuzetsu appeared by her with a burst of speed and grabbed her hand and smiled.

"Trust me this will be fun we all had to do it."

She shook her head as she walked upstairs with her.

**The hidden leaf forest**

She was surrounded by three bandits and their leader was watching from a tree

. "Careful don't bruise the merchandise."

"Hey boss let's have some fun with her before we sell her."

He nodded and all three of them smiled. She smiled as she turned into a block of wood.

"Byakugan!"

She hopped out of the tree disarm the first guy and spinning around slamming her palm in his chest and he flew to a tree. She spun around doing the Kaiten smashing the other two across the forest. Once got up running blasting water at her and she smiled. She caught some of the water in her hand and it went around her fist.

"Mizu-fist!"

He came up to he throwing punches and all she did was bob and weave before finally using her palm and giving him and opened hand uppercut and She jumped in the air slamming her fist into his chest and water needles and chakra went into him. The next one came toward her and she did several hand signs.

"Suiton! Water javelin."

She made a water spear and tossed it into the ninjas heart and he fell to the ground. She saw the Ring leader doing hand signs so she decided to try out a jutsu that would work to her advantage.

"Hidden mist jutsu!"

The place was covered with a thick blanket of fog. He jumped down out of the tree with and Ax in one hand and a sword in the other. He started to slowly walk backwards as he tried to sense his enemy. It was like there was no trace of her, like she had became invisible.

"There is no way you can escape you will die here this is your faith."

He curse mental as he grew anger and yelled.

"Come on out bitch and face me."

She laughed and said,

"It's over! Hyoton a thousand needles of death!"

She stomped on the ground and the mist turned into Ice needles and she pointed them all towards him.

"Any last words."

"Fuck you."

She sent her hand down and the ice senbon covered his body and he screamed out his last words as he died.

(B rank ninja my ass that was almost to easy.)

She looks at the bingo book again and says

(no wait the leader was an A rank no wonder this took an hour dodging his attacks took a toll on me but I survived.)

She said as she severed the heads and putting them in a scroll. She headed back to the leaf putting her forehead protector on and undoing her transformation.

(I'm ready to confront them.)

She said as she hopped in a tree on her way home.

**With Naruto and Sasame**

She buttoned up her shirt smiling at the half Naked man that was beside her and blushed before saying.

"Well that was fun I just didn't expect that to happen."

"Yeah who knew."

He said zipping up his pants. Their picnic ended with both of them in a hot spring having sex for about an hour who would have knew. She looked at him as he put on his cloak and smiled at him. She had ended up having a food fight next thing she knew she was on top of the man making out with him. She has been with Guys before But Naruto was by leaps and bounds the best guy she has ever had sex with. Just thinking about it made her want to attack him again but she restrained herself from it.

"So do this mean that."

He looked at her and nodded his head before taking her hand.

"Of course but get ready the girls have this trail thing going on so yeah."

She nodded giving him one last lust filled kiss as they flashed to his front door.

**The Hokage mansion**

The door opened revealing for the fifth time of the day Hinata. The Kage looked at her and amazement.

"Early retirement huh?" "No They didn't deserve to be alive."

Minato looked at her and said,

"Watch out they can do the rasengan."

She nodded and said,

"Arigoto Hokage-sama for the pep talk."

The she left.

"When did you... Never mind but ok back to the discussion Rock Lee or Might guy in a fight."

Tobirama said as they continued their heated argument and Minato kept shoot paper balls into a trashcan that was on the far end of the room making every shot.

"Rock Lee would destroy him he is to old!"

Hashirama yelled.

**Neji Hyuuga's place**

Neji was currently watch a movie and making strawberry cupcakes when he heard the door bell ring. He took off his apron and use is Byakugan and saw that it was Hinata at the door. He pressed a button and the door unlocked and she came inside slowly.

"Hinata-sama."

She slowly came in sitting on the couch taking a deep breath.

"How are you Neji Nii-san?"

He nodded and handed her a soda.

"You didn't come here for my well being I know you have a reason."

She stared at the ground as she took a deep breath and said,

"I want to challenge on of Naruto-kun wives for his hand in marriage."

he knew it she has completely gone crazy. The Namikaze women where very powerful he had seen some of them fight first hand. Like he had a spar with Chun Li and that took a lot out of him. He knew she wouldn't be able to stand against them. Not to mention he could have swore the Mizukage knew Sage mode. He had to talk her out of this because it would only hurt her.

"Hinata-sama you have to rethink this. They are all A to S rank kunoichi I've seen their skills and two of them have Bijuu and one is the Mizukage."

She looked down at her feet she knew he was right, His women where not only beautiful but they was powerful. She had to do this she felt like this was the only way so she got up bowing to her older brother and left on to the her house to take a shower and change. Her next stop would be the Namikaze estate she hopped she was making the right decision.

(Wait for me Naruto-kun I will be there for you.)

**The Namikaze estate**

Naruto slowly opened the door looking at all the people in the room as they was currently watching a movie. Most of them was in tears even Ryan was crying. He looked to see it was a stupid lifetime movie again. He remembered he was forced to watch a marathon with Yugito it was horrible. He saw the Lack of Ryuuzetsu and Ino and knew what was going on. He sat down In Mei lap as Sasame made her way to the floor by Chikushodo and Konan. Once the movie showed the critic after about Ten minutes he saw Ino coming downstairs with her hair a mess and smelled like Ryuuzetsu.

"What happens in the room stays there."

She nodded before giving her a quick kiss and going to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Naruto."

All of his women did a full 360 even Mei who had just noticed that he was in her lap. He laughed as they tackled him to the ground saying how much they missed him. After giving each one of them a unique kiss he looked at all of them.

"As you know a war is coming... I want to train all of you in Sage mode and teach you how to do the Hiraishin if it is possible. I will also have y'all to sign the bloodline contract of Ranton and Araton."

Their eyes widened as they learned about what they would be learning and nodded.

"Observe."

He did several hand signs and then they heard it start to rain hard and then they heard thunder that made them all jump.

"Wow... you have been holding back."

He smiled as he looked at Mei. They heard a knock on the door as it was still raining, Yugito opened the door to reveal Hinata.

"I've come here to challenge one of you to a fight."

Naruto looked up at his Mom who rubbed his head and shrugged. This was probably the most weirdest thing that happened all day.

"Naruto-kun I have to ask something."

"Yes..."

"Remember when after the war and basically everyone pushed us in front of each other."

Naruto chuckled as he remembered how red her face.

"Then we got together before we knew we had to go to that school."

He smiled as he started to remember it all as it was clear as day.

"Naruto-kun I'm sorry... I just want to make things right again."

Naruto leaned back his chairs and looked at her for a moment. He had to admit he was sad when she left him, now that he understands it quickly he did feel bad he didn't get with her after the pain invasion. He got up and started walking upstairs to his room but before he started walking he said,

"Kaa-san, Naruko come upstairs I want to talk to you."

He looked at his girls with a serious face that shocked them and he took a deep breath.

"Handle this."

Once The three of them walked upstairs and they heard him close and look the door and a sound barrier was place on his room. They all look at Hinata and saw she wasn't scared at all. She came in asking to fight on of them for Naruto she wasn't a fan girl they could tell that much. She had guts which was good, or maybe she was just foolish either way they would find out.

"Wait a minute."

Yugito said pointing to the Hyuuga.

"Naruto told me about you... When the leader of the Akatsuki attack you was they only one to fight beside our Naruto I thank you for that."

She nodded her head to the Feline Kunoichi.

"Why did you two break up it's clear as day you still love him... I would call you a stalker but... Your personality type is umm different."

Mei said remembering she has sensed her Chakra signature numerous times. "It was all happening to fast.. one moment we was shoved in front of each other. The next we was on the date Then." She blushed and they looked at her as she started to touch her fingers together.

"H-He... H-he."

"Had sex with you?"

She shook her head.

"He gave you a full body massage."

She shook her head again.

"He..."

"He kissed you must have been some kiss. Moving on..."

Fu raised her hand and they looked at her.

"Yes Fu-chan."

"I'll fight her... why she has came here... I get it. She has been liking him since he was little. She has always been shy and timid but Naruto made her want to be stronger."

She got up slamming her Tri pronged Kunai to the ground and Naruto flashed in wearing a pair of Ramen themed boxers and a T-shirt. They all blushed at what he had on and Hinata leaned against the wall to keep from fainting. She could see how tight the shirt fit him and it was a little to much for her. She put her hand on her chest to control her breath.

"Take us to finally valley... Fu is going to fight Hinata."

"Final valley... Haven't seen that place in years. Gather the Kage's, The Uchiha's, and the Hyuuga's and flash them their Naruko."

Before he could turn around she was gone.

"Quiet the audience for one fight."

He did a hand sign and was dress. He did a series of hand signs and a bright orange light covered the room and they was standing on a of the cliff in the middle of final valley that was surrounded by for statues. Hashirama and Madara, then it was Naruto in Bijuu mode and Sasuke with his Ems. He looked down to still see Sasuke's old sword down there and sighed. He couldn't help but feel a little sad as he remembered the battle that lasted 3 days and they both almost died. Last think he remembered was... Chikara's voice. Then Sasuke was gone, he would have to luck in to that later. He sat on the edge of the cliff and Yugito wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his for about 7 seconds before letting go.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?"

He kissed her again and laid his head in her lap and she lightly stroked his hair.

"This place holds bad memories..."

They saw another flash of light and he got up turning around.

"Haishi-sama you made it."

"I would like to see how my daughter progressed and would like to help you decide."

He nodded his head as Yugito grabbed his hand and smiled. He saw Sasuke staring into the sky and Karin go over to comfort him... he knew what he was thinking.

"Ok everyone to the stands!"

Naruto went over to Fu as everyone left to the stands and he gave a passionate kiss before saying,

"Good luck."

She blushed then said,

"You know I'm going to want sex after this."

He nodded as he flashed by the other kage. Fu faced Hinata and looked at her with a serious face.

"This won't be easy I'm coming at you with everything I have and if I have to kill you I will."

Hinata nodded as Anko came down looking at both of them.

"Ok this will be over if someone dies, passes out, or one of the judges decide... Hajime!"

Naruto did a hand sign and it started to rain hard. The kage looked at him and Tsunade said,

"Pervert."

"I wasn't even thinking like that, when me and Sasuke fought it rained."

They turned their attention to the attention back to the match.

"Byakugan!"

Fu adapted a stance and looked as Hinata ran in a zigzag and thrust her palm at Fu's heart but she caught her wrist, twisted it making Hinata do butterfly kick and then she went for a leg sweep but Fu flew in the air with her hand on her chest breathing hard. She blocked the hit but she was hurt bad... then she remembered her eyes had something to do with it. She had to try some mid and long range attacks. Next thing she knew compressed air was being shot at her.

"Hakke kuushou!"

Then one slammed into her stomach and Hinata jumped in the air and slammed her palm in her chest and slammed her down with her palm at her chest. It then turned to a block of wood.

"Haaa!"

Fu came crashing down but Hinata jumped out the way as she did some hand signs.

"Hinata does ninjutsu!"

"Suiton!"

She shot out a stream of water but Fu dodged it with a spin and went to the ground going for a punch but Hinata caught her fist and uppercutted her then grabbed her by the shirt as she went into the air and kneed her making her fall. Everyone was amazed by Hinata's Taijutsu skills and she didn't have her Byakugan at the moment. Fu got up off the ground and made several Kage Bushins to by her time but Hinata engaged all ten of them and killed them off in under 30 second.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

Fu charged for her and jump in the air and yelled,

"Dynamic action!"

She did a front flip and Hinata spun grabbed one of her legs and started swinging her around but Fu put one hand on the ground and kicked her way and hopped of the ground going Into a might guy Taijutsu pose.

"Yosh! Let the power of youth blaze!"

"Right!"

Fu said with fire in her eyes as Rock Lee, Guy and Emma cheered her on. She did a cartwheel and then did a tornado kick making a deadly wave of wind and leaves that grazed the Hyuuga as she blocked it with her arm. Naruto knew those Taijutsu Lesson with Might guy would pay off. She Threw two regular Tri prong Kunai and Hinata blocked them with the Kaiten. Once she was done spinning Fu came out of nowhere kicking her up in the air and Fu flew in the air behind Hinata and gave her a drop kick. She did a back flip while Hinata got up gritting her teeth. She couldn't lose here. She got up ran towards Fu. They both pulled out a Kunai as they clashed.

Naruto looked in the stands to See Ryan, Tayuya and Ino playing instruments (Naruto Kokuten is the song they was playing) He didn't complain because it was epic as shit and it went with the fight. Both of the girls was drenched in rain and sweat as they continued their Taijutsu bout. Fu slashed her Kunai and It collided with Hinata's making a small orange spark each time they hit. Fu manage to punch her in the face once while Hinata elbowed her in the stomach. They both scooted back take a deep breath before going at it again. After five minutes the first flaw was made an she took advantage it to make some kage bushin. "

U-zu-ma-ki!"

Hinata was up in the air staring as Fu's foot as she slammed it on the top of her head.

"Naruto Rendan!"

Naruto Jumped up out of his seat yelling

"COME ON FU SHOW HER HOW WE UZUMAKI'S GET IT DONE!"

He pumped his fist in the air and all the Kage punched him in the back of the head including Mei giving him several lumps on his head. Hinata slowly got off the ground and clenched her fist. She tackled Fu to the ground before she could do anything and started delivering blows. Fu used her elbows to block most of them. The he had an Idea she sprayed Chomei's scale dust at her can grabbed her by the waist and flew in the air. She then slammed her to the ground.

"I... can't lose here..."

Fu looked at the girl as she slowly got up off the ground.

"I have something to prove... I have to tell him."

"Tell him what."

Fu said looking at her as she got up started doing a series of hand signs. Naruto noticed they changed the song to something sad and depressing and rolled his eyes. (That song on Naruto storm 3 final valley) He looked down as he saw Hinata doing hand signs and wondered what she was about to do.

"Naruto-kun."

He looked at Hinata as she continued to do hand signs.

"I love you so much... It been hard watching your wives but its ok because I know they love you."

Naruto could clearly tell tears was falling from her face as she continued to do hand signs.

"I'm just real jealous... after all this time I tried so hard to change but I was still the same old me. I trained so hard when you left and I even made my Byakugan evolve."

Her Father's eyes widen as he now knew what she was doing... He didn't even think it was possible because he sure it would have happen before but knowing Hinata he knew it was possible. He kept on his toes as he watched the match.

"I worked so hard and when you came back... I saw you with them... I was so mad I tried to kill myself but instead I cried myself to sleep for a week." "Naruto... I will never abandon you again... This style comes from the Heavens its self."

A beam of light from the sky flew on Hinata and she slowly grew a pair of angel wings and her eyes turned silver as her fist started to glow. Naruto looked in the sky and saw golden gates but it went away.

"This is called Heavenly Gentle fist."

Fu then went into her Bijuu mode and everyone watched as they got ready for their final attack.

"Heavenly Blasting palm!"

"Rasengan!"

Fu's hand clashed with Hinata's and there was an explosion of energy in the middle as everyone watched the power struggle. Fu clearly almost at her limits she pushed with all of her might and so did Hinata. They fist touched briefly and Fu smiled as they both flew back from the explosion. Naruto and his father flashed grabbing both of them as they turned normal. Everyone jumped down as they laid them on the ground. They both opened their eyes looking at Naruto. Fu said,

"I made... a new friend Naruto."

Then she passed out. Naruto stroked Hinata's cheek as he looked into her silver eyes. He slowly brought his lips to hers and they kissed.

**Ah well isn't that sweet well go to go have a good spring break people!**


End file.
